Cliche Love
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Logan is the neighborhood's Push over nerd that deals with the hardships of high school social status. Carlos is the Bad boy of the school that everyone drools over. When Logan world collides with Carlos' what will happen? And what about breaking the rules of status quo. Muti-chap. Smut. And lots of swearing. Cargan and Slight Kames
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO! So im starting a muti-chap! First one ever! So yeah it is basically bad boy and nerd I know cliché but it's a good way to start writing more!**

**Anyways, lets get on with the story….**

High schools, no matter what high school you go to there is one thing that they all have in common..different social rankings. In Palm Woods high for example, there are many types of groups that separate us into what you call, the ideal group you fit into. To name a few there are the cheerleaders, drama geeks, gossipers, band geeks, jocks, nerds..thats where i belong to, and lets not forget the bad boys of the school or the soon to be gangsters. As we all know, it is out of the norm to talk to those out of your group, for you know, it supposedly is unusual to interact with different people. Well obviously its more of a strict rule for those of the higher rankings like the cheerleaders, jocks, and of course the intimidating bad boys, who only few actually have the balls to approach them. Anyways it doesnt really matter as much for the lower ranks for we are not as imporant. Although thats somewhat of a good thing, there is so many down sides to being a nerd such as myself. Things you would expect, tormented by jocks and teased by cheerleaders everyday...yeah thats how i live my life.

I seriously hate the jocks! ugh they think they run the school just because they are hot, hah they are more likely to work at the MCDONALD'S drive thru! And the cheerleaders, them and their ditsy self, gazing over the all hotties wanting to get in their pants. Too bad they dont have much brains to match their looks. Anyways, enough with all this social ranking crud...lets go into the start of my day.

Logan Mitchell was a senior and the typical push over nerd if you call it. His family...well...logan actually lives at a foster home since my parents died when he was younger. Now he lives with a crappy foster home family..yeah this side of logans life wasnt so perfect ethier.

As the first day of the week started, Logan walked into the front doors of Palm Woods high. Palm Wood high was full of so much teens, that you can mistake it for a human jungle of teens of different sizes and shapes. Logan makes his way to his locker and turns the dial, taking out the calculus and AP physics books inside. Just as soon as Logan shuts the locker, there before him is none other than Dak Zevon, the alpha hunky jock. Leaning against the lockers, arms crossed over his defined chest with a devious grin on his face.

"Hey nerd what cha got there?"

I stand there unable to form words. Intimidated by his piercing cold eyes that screamed nothing but trouble.

"Hey can you hear me! or are you dreaming about fucking math equation crap? that or checking me out?"

"I..umm..er..my c-calculus and p-physics book." i say with hesitation.

Suddenly he snatches the book from Logans frail grip with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Give it back i need it for my next class." i say with no hint of courage in my voice.

"Awww nerdy want your book back? Well do something about!"

Logan stood there motionless in defeat, knowing all to well that there is nothing he can do to actually overpower him. Just then, a voice that gives Logan a sigh of relief began to speak, "Dak give him his belongings back or you and i will have a talk in my office." the principal warned.

"Ugh fine take your book back! you got lucky pussy" Dak venomously glares, throwing the book at logans face.

The bell that signaled first period rang and logan quickly paced his way to class not ready to endure the craziness that was yet to come.

**Well that was the first chap. Yeah I suck at endings oh well. Still room for improvement!  
R&R everyone! May take some time before 2nd chap but I'll try! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Starts

**Well I got a surprise! I did the second chapter! Its not that long but longer than the first chap. In here Carlos, Kendall, and james are making an appearance yay! Lets see how that goes.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2: Rough Starts

Logan sat in the middle of the class, or to Logan known as the danger seat, but he had no where else to sit. Logan sat in his seat and watched all the other students come inside. There he saw a couple cheerleaders that all have the same name, Jennifer. Next came Dak with his crew, then last was the 3 bad boys. Kendall, James, and the badass of them all...Carlos. Although Logan feared these 3 guys there was something about Carlos that made him slightly attracted to him. Maybe it was his well define chest and arms that had muscles in the right places that seem to slightly bulge out of his tight black v-neck shirt and his well defined facial features with a little scruff shadow along his jawline and chin. Or maybe it was because he gets drooled over by girls and boys and has a tough attitude. Whatever it was Logan knew he found Carlos attractive but his fear for him overpowered it.

Suddenly the sound of the teacher shook Logan out of his thoughts. "Okay class we are going to be doing a project about the different wars we had, and i want you all to write a essay about it with a partner i will assign you." At that, everyone began to groan to the thought of NOT working with the ones they wanted.

"Okay lets see...Dak and Jennifer. James and Kendall. Kevin and Ike. Carlos and Logan.."

As soon as Logan heard that he was paired with Carlos his eyes widened, face drained from color and sat there paralyzed by the thought of working with the bad boy. Logan couldnt help but glance at Carlos and saw him staring at Logan with his piercing cold glare that scared Logan more than anything. Logan quickly averted his head away from Carlos' eyes to avoid any eye contact. Just on cue the bell rang and Logan dashed out from the class to get away from carlos as fast as he could.

After Physics it was lunch and logan was putting his books into his locker. Feeling tension in the air, he heard a powerful voice calling him.

"Hey Scrawny!"

Logan turned around by the sound of the voice and met the gaze of Carlos' chocolate brown colored orbs that Logan seemed to get lost in.

Carlos broke the silence, "That project, you're doing it and make sure i get credit on it ya got that? Cause im not gonna do shit on that crap."

Logan only nodded his head, looking down at the floor afraid to look at Carlos' face.

With that Carlos heard Kendall and James call his name. Carlos stared at Logan seeing how he would tremble at his presence and thats how it was supposeto be. With a confident grin Carlos left Logan standing there.

In the cafeteria, Logan pushed his tray getting the food from the lunch lady. Logan ate his food in his regular spot in the corner of the cafe. Another thing about Logan was he never had any friends but he was okay with that, all he needed was education but he sometimes does get lonely. While logan ate, all that flooded his mind was the image of carlos face. His sexy yet dangerous looking face. Logan felt something hit his back and hair and he realized that the jocks threw mashed potatoes, gravy and chocolate milk at him. There was a burst of laughter in the room and Logans cheeks redden with embarrassment and eyes flooding with tears. The laughter was so loud that it clouded Logans mind and it prevented him from being able to think. Just the sounds…taunting him, making him feel even smaller than he already was. Logan abruptly got up and jolted out of the cafeteria heading towards the restroom. Just then Logan hit something hard and looked up to see himself burried in Carlos' chest. Carlos roughly pushed Logan off and Logan fell to the hard cold floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Carlos angrily yelled.

"Haha looks like you got some mashed potatoes on you Carlos" James chuckled at the food stained on Carlos' clothes.

"Uh..i-i-i im s-soo sorry! i wasnt looking w-where i was going." Logan said with fear and desperation.

"Looks like someone needs to learn how to eat again. What were you doin? playin with your food dude?" Kendall questioned with amusement of how Logan looked.

"Look at what you fuckin did to my shirt!" Carlos berated Logan eyes piercing through logan like daggers.

Logan began to tremble uncontrollably knowing he was going to get beaten up. "Im sorry p-p-please dont h-hurt me, i didnt mean to."

"NO! watch where your goin! are you cock-eyed or something!" Carlos said with animosity and anger in his voice his breath rugged and hitched.

"Chill Los, Just take off your shirt you have a jacket on anyways." James said matter-of-fact.

Carlos thought about it for a moment and sighed loudly, "Whatever! you better consider yourself lucky i didnt beat your ass! if you weren't doing our project i would have beaten your face in!"

Logan was relieved he was safe and began to stand up still shaking on his weak legs that had trouble supporting him. It wasnt making it any better now that Logan saw Carlos take off his black shirt, revealing his prominent pectoral muscles, deliciously looking nipples, big broad shoulders and collar bone, his stomach where you could see abs beginning to take form, and lets not forget his V-line that trails down probably to the biggest treasure EVER! disappearing into his black jeans and his tanned caramel golden skin. This made Logan shiver, just one look at his body and he looked like a god. It made Logan feel like jelly of how beautiful Carlos looked, locked in a trance of the amazement before him.

"Hey dude you checkin out Carlos?" Kendall asked suspiciously with a grin forming.

"W-What no i just...i-i-i got to go i'm sorry again C-Carlos." Logan hurried away into the restroom with Carlos looking at him confused and seeing a dust tint pink blush on his face.

**Well there was chapter 2! Ahh Logan saw Carlos shirtless **** so was it good or bad? I think that this was okay for me, idk probably just an author thing. Remember please review! **


	3. Chapter 3:Bonding

**HEY HEY HEY! i got a new chap! a its my longest chapter! yay! hope its good though. So it actually skips to the next day after logan banged into carlos so yeah. **

**Oh and thanks to OsnapitzT0Ri and brittney for reviewing! much love! and to those who followed and faved. Im so happy for that!  
**

**Anywho enjoy woo hoo!  
**

* * *

The next day logan had finished the essay...thats right, not like he has anything better to do. All that Logan does as soon as he gets home is do his homework, chores and then off to do free time or bed. After doing his morning routine of making getting dressed for school, to making his own breakfast since his foster parents were too much of lazy bums, he then heads walking to school. As he was leaving his foster home, Logans mind began to ponder about Carlos. "His body looked so Hot! oh how wonderful it would be to touch it and...wait what am i saying carlos would never like me! Besides, social rankings and status quo, it would be wrong," Logan kept walking not noticing that he was already at the parking area of the school.

Beep Beep! "Get out of the way moron! Dak yelled.

"Yeah before u become road kill." the Jennifer's added giggling at how Logan got startled.

Logan finally realized that he was at the parking lot and hastly moved out of the way saying sorry. However, while getting out of the way, his side bag latched on to the side mirror of Dak's car, pulling Logan backwards, elbowing Dak in the face. Dak sat in his car mouth gaping open at what just happened.

"You Bitch!" Dak yelled while holding his mouth seeing the blood break loose from his lips. Logans eyes widen at the sight and made his way to the front doors of the school, fear of getting bashed by Dak.

"Oh hell no! Where do you think you're going!" Dak said as he ran close on Logans tail. Despite Logan's head start, Dak grabbed Logan's collar, pulling him back making him fall to the floor. Logan's back made contact with the floor and he screamed out in pain. Dak clenched his fist and swung at Logan's jaw hitting him multiple times so hard that you could hear the skin on skin contact. Logan screamed out for help, covering his face with his arms to try and help shield himself but his efforts failed as Dak found openings to hit Logan's face. Not too far from the gruesome scene, Carlos, Kendall and James watched on the sidelines having no intention of helping. Instead this seemed to amuse them as they head for class when the bell rang. "Hah serves him right." Carlos said emotionlessly.

Dak finishes his deadly blows and in the end result leaving Logan with purple bruises all over his arms, body and face. As well as blood splattered all over his face and some even getting on the floor. Dak laughs proudly leaving Logan "Haha thats what you get for messing with me prick!"

* * *

Logan wakes up in the school nurses room groaning from the stinging pain at his jaw and well..everywhere. Bruised eyes fluttering open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the white lights. "Oh thank goodness, you are awaking." the nurse worriedly sighs in relief. "You okay dear? think you can still go to class or do you want to go home?"

"No im fine...I'll go back to class please." Logan cracks a soft smile knowing that his foster parents couldn't care less and would scold him for getting into a fight.

The nurse thinks for a moment "Well...okay. Just be safe okay? I don't want you getting hurt dear. Are you sure you don't want to go home? I really think you should."

"No, I'm fine, really. Thank you again" Logan tries to smile only hurting himself in the process as he heads for class. Besides, Logan would never miss out on school for anything. It was way too important for him to get a good education so that he could move out and life his life the way he wants to, free to do what he wants.

Logan entered class with all eyes on him. He still had bruises on his cheek, jaw and eye that were hard to miss. Many students were chuckling to themselves at how stupid Logan looked as he made his way to the teacher to give her the project that he did for Carlos and himself. The bell rings and everyone leaves but Mrs. Fisher suddenly stops Carlos before had the chance to exit the class and calls him over to where Logan was standing. "Ugh what the fuck do you want Ms.? I don't want to be late for class." Carlos says sarcastically with a playful grin.

"Oh please Carlos you couldn't care less about class and what did I say? don't swear in my class!" Mrs. Fisher sternly says, wiggling a finger at Carlos.

"Eh whatever, so...what?" Carlos questions

"Did YOU and Logan do this assignment TOGETHER? or did Logan do All the work?" Mrs. Fisher emphasizes.

"Yeah yeah, I helped him alright." Carlos plainly lied rolling his eyes as Mrs. Fisher turns on her heel to Logan.

"Did he Logan? Did Carlos help you?" Mrs. Fisher curiously asks. Logan could see Carlos stare at him with eyes that said, "You-better-tell-her-I-did-before-I-kick-your-ass." Logan returns a glance back to her replying, "Umm..yeah he did, he actually put in some ideas and told me some stuff that he knew."

"Oh..Okay. Wow Carlos I'm sorry. I guess I never knew you had it in you." said surprised.

"Yeah you better be! And nice working with you Logan." Carlos robustly patted Logan's back and leaves the room.

After a surprisingly calm lunch, Logan made his way to his next class. In this class it was more like a bonding, talking and sharing kind of class which Logan took because he finished all his core classes and electives so he was practically able to take whatever he wanted. The weird thing was that Carlos, James and Kendall were all in his class for some reason. Logan didn't understand why the bad boys would actually pick this class as an elective but who knows what goes on in their minds.

"Okay class! We are going to have a huge project that requires partners." Mr. Rogers said enthusiastically. "James and Kendall you two will work together."

Logan was beginning to worry because he didn't want to be partners with- "Carlos you and Logan will work together." Mr. Rogers said.

There it was again, being partners with Carlos. Logan began to feel sick..."_oh why was the world doing_ _this to me!"_ Carlos groaned, "Fuck! can I work with Kendall and James instead!"

"No you may not. Don't worry, Logan is a sweet guy you can learn from him and I know you two will be fine together." Mr. Rogers said sternly. "Oh yes..and you and your partner will separately tell me in an essay about what you did and what you learned about each other and they must match up and be detailed. This will be 90% of your grade and be about a month long." Everyone started to groan at the high standards of the assignment and how it practically determines your grade for the class.

When class ends, Logan can't get over the thought of working with Carlos the bad boy. AGAIN! He makes his way out of the classroom slumping over and bummed that Carlos had to pull his weight or they both fail. How was Logan actually gonna pull that off! And Carlos bonding? I don't think he even is capable of that.

"Eww what happened to your face? just when I thought it couldn't get uglier." The Jennifer's laughed loudly at Logan. Logan could feel his self-esteem drop and just stared at the ground as he always does in these types of situations.

"Hey what's goin on here?" Carlos questioned with a strong voice, coming from behind. The Jennifer's turned and flirtatiously batted their eyes. "Oh nothing Carlos...you look so HOT today! Have you been working out? You look so muscular and hot!" the girls giggled trying to flirt with a not amused Carlos. Carlos then makes his way to Logan, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah... hey, don't be messing with my bonding partner here. I don't want to bond with a guy that goes into a mental breakdown and tries to share his feelings and crap." Carlos said, giving Logan a hearty shake.

The Girls laughed at Carlos humor as Carlos pulls Logan away from them. "I don't know how the fuck we are going to pass this project because frankly I have no time to do this bonding shit." Logan was about to speak when Kendall interrupted him.

"Sup Los! You workin with this spaz again? Hah sucks ass for you." Kendall taunted.

"Shut up you dick! Not like I wanted to work with him!" Carlos fires back.

"Chillax Los! And you need to control all your swearing man." James said as he came up from behind Kendall wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Anyways! Since I need to pass that class in order to graduate I have no choice. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Well we can go to the…library." Logan muttered underneath his breath. Kendall and James laughing at his suggestion.

"Fuck That! My place it's settled." Carlos finalizes. "How bout you catch a ride with me to my house?" offers Carlos.

Logan says in a small voice "i-i i guess...i'll meet you in the front of the parking lot." Logan was too scared to deny Carlos, so ended up following his request.

"You better show up! And get there fast I don't want to be kept waiting!" warned Carlos as they the three of them departed away from Logan. Logan started to get riled up with apprehension that he was going to Carlos' house. What if he beats up Logan when they are alone or something? Logan thinks as he makes his way to his last class.

* * *

After school was over, Logan ran to the parking lot and saw Carlos leaning against his dark red corvette, his toned arms over his chest looking straight at Logan. Logan made his way across the parking lot and looked away from Carlos' gaze. "Seriously dude! I'm not ganna beat you up unless you get on my nerves, then you'll have a trouble. Now get your ass inside." Once they both got in, Carlos took off his jacket placing it in the back seat of the car and Logan couldn't help but stare at Carlos' covered pectorals that somewhat popped out of his shirt and his muscular arms. Logan began to fantasize about what it would be like to hold his body and kiss it. He bets that his body can work wonders...Wait he couldn't think like this, he doesn't even know if Carlos is gay, which he highly doubted, he was a sexy bad boy for goodness sakes.

Carlos stops Logan from staring when he spoke, "So Logan...your name is Logan right?" He sounded unsure if he was saying the right name.

"Yes" Logan practically whispers

"Thanks...for bailing me out of that project for Fisher." Carlos says uncomfortably as thanking others isn't his thing.

Logan nods his head, heart beating fast at the thought of being in the same vehicle as Carlos. "So…why did you take Mr. Rogers class?" Logan tries to make a conversation.

Carlos sighs, "Well, James and Kendall forced me to take the class with them since their parents forced the both of them to join. So being the awesome guy I am, I decided that to go with them, since we are practically like bros."

"Oh, well…that was…nice of you to do." Logan awkwardly says looking down at his lap.

The rest of the way, the drive was silent, except for the radio lighting the mood until the car came to a stop. "Well we're here" Carlos comes to a stop at the driveway.

Logan glances up, mouth gaped open and eyes popping out of his head when he sees what could be a million dollar house. It was a gated salmon colored house that had many beautiful plants and a white marble fountain in the front, with a rock walkway that led to the huge window doors. "Wow its huge" Logan said under his breath that Carlos was still able to hear.

"Yeah..my parents are loaded, and the good thing is this is MY house." Carlos proudly stated, chuckling. "Well lets go inside." They both make their way to the entrance, Logan still baffled.

Once inside, Logan had the same reaction from the first time he saw Carlos' house. Inside it had white walls and black and white furniture that complimented the whole atmosphere. There was large podiums that supported the house and loads of candy in glass containers on the small brown table that were probably welcomed for guests. There was also a beautiful glass chandelier that hung high that made the house look even more fancy and stylish. His kitchen was also very big, with a large island in the middle and two gray refrigerators. In the back, Logan could see a giant pool and more green plants that made the house look more lively, vivid and vivacious. Logan was truly stunned at how beautiful Carlos' home was and Logan kind of envied him that this was something Logan would love to have. Carlos smirked at how amused Logan was and after the short tour, he motioned Logan to sit on the large plush couch that made Logan hum at the soft contact to his skin.

Just then the doorbell rings and Carlos goes to open it. "Sup Carlitos!" says the familiar voices that belong to two boys. As James and Kendall enter they see Logan planted on the couch.

"Woah Carlos making a move on him already!" James smirks at a glaring Carlos.

"Shut up james! You ass!" Carlos scolds

"Then why are all the windows closed and why is it so dark in here?" James retaliates with a smug grin. And Kendall laughing in the background.

Carlos slightly blushes, "It's because we just got home duh!"

"Awww sounds like you two live together when you said "we". A couple are we?" James wisely mouths back.

"Just shut your mouth James before I staple it shut." Carlos says flatly.

"Anyways, so Logan what's up?" Kendall asks as he walks into the house. "I-I'm doing good." Logan shyly says and Kendall nods.

"Oh hey, I got some burgers! But since I didn't know Logan was going to be here I didn't buy him one." Kendall points out.

"Maybe Carlos could share some of his?" James says smiling with his pearly whites.

"Oh no im fine...im not hungry" Logan interrupts before Carlos had a chance to speak.

"Okay, if you say so" James and Kendall plopped on the other couch while Carlos had no choice but to sit next to Logan.

As the boys watched TV, Logan decided to do his homework until his stomach growled loudly. Carlos and the others stare at Logan, eyebrows cocked. "Looks like someone is hungry." James dramatically looks at him. Logan suddenly has a worried look on his face that he was found out and was worried of the consequences of lying.

Carlos sighs, "Fine, here have the rest of my burger." as he hands it to Logan, who looks at him hesitantly. "Take it now." Carlos says adamantly before Logan could decline. Logan takes it out of Carlos grasp who begins to watch Logan intently to make sure he ate it and on cue Logan takes a bite, hearing James and Kendall giggle uncontrollably in the process.

"I wouldn't be laughing. You two seem to sit awfully close to each other." Carlos notices James and Kendall in each others bubble space.

"Well its just because...it just..why we're like brothers we can't sit this close." James says blushing and all flustered while Kendall has a hint of blush on his face. "Sure Sure guys" Carlos grins that he got James back.

"We gotta go see ya Logan." Kendall says yanking James along with him to leave.

Once they left, Logan could tell that there was something about the connection between those two that made him suspicious. Were they...no they couldn't.

Carlos suddenly speaks, "Are you seriously doing homework? Gosh you're a nerd!" Carlos laughs.

Logan smiles not knowing how to respond. Curiously Logan asks. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

Carlos looks directly at Logan for a few seconds, "Well let's just say we contrast from each other. They never liked my rebellious ways and..other things so they decided to get me my own house to learn responsibility and crap so that I can become more mature. But look how that's turned out, they practically freed me to do whatever the hell I want." Carlos says, putting his feet up on the couch and hands going to the back of his head.

Scared to go further into Carlos personal life, Logan decided that it was time to go home. "Ummm i think I'm gonna go." Looking at Carlos for an answer.

"What?..do you want me to drop you home or are you walking? Carlos questioned Logan.

"Oh i'll be fine, I can take the bus and walk home, I-its not that far from here." Logan said not wanting to be helpless and needy.

"Okay...see you tomorrow in class I guess." Carlos stating the obvious.

Logan gives Carlos a warming smile as Carlos walks him to the door. "Thank you...Carlos" Logan gives him a genuine smile and Carlos giving him a hearty pat on the back. With that Logan walks away heading home. Still dazed, Logan began to think, he actually bonded with Carlos, it was weird seeing him not so bad and his house was to die for! Carlos was a pretty nice guy..And him sharing his burger was the sweetest thing ever! It's like they kissed since Carlos' lips were on it too! Okay Logan, that is kind of weird. Almost at his foster home, he suddenly sees a figure that he all too well knows, and that person is…Dak.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope u liked it! so yeah next chap might be short idk XD. But dont forget to Review please! Pretty please with Big Time Rush on top! **

**And tell others about this story.. tell your friends, people you love, people you hate, just tell people to read :)  
**

**Wazza! Karate chop! Fork chop! XOXO  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet

**Hi! So this chap is pretty short again sorry! But i have started ch 5 so it shouldnt be that long till i put it in. Anyways So we left off at dak**  
** dun dun dun! Anywho Thanks to those that reviewed, Faved and followed you guys are all awesome! woohoo! sooo on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Logan starts to shake as he sees Dak and his group of jocks close in on him. Logan stands there petrified cornered in every direction, nowhere to escape. "Well well well who do we have here? Sup Logan where you going? Dak demands moving in closer to Logan as Logan tries to back away slowly.

"I-im just going home...please just let me go..please!." Logan voice full of desperation. Dak began to chuckle at how he made Logan cower so easily, but that's the way he wanted it, he wanted to make him pay for what he did to both him and his car.

"Im not letting you leave after banging my car with fucking body. You kind of dented it! And you fucking kneed me in my mouth! You don't think that im gonna let you off that easily? Now do you?"

"But didn't you get your revenge on me already? You sent me to the nurses office." Logan questioned hoping for some way out.

"Haha doesn't mean I can't screw you up again. Dak plainly said with a sadistic look.

"Please i'll do anything! i'll...i'll pay the damage. Just let me go." Logan was on the verge of tears and clasping his hands together.

"Oh you're paying for it! In money AND in pleasure." Dak devilishly smirks.

It takes Logan a moment to realize Dak's intentions and his face loses color if that was even possible on his already pale skin. Logan tries to run but the jocks grab his arms and roughly pinned him to the ground. They punch Logan in the face and turn him on his stomach. Logan tried to get up but the jocks put weight on his arms and legs making it impossible for him to move. Logan started to scream while tears ran down his dirt covered face, Yells filling the quiet night sky. Dak yanked off Logan jeans and boxers in one motion as he positioned himself. Dak took off his own pants and boxers, dick springing forth hard and erected. Logan was struggling to escape, only to be punched in the head, arms, and legs by the other big jocks holding him down. Dak moves his cock towards Logans entrance, poking at his ring of muscle ready to go in hard and raw. Logan heart beats faster not ready for the intrusion creeping forth. In one lunge, Dak darted forward forcing his whole length into Logan. Logan screamed out in pain at the girth of Daks Cock as it surely ripped him in two. Dak started to thrust in and out of Logan, pleasured moans escaping his mouth and muffled wails and sobs coming from Logan who was roughly pressed into the ground. In a few moments, Dak started to thrust erratically, hands firmly gripping at Logan's hips that will probably leave bruises.

"Fuck, Fuck oh-yesss! you are so tight! uh ngh! im gonna c-cum! Dak then Spilled his seed into Logan, it mixing with the crimson blood running down his thighs. After getting down from his high, Logan stomach churned and body weak from the assault. Logan hated how he felt right now, the excruciating pain that ran though his whole body making it feel paralyzed.

"Thats what you get! I bet you enjoyed that you little gay whore. I know you are gay! Hell the whole school does, it is pretty obvious always seeing you try and sneak a peek at all the guys!" Dak spewing vemon in his words. He then pulled out of Logan and left him there unable to move. Logan couldn't believe everyone knew he was gay, he thought that he made sure no one found out, but I guess someone noticed and rumors spread. Suddenly, Logan was slowly drifting off, the world becoming pure black and the inability to see anything until he fully blacked out.

* * *

After several minutes past, but what felt like hours to Logan, he finally tried to get up. His legs numb and a sharp pain in his ass as he puts back his clothes. Knees wobbling he manages to stand with soft sobs still coming from him. Suddenly he feels someone tug him up, it couldn't have been a boy, this person had skinny arms and had long hair, it was definitely a girl. Logan looked up to see that it was a brunette that looked so familiar like he has seen her in school before. Her eyes full of concern and worry. When his eyes register, he finally sees that it was Camille, the girl that is in Logan's classes and helps organize school activities and events. Logan would say that he actually does talk to Camille at times and knows that she is a sweet and kind girl. Camille gives him a warming smile, "Are you okay Logan? I heard screaming so went to check it out. And it's a good thing that I did."

"I'll help walk you home okay? Camille announces as she helps prop him up and walk home. All Logan could do was nod his head, still too traumatized about what just happened.

He grabs his bag and limps his way home to his foster parents. Finally making it, he stands on the porch and Camille lets go of him, "I'm sorry about what happened. Those jerks will face Karma I just know it! I guess I will see you tomorrow in class." She says going to give Logan a gentle hug and then walking away back home. Logan sighs as he opens the door seeing his foster parents watching TV and noticing his presence. "Logan why do look like you have gotten hit by a bus? oh Logan, I thought told you so many times stop acting so smart no one likes a smarty pants you know." his foster mom, Samantha said.

"Go clean yourself up you look horrible and after go straight to bed you have school." his foster dad, Jacob said emotionlessly turning back to the television.

Logan had a frown on his face of how his foster parents didn't care about him. He darted to his room with tears forming yet again. Logan hated his life, he hated it so much. He believes that no one cares about him and he would be better off being dead. This was what Logan had to deal with...a horrible life at school and at home. These were the reasons why he sometimes questions his own existence...

* * *

**Well thats it..sadly -.- So Camille is in hear but she isnt a big character just a minor one that talks to Logan and stuff.  
**

**So how do you like Logans Foster Parents? well i hate them! and i feel so bad hurting Logan so much aww! :(  
**

**Anyways Review Please and thank you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Comfort I Need

**Okay new chapter! Sorry if you were waiting i had to go to a wedding and it was so cute! And then today Carlos posts a pic of him at the gym! ahhh too much hotness! his arms are so beautiful! That how my bad boy Carlos' body is suppose to look like if you are wondering. So yeah if you didnt know what his body and arms looks like, its just like the real Carlos ;). *sigh* i love that pic! anyways i'll fangirl later!**

**So thanks to CUTE CARGAN LOVE, OsnapitzT0Ri, rainy dayz and silver dreams,AnonymousNinjaGirl and brittney for reviewing! You guys ROCK! and to those that follow and favorite!**

* * *

As morning began, Logan walked..well..limped his way to his locker. Doing his daily routine of getting his books and going to class. Once class starts Logan takes his seat, being greeted by Camille who just came into class. "Hi Logan! So are you feeling better?" Camille gives a warming smile and Logan shakes his head.

"Aww don't worry you'll be okay. Who attacked you yesterday anyways? I didn't really see." Camille asked curiously.

Just as soon as he was reminded, Logan mind starts to remember the traumatic experience from yesterday. How his body hurt, the piercing screams that echoed in the night, the feeling of being raped rough and hard and worst of all the face of the one that raped him. Logan was shaken out of his thoughts when Camille placed a hand on his shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me I understand. Well I better go back to my seat before the teacher gets all whiny. See you later I guess." With that, Camille turned on her heel and looked back to give Logan a small wave and caring smile as Logan reciprocated the action, feeling a little better that someone actually cared and talked to him.

* * *

After two painful periods, Logan limped his way to the cafeteria. Kendall, James and Carlos settled on their table see Logan limping. "Is he limping?" Kendall asked with a confused face, cocking his head to the side.

"Carlos what did you do? Dont tell me you already-"

"What the fuck! No! I did not do anything to him!" Carlos cuts off James before he could finish. James flashing a devious smile.

"Maybe you should check if he's alright Carlos." Kendall suggested.

"Why should I? I barely know him"

"Well he is your partner for the bonding project crap. It would be a great opportunity to bond" Kendall points out.

"Ugh I don't even get why we have this project! it's so stupid! like what's the purpose? Hell, like me and Logan would actually be friends, I don't think so, we are practically opposites! I'm a bad boy and he's a nerd." Carlos rants.

"Los are you just saying that because of the stupid social ranking shit? Because it doesn't matter…There are no restrictions for love, it doesn't matter if you two are different. Anything can happen; you never know you might get along with him. Besides, there is no limit when it comes to Love." James tells Carlos in a serious tone while Carlos looks at him like James is a crazy person.

"WHAT? Why are you talking bout love? I don't even like Logan we are just acquaintances."

"If you say so…But you should still talk to him." Carlos thinks about it for a few minutes and finally speaks, "I'll talk to him later."

"Whens that? We're ditching after lunch remember?" Kendall reminds while taking a bite of his chicken. "And I bet you are just gonna keep holding it off, so I want you to talk to him now."

"Okay, okay I'll go talk to him! I don't even see why I need to." Carlos grumbles making his way to the back corner where Logan sat.

Logan was occupied eating his food when he saw Carlos standing by the table. He was confused of why Carlos would even approach him and just stared at him not knowing what to expect.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlos said coming off a little harsh than intended.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Logan begins to worry.

"I saw you limping, something happen?"

"N-n-no I just hurt my ankle a little while walking home." Logan tried to cover up from what really happened, Carlos seeming not too convinced.

"If you're lying to me I'm gonna kick your ass. I hate people that lie to ME, they are a bunch weak sauces. They have the nerve to lie in my face; I just want to fuck them up for thinking that they can get away with it! Makes me feel as if they think have more power over me so they can lie whenever they want and get away without me knowing. I HATE that!" Carlos said through clenched teeth, hatred hinting in his tone.

Logan started to freak out because he just lied to Carlos, he felt guilt and fear eat him away as he tried to make a decision to tell him the truth or keep the lie. Carlos crossed his arms glaring at Logan expecting him to answer. After a couple seconds, he was starting to get impatient from no response and turned on his heel to walk away until Logan finally opened his mouth.

"Okay! Fine I'm sorry..i-i lied to you I'm just am so scared of what really happened i couldn't tell you!" Logan's voice cracked and tears streaming down his face.

Carlos turned around and used all the power he had to not punch Logan for lying to him. "So what really happened?" Carlos said trying to hold back an outburst that wanted to come out.

"i-i can't tell you." Logan looked down tears dropping onto the table.

"Why not? it can't be that bad." Carlos asked feeling strange as he felt the need to know how bad it could be that it brought Logan to tears.

"I-i-it kinda i-is." logan sniffles

Carlos takes a seat next to Logan, pulling his chin up so that he was looking directly at his brown tear filled eyes. "Try me" Carlos says waiting for Logan to talk.

Logan takes a moment to settle down until he finally musters the courage to tell him, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I-i was...R-raped." Logan breaks down at his own words burying his head on the table.

"W-What!" Carlos eyes widened and shocked. Even though he was a bad boy, he would NEVER rape someone EVER. Especially someone as innocent as Logan. That was just wrong, rape and making love were two way different things. Carlos hand behind Logan and rubbed hiss back for comfort trying to help seethe the crying. Because that's what Logan needed…comfort.

The lunch bell rings and Logan is still sobbing. "Logan the bell rang you should get going to class." Carlos says patting his back.

Logan looks up, eyes red and swollen nodding his head getting ready to leave. Carlos was about to ask him who did it to him, but for now he would leave it at that. "Aren't you coming to 3rd period too?" Logan asks softly.

"No, the guys and I are ganna go meet up with another gang so we can beat the crap out of them." Carlos casually says.

"Why would you do that?"

"Its a gang thing you wouldn't understand."

"Okay" Logan nods beginning to walk away and to the class that forced Logan to do the bonding project with Carlos. Suddenly, Carlos has that strange feeling in him again of wanting to help Logan and calls after him.

"Hey wait! Do you want to do that bonding project we have...tonight at the movies? I can pick you up from your house so it's safer." Carlos stops Logan before he left, Logan turns around looking shocked of what Carlos just offered. He had some feeling that Carlos wasn't doing it for the project but something else, Something more. His mind going blank and the only thing he could do was nod his head, "Sure is 6:00 okay? And here's my number so you can call me… and my address to my house." Logan impulsively says as he awkwardly writes his number and address on a piece of paper and hands it to Carlos.

"Yeah sounds good to me. 'kay see you tonight." And with that Carlos walks back to an overly smiling James and Kendall waiting near the back door.

"WHOOHOO! looks like Carlitos has a soft spot for his little Logie…and got his digits!" James says nudging Carlos playfully on his side.

Carlos annoyingly rolls eyes with a faint smile on his face and leaves the school with James and Kendall following in pursuit.

* * *

**Well the next chapter is the movies! hehe its like a date if you ask me haha! Aww Carlos does seem nice to logan dont cha think ;) Dont forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Date

**Gots a new chappy! this is where Carlos and logan go to the movies! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews Cute Cargan Love, Brittney, rainy dayz and silver dreams,OsnapitzT0Ri, 0809m and guest. And to all the peeps that followed and faved! woohoo! awesomesauce! **

**Anywho on with the story! sorry for the spelling and grammer**

* * *

It was almost 6 and luckily his foster parents weren't home. As per usual, they went out enjoying their lives while Logan stays home doing all the housework. Anyways, Logan was getting ready for Carlos to pick him up, He first took a rich lathered bath and after he was done put on a simple white polo shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Yeah, he didnt have nice clothes so he had to work with the hideous wardrobe he had. Suddenly his phones rings and Logan looks to see he got a text.

C: Hey im outside hurry up.

Logan's heart begins to race for the fact that Carlos actually texted him and was waiting outside his house. You see this was the first time he was going to hang out with another teen, nonetheless it being a bad boy. He didn't know what to expect or how to react, so all he could do was hope for the best and nothing bad happens. Logan nervously texted back, hands shaking.

L: Okay im coming.

Logan checked himself in the mirror for one last time and darted outside to not keep Carlos waiting. Logan approached the car and carefully got inside the car. Logan could see Carlos dressed in a black and white jersey jacket and white skinny jeans with a double chain on the side. His hair was also in a very short faux hawk and he was guessing he had black vans on but was somewhat unsure because he couldnt really see his shoes while in the car. Logan started to get insecure of his own outfit as it didnt stand a chance to Carlos'. Carlos noticed Logan expression looking at him with confusion. "Everything alright?"

"Umm...it's just that...you..your clothes are so much nicer than mine. I bet it's kind of embarrassing for you to be hanging with the likes of me." Logan answers truthfully fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well it is- I mean...its not like anyone is gonna see you in the theater, its pretty dark there."

Logan's heart breaks when he hears what Carlos said but hey who can blame him, who wouldn't be embarrassed of him. Finally they get out of the driveway and head to the movies.

Logan speaks again trying to make conversation so that they don't suffer the awkward silence moment, "So how was your gang fight thing?"

Carlos glances at Logan before turning back to the road. "Oh the dumbasses chickened out. They are so stupid! We were supposed to scrap but then they didn't even show up. I don't know if they were just playing with us or that they are a bunch of pussies." Carlos said in annoyance as they finally made it to the movie theater. Both step out of the car, closing the door behind them.

"So I was thinking we watch the new horror movie what do ya say?" Carlos asked excitedly eyes looking directly at Logan. There it is again..Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that now look more soft and inviting. Logan didn't know what to say, he dreaded horror films but Carlos looks forward to watching one. He didn't want to watch a scary movie but he also didn't want Carlos to think he was a wimp and not do what Carlos wanted to do.

"Well!" Carlos asked getting impatient that Logan was just standing there with a blank expression.

"Umm..o-okay s-sure." Logan gave the best fake smile he could as they went get the tickets and snacks. While ordering food, Logan noticed the young teenage girl worker trying to flirt with Carlos. To say Logan didn't care was a lie, he actually felt a little jealousy towards the girl. The girl was leaning over the counter trying to show off her boobs right in Carlos' face. Carlos smirked at the sight at winked at her. To Logan he was disgusted, not only just because he was gay but also because he hated people that were so slutty and provocative. "You got a big load there, Hey how about I get a discount on the food." Carlos asked seductively, leaning over and placing a hand on hers. For some reason, as soon as Carlos fell right into her trap, Logan had a strange feeling, he felt his blood boil and race through his veins. His heart furiously beated and even feeling envy for her.

"Okay! You can have it free of charge if you give me a little kiss on lips." the girl said flirtatiously batting her eyes.

Logans eyes widened and beginning to get red filled anger and jealousy. Carlos chuckled and leaned forward to give a peck on the girls lips, the girls lips moving all sloppily of need and seeing her stick her tongue into his mouth while Carlos does the same. After a few seconds, Carlos winked as they pull back with a faint pop. Logan mind went in total chaos of what he just saw, he didnt even notice that he was clenching his teeth and his hand were in a tight ball of fist. He was shaking with pure animosity, his lips trembling and breath hitched. The girl giggled and gave Carlos the free food. "Maybe you can call me some time." The girl said as she slipped a paper with her number into Carlos' hand.

That did it for Logan, his eyes and face flushed red as he roughly snatched the paper out of Carlos' hand and ripped it up in front of her face, throwing it back at her. "He is NOT interested in a slut like you!" Carlos and the girl both looked at Logan in disbelief and shock as Logan stormed away to the movie they were gonna watch. Carlos just glanced at the girl seeing her mouth open in awe then following Logan in hot pursuit. When Carlos caught up to Logan he yanked his arm back causing Logan to turn around and face Carlos. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa Logan what the hell was that? Wow I never you had it in you." Carlos sounding surprised.

"Im sorry..i dont know what came over me..i just...hate girls like that." Logan looked down his eyes still blood shot red. Carlos hand went out and lifted Logans chin for him to look directly at his eyes.

"You do know that I was just using that girl for our free food right?" Carlos confessed. "Besides I don't even like her one bit, and she kisses like a pig!" Carlos laughs playfully elbowing Logan in the ribs causing Logan to laugh and sign in relief that Carlos didn't enjoy that kiss.

Finally they made their way to find seats waiting for the movie to start. During the first half of the movie, Logan felt like he was going to be scared to death for he couldnt take anymore of the movie. He was petrified from all the girly shrieks and things popping out of the blue. Without thinking he buried his head into Carlos' shoulder closing his ears with his hands. Carlos saw logan hiding into his shoulder and smiled at how cute he was, shaking and all. He decided to put his arm around Logan to give him a little extra comfort. Feeling the sudden contact, Logan pushed himself further into Carlos now burying his face in the crook of his neck. He took a whiff of Carlos that made Logan see stars, he smelled like a mixture of lavender, citrus with a slight blend of an oceany air smell to it. Just from one whiff and Logan felt so calm and relaxed from the soothing, delectable and tropical smell emitting from the Latino. After the movie was over Logan was fast asleep in Carlos' neck and Carlos couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked and his adorable dimples that formed. Shaking the thoughts of Logan out of his head, the Latino gently shook Logan awake so that they could leave. Logan begins to stir until he realizes he slept on Carlos and quickly gets up eyes wide.

"I-i-im so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep on y-you!" Logan wore a worried look hoping Carlos doesnt get mad.

"It's okay, you were scared so I understand. Plus it was kinda cute how you looked sleeping on me" Carlos flashed a wink and put an arm around Logan.

Logan blushed as they made their way out of the movie theater and to the car, seeing the same girl now looking at Logan with smug look filled with jealousy. Carlos followed Logans gaze seeing the girl and smirked at how pissed she looked. Carlos made it worse for her as he gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, surprising Logan and the girl. Logan was in disbelief when he felt Carlos' soft lips press against his skin and it felt like pure bliss to his ears when he heard a pop when Carlos pulled away. This made Logan feel a lot better knowing Carlos was paying attention to him and that he may have feelings for someone like Logan.

* * *

**Welp thats the movie *ahem Date* they had haha! So Carlos thinks Logan is cute oh ho ho ho! :) well who can resist Logans dimples! lol XD. i know i cant! and Carlos' dimples ahhh! and kendalls too :). **

**Anyways till next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises, surprises

**Hi! so sorry it took a while! Anywho thanks to CUTE CARGAN LOVE,Lewkis,welshmaslow,OsnapitzT0Ri, and ElAyNa11 for reviewing chap 6! And yay to those that follow and faved!**

**ENough of that! on with the story! and there are probably spelling and grammer errors. oh well!  
**

* * *

The next morning it was a Sunday and Carlos woke up to his cell phone ringing. Carlos groaned in annoyance, pushing off his blanket that now revealed his prominent chest and broad shoulders that made him radiate as the sunlight hit his body making him glow. With eyes still closed he grabbed his cellphone on the side desk and answered. "What!"

"Chillax Grumpy ass! I was waking you up so we could head to the gym." James said defensively.

"Oh crap I forgot about that. My bad James. So is Kendall coming too?" Carlos says sleepily as he throws his legs off to the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes and going to the bathroom to wash up.

"Yeah he's actually here with me. But you know him he doesnt really work out, so he's gonna go buy sum beers for us. We drink at your house? sound good?" James questioned and Carlos could slightly hear in the background, Kendall telling James to shut up that he does go all out when it comes to working out.

"Aight, rajah that! Where you guys stay now?" Carlos asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Outside your house. Now hurry the ass up." James plainly said and hung up the phone, Carlos hearing James honk his horn. With that, Carlos got ready going into his dresser and pulling out a tight black wifebeater tank top and shorts.

* * *

At the Gym, Carlos and James got to work lifting weights while Kendall went to the store to buy some food and get some alcohol. You may be thinking Kendall is underage which is true, but not unless you have hook ups, and get along with the manager that lets you sneak out a couple beers. First Kendall went to buy some food for tonight at Carlos' house. Kendall walked towards the snack section to get chips but when he turned the corner he crashed into a person. Looking down at other who fell, Kendall realized that it was Logan now sitting there on the floor with fear in his eyes.

"You okay there dude? You need to gain some weight, I knocked you down and that wasn't even that hard." Kendall said extending out a hand that Logan then took, being pulled up by Kendall.

"Im fine. What are you doing here?" Logan had a confused look on this face, he didn't expect for someone like Kendall to be at the store shopping for groceries.

"What Bad boys can't go shopping for food? And some beers." Kendall cockily grinned.

"But your underage... thats illegal." Logans eyes widened in shock.

"So, haven't noticed..uhh bad boy here! What else would you expect?" Kendall pointing out the obvious. "And you better not tell anyone about this got that!"

Logan nodded his head in agreement not wanting to upset Kendall. "But how are you going to sneak it past the cashier when you pay for the alcohol?"

"Easy, first I pay for the food, then when I leave the store and go to the back door and open the storage to get some beers. And yes I have the key, the manager lets us take some beers for a couple bucks." Kendall explained to a speechless Logan.

"Anyways, Hey you want to come over Carlos' house tonight? it's gonna be SICK! And you are coming, I'm not taking no for an answer." Kendall looking at Logan with determined eyes that made Logan cower.

"Ummm...I-i..well i have to finish shopping for groceries for my foster parents...and i dont think they would let me go. Logan said trying to make an excuse, knowing all too well that his foster parents were going out and wont be back till late at night.

"Excuses excuses. C'mon Logan! live life for once! go out and have some fun. Whats life without a little time to goof off. Kendall said trying to enlighten Logan. "Annnddd...Carlos is gonna be there. Kendall teased.

"I...dont think-"

"I know you like him." Kendall teased again cutting off Logan.

Logan blushed, cheeks tinting red at the thought of the sexy Latino clouding his mind of the night they hung out at the movies. He had to admit, that was the best night he has ever had. Bonding with Carlos, the one boy that everyone drools over, infatuated by his bad boy demeanor and good looks. Oh how he savored every moment he spent with Carlos and not to mention the way his muscular arms felt around his shoulder and his soothing smell that lingered on his skin.

"I-im sorry Kendall but i gotta go." Logan left running to pay for the groceries and running out of sight.

Kendall sighed but was far from giving up. He knew Logan liked Carlos and that Carlos may also have suppressed feelings for Logan he could definitely tell just by one look at their eyes. All Kendall wanted was for Carlos to find the one who would love him right. Carlos told him before, growing up he was never properly loved by his parents or anyone in the matter and look where it has gotten him. Sure Carlos is bad, but Kendall could see in his eyes, that deep inside, he longs for someone. Someone more than just a friend. Someone to hold, to kiss, and to call his own. He just holds it all back and puts up this bad boy front to try and show that he is stronger and doesn't need it. But Kendall wants to change that and show him that someone out there would love Carlos. Kendall just has a feeling Logan is the one person. He wants Carlos to be loved, besides what are best friends for.

* * *

Kendall soon exited the store and took the beer from the storage, then made his way over to the gym. Spotting James and Carlos doing sit-ups Kendall marched toward them having a plan in his head. "Hey Carlos!" Both boys stopped and looked up at kendall.

"No hey for me?" James pouted

Kendall gave James a apologetic look and turned his gaze at Carlos.

"What up Kendall?" Carlos asked out of breath.

"Do you know where Logan lives?" Kendall asked

"Uhhh..yeah why?" Carlos having a confused look on his face wondering why Kendall wanted to know where Logan lived.

"Because i ran into Logan at the store and he dropped his license before i could tell him. Kendall lied. "I was wondering if we can give it back before heading to your house?"

Carlos thought for a moment before finally agreeing "I guess we can." Carlos agreed to kendalls request.

* * *

Around 5, they arrived at Logans house seeing no car in the driveway, meaning Logan was home alone. Kendall hastly made his way to the door ringing the doorbell. He heard footsteps and soon enough the door opens revealing a wide eyed and astonished Logan.

"Hey so i told Carlos about you coming and he said it was fine." Kendall lied again.

"I dont think i can go." Logan said timidly through the half open door.

"C'mon Carlos and James are waiting outside. And i bet they wouldnt be too happy if i told them you declined and to think we came all this way to pick you up." Kendall tried to make Logan feel bad, and it worked.

Logan looked past Kendall seeing Carlos and James waiting. Logan started to panick looking at Kendall then back to the car repetitively, He did want to upset both James and Carlos, who know what they would do. "I suppose i could stay for a little while..but thats it."

Kendall smiled and told Logan to get ready and come down when he was nodded his head and closed the door, heading for his room to get changed as Kendall stalked back to the car.

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked

"Hold up, Logan is coming with us." Kendall announced making Carlos look at him with a surprised look.

"What! Why did you invite him!." Carlos was getting annoyed.

"Carlos i know you like him."

" I do NOT! how many times do i keep saying that!" Carlos blushed slightly as he was not too sure if he did like Logan or not, but at the movies, Logan was just so cute. But he figured it was nothing, maybe.

"Carlos you told us you're gay, so why dont you just admit you like him!"

"yeah so...that doesnt mean i would like Logan!"

"Come on just let him come." Kendall begged.

"Hell no.. i'll invite him when you and james start dating! and we know thats never gonna happen...so no!" Carlos yelled. Kendall and James' faces went blank untill Kendall spoke up.

"Actually...We are dating" Kendall Confessed and James sat there shocked that Kendall exposed the truth.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Welp thats all! what cha think? How will carlos react to this?  
**

**Again sorry for the wait! didnt really have time and i kept fangirling over Kendall getting a tat and haircut, James getting a haircut, Logan getting a haircut, and Carlos getting a Tattoo! It was funny, i just went on twitter and then suddenly they all started tweeting about tattoos and haircuts! i was like, ahh too much to handle! well Kendall has a sugar skull tattoo. Still didnt see Carlos' ;/  
**

**Speaking of Carlos, i am so sad for him! his tweets recently are so sad! aww i was crying for him! and i kept telling him to smile and be strong and that he could deal with the break up. Besides he is going through the 5 stages of break up. I think thats why he is tweeting these sad things. The stages are Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and then acceptance. i think he is ethier in bargaining or denial or depression. But yeah its just the stages he is going through, he will eventually come through i know he is strong! And today he actually tweeted happier things like he used exclamation marks so yeah lol. Hope he is happy!  
**

**And then i heard that carlos announced at the concert that there is going to be a season 4 of BTR! AHHHHHH! going crazy and a third album! haha sorry for my rambling and fangirling but hey thats how rushers are! :) i may ramble again fyi hahaha!  
**

**KK till next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Coming out

**Yay next chapter! and there may be some cargan, you'll just have to read. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Lewkis,CUTE CARGAN LOVE,OsnapitzT0Ri,ElAyNa11, and GaY4LiFe15. **

**You guys are awesomesauce and to those that follow and fav! :).  
**

**well on with da story!**

* * *

"WHAT!" Carlos screamed full of utter shock to the words that escape Kendalls mouth.

Kendall stood his ground, "Yeah we are. Is something wrong with that!?"

Carlos was lost with words, "I-i...why haven't you ever told me! I'm okay with it but still...i had the right to know my best friends are dating!" Carlos berated.

"Well now that you know, did you know that Kendall is a screamer?" James jumps into the conversation, surprising Kendall and Carlos.

"What the fuck James don't tell him that! Maybe if you didn't fuck me so hard I wouldn't be screaming so loud!" Kendall slapped James in the chest.

"Lalalala! Can you two shut up! I don't think I want to hear about my two friends fucking each other." Carlos was failing his arms trying to make Kendall and James stop talking.

"You said you don't think? Which means that you kinda do want to know. Carlos you horndog." James playfully teased and making Carlos get all flustered.

" Anyways! we are sorry for not telling you. But back to the matter at hand, will you just invite Logan?" Kendall finally was able to change the subject.

Carlos looked hesitant, "i...i dont know."

"But you said if Kendall and i date then you will invite Logan over and well...we are dating!" James reminding Carlos of what he said before.

"Ugh fine! he can come..but it's not even a party. it's just us 3 guys going to get drunk and eating."

As if on cue, Logan appears closing the door to his house and carefully walking over to the car. Out of the blue, Kendall announced that he would drive and ended up yanking Carlos out of the driver's seat and pulling him to the ground taking Carlos' seat as James sits shotgun.

"What the fuck was that for!" Carlos said getting up dusting his pants, glaring at Kendall who sat in the drivers seat with a smirk on his face. "Looks like you have to sit in the back with Logan, Carlos." Carlos unwillingly sat in the back watching Logan shyly step into the car with a blush on his face. The car ride was awkward as Carlos and Logan exchanged glances at each other here and there when one was not looking. Finally arriving at Carlos' home, they all went inside.

* * *

As they got all the bud lights and snacks set up in the living room, they turn on the TV. to watch a movie.

"So Logan you drink?" James asked as he sat on the couch next to Kendall who was already downing a bottle.

"N-No...im underage and too much alcohol isn't good for you."

"Seriously Logan! You are such a goody-goody! Has one drink ever hurt anyone?" James laughed.

Carlos on the other hand was finished with his 3rd bottle clearing his throat from the burning sensation after swallowing the bitter liquid.

"Why dont you just try one? You're not gonna die and not like the police tracks every illegal drinker." Carlos said shoving a beer in front of Logans face earning a shake of logans head in response. Carlos sighs giving up on making Logan drink and goes back to drinking.

After several minutes, Logan uncomfortably sat there eating chips while the other guys drowned themselves with 3 more bottles each of the intoxicating liquid. That was when things started to get out of hand. Kendall and james laughed to themselves calling each other nicknames like kenny and jamie. And Carlos was what really suprised Logan. Carlos was up in Logans face, stumbling everywhere, laughing and trying to hug him. Carlos eyes were half open, touching Logan and trying to get on top of him and do who knows what. Logan escaped from underneath Carlos starting to get worried and tried to give Carlos water to help the drunken Latino. However, it was easier said than done for Carlos refused to drink, that was until Logan rested on top of Carlos and gave him the water, ignoring the grinding that Carlos was doing. After a couple minutes Carlos knocked out.

Sighing in relief that he was finish dealing with Carlos, Logan looked in James and Kendalls direction, the sight made Logan's eyes pop out of what he was looking at. James was on top of Kendall hungrily assaulting his lips with a kiss and wildly grinding their hips together. He could hear their moans of bliss and the friction between them got faster. Logan couldn't help but watch as his jeans began to get tight. He started to imagine how it would look for Carlos and him to be able to do that and how magical it would feel to have their bodies rubbed against each other, And their lips pressed together in perfect harmony. After several minutes, James and Kendall stripped down to their boxer briefs and hands wandering all over each other's bodies. Logan was roughly palming himself as he watched the two go further into it. Just then Carlos began to stir not feeling as drunk as before. He looked up to see Logan touching himself who was watching his 2 best friends getting intimate. Getting up he startled Logan who immediately stop rubbing his crotch and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"What happened? Carlos asked now sitting up, rubbing his head from the still lingering headache.

"Y-You guys were all drunk and I took care of you since it seems Those two are busy with something else." Logan scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well thanks that was really nice of you." Carlos gave Logan a crooked smirk. He was surprised that Logan actually cared enough to help him when he was drunk and not just leave.

Logan blushed, oh how many times Carlos makes Logan blush. "Well…I was worried so I thought I should help you. It would be wrong to abandon a drunk person, they could get hurt and I didn't want that to happen."

This time Carlos blushed, He didn't know why but he liked Logan for the generous act he did. Logan actually cared about him, Maybe there is something between them. "Logan...Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure?" Logan inched closer to Carlos.

"I just wanna say that...I..." Carlos froze not knowing if he should say what he wanted, and Logan just kept looking at him waiting for an answer.

"I just wanna say that..I...your...an awesome guy." Carlos said too afraid to say what he really wanted to say.

"uhh..oh..well thanks." Logan gave a reassuring smile.

That was it! Carlos couldn't take it. "Logan can I tell you something else." Carlos spoke again as Logan looked back at him.

"I..." Carlos was starting to have second thoughts again. It was weird, how did Logan manage to make Carlos cower; this was not like Carlos to get nervous. But he gathered all his strength to talk. "Logan i want to say that...i like you...A lot. At first i thought you were a pathetic nerd, but now that i got to know you...i started to feel different when im around you. Every time that I look at you, You make my heart both beat fast and slow it down as well. You make me laugh with just the way you are. We may be opposites but thats what makes it so much better, you see, we balance each other out. We can learn and teach each other. You have no idea how bad you make my emotions go crazy...how crazy you make me. Please logan, please tell me that you feel the same way." Carlos eyes glistened with all the emotions stirring inside of him.

Logan was shocked by all this, He couldn't believe what Carlos just said to him, Carlos likes him. Carlos the bad boy, Actually has feeling for someone like Logan. This was definitely just like one of those romantic movies. Logan was so overwhelmed but he knew that he too had feeling for Carlos. There is just something that makes Logan attracted to Carlos.

Logan grabbed Carlos' hands and looked directly at his glossy eyes. "Yes Carlos, i do feel the same. The exact same way." Logan smiled as Carlos started to creep forward. Their faces now inches apart that logan could smell the alcohol that still lingered in Carlos' breath. They leaned closer now lips slightly brushing, looking into each other's eyes. Then Carlos made the move and gently smashed his lips with Logans'. What started as a gentle and passionate kiss turned into a full out makeout as they sloppily kissed. Logan felt Carlos lick and nip at his lower lip begging for entrance and Logan opened his mouth willingly. Carlos' tongue dove into Logan's mouth exploring each space. Logan and Carlos fought for dominance as Carlos laid Logan down on the couch without breaking the kiss. Carlos started to grind on Logan and both of them let out a moan. Carlos' hand reached down to unbutton Logan' jeans but he stopped Carlos from going any further. "Carlos no we cant, im not ready for that yet." Logan looked down in embarrassment and Carlos whined.

"Okay fine, but i dont know how long i can control myself." Carlos licked his lips seductively.

Just then they hear a loud moan and see that Kendall and James are naked and just cummed on their stomachs painting their bodies white.

"Oh shit! Great just when i thought i couldn't get even more horny!" Carlos palming his erection in front of logan.

Logan was starting to get aroused seeing Carlos touch himself. Something he dreamed of seeing and also doing some other things to Carlos' cock as well. Logan debated if he should do what he was thinking of doing to Carlos. Its not sex, its just giving some head right?. Logan was fine with wanting to give Carlos some head, he knew he wanted it..BAD. So he blurted out. "I can help you with your problem C-Carlos." Logan glancing up to look at Carlos.

Carlos eyes lit up hearing what Logan said. "How will you help me with my problem?" Carlos looked at Logan devilishly.

"I can give you a...Blowjob?" logan sounding more like a question than a statement.

Carlos was overly excited and sat upright on the couch. "Yes! Definitely! Please!"

Logan eagerly got off the couch and kneeled in front of Carlos seeing the tent in his pants. Logan slowly reached for the zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning the jeans. The large tent was even more noticeable as logan pulled off Carlos pants leaving him in his black Boxer briefs. Logan looked up at Carlos seeing him give Logan a reassuring smile and a wink. Logans hands trembled grabbing the waistband of the boxers. His heart was beating uncontrollably for the fact that Logan was going to see Carlos' dick for the first time. This was what Logan always dreamed of doing and now its actually happening, and Carlos is allowing for him to do it. Logan slowly pulled down the boxers, anticipation building, stomach churning. Mind going crazy.

Beep beep beep! Logans phone alarm goes off signaling that his foster parents were gonna go home and Logan needed to leave. Logan let go and stood up. "I have to get going... my foster parents leave for home at this time." Logan said meekly.

"Are you serious! Cant you just help me first?" Carlos pointed to his harden clothed member.

Logan shook his head. Heading for the door while Carlos sighed in defeat and pulled up his pants, running for Logan.

"Wait! i can drive you home. i want you to be safe." Carlos holding Logans hand and logan agreed. Once they arrived at Logans house, Carlos stopped Logan from leaving just yet.

"Wait so are we...boyfriends? Right?" Carlos asked

Logan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Carlos on the lips. "I guess we are." Carlos smiled showing his cute smile that made Logan's heart flutter. "I'll see you tomorrow at school logie?"

Logan giggled at his new nickname and nodded yes leaving towards his house. He looked back one last time, waving at Carlos goodbye and Carlos blew him a kiss before Logan entered his house glad his foster parents weren't home and that he finally had Carlos. It was funny, seeing Carlos act so sweet, This was definitely not the same bad boynthat everyone knew. People would be surprised that this was even the same Bad boy. Logan smiled at the thought of Carlos and how he was capable of loving someone, nonetheless it being Logan the neighborhood nerd/pushover. Logan was so happy maybe he finally found that special someone.

Driving home Carlos couldn't help but smile that he found someone to love. Logan..sweet, caring, and cute. And he was an good kisser too. Carlos chuckled at how adorable his Logie was But then another thought popped in his head, Kendall and James naked in his house fast asleep. Great he is gonna kick their asses for cumming on his couch but still..they did help Carlos get Logan..Nah he'll still kick their asses.

* * *

**So yay Cargan got together! and Kames is out and having some fun times lol. Well that was all folks. **

**On another note, awww Carlos is seriously making me sad! he keeps tweeting so many sad things! Gosh Carlos just stop dwelling on the past and move on. It is unhealthy for you to go through this sadness, i know its hard but you can make it through. Oh Carlos when hes sad im sad ;( yes, Carlos is actually my fav! and so is Logan, but i do love all of them too so yeah. Carlos i know you can get past this.**

**Okay thats all buh bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Just for love

**Next chappie! So again thanks to everyone that reviewed its good to know that people are liking the story. Also thank U to those that faved and follow! **

**Hmmmm...what else to say? idk. Well im happy there is gonna be a season 4 of btr and third album.  
**

**ANyways enjoy**

* * *

It was a Monday and Logan was doing his daily routine that he always does at school, opening his locker and taking out his books. However, Logan felt strong arms wrap around his waist that lifted him off his feet and given him a gentle twirl around before meeting the beautiful chocolate orbs of Carlos.

"Hey Logie!" Carlos merrily said giving Logan a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww PDA guys! James joked with Kendall behind him, both of them looking tired.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Carlos asked already knowing the answer as he put his arm on Logans side.

"Like you dont know! You fucking just let us sleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch and in the morning woke us up by pushing us off and we hit the stupid table!" James yelled at a laughing Carlos.

"Well that's what you get for having sex on my couch." Carlos said flatly and looked at Logan.

"You sleep well Logie? Have any good dreams...about me?" Carlos wildly grinning

"Yeah I slept well. And the dreams? no. But I was thinking about you last night." Logan had a rose red blush on his face.

"Awww I was thinking about you too! But remember you still owe me a little something." Carlos whispered into logans ear that sent chills up Logans spine from his beautiful raspy voice.

"Wait! I can't believe it took me so long to notice but are you two dating now?" Kendall only now recognizing.

"Well duh Kendall! You did see them kiss didn't you? James sarcastically.

"Whatever! Im still out of it today okay!" Kendall yelled to James who put his hands up in defense.

"Geez, more like bitchy." James whispered under his breath that Kendall couldn't hear.

"Are you two don't? And yes we are dating, Jealous?" Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and smiled in triumph.

"Psssh, I've got Kendall isn't that right Kenny." James cooed placing a hand on Kendall shoulder and suddenly the bell rings.

Carlos throws his arm around Logan's shoulder as they enter the class causing the other students to stare all having similar face reactions that ranged from shock, disgust and jealousy. This made Logan uncomfortable seeing that people did not like the idea that two different people from different social groups are interacting amongst each other. Carlos on the other hand didnt seem to give a damn as he tightened his grip on Logan bringing him over to sit next to him, with James and Kendall close behind.

* * *

Two periods of stares later, It was lunch and Logan started to worry even more. What if Carlos told him to sit with them? Should Logan go over? But what will the other students say about it? What will they do? So many questions popped into Logans mind but he was shaken out of them when he heard Carlos call out to him.

Great what now? Logan took a moment to think but ended up going to sit with Carlos when the jocks tripped Logan, causing him to fall on his tray of food. Realizing what happened, Logan stood up seeing the mess of his food smashed against shirt that will probably leave stains. Logan eyes started to blur but still being able to see a fuzzy image of Carlos who was running towards him. All Logan could hear was the immense taunting laughter of the whole cafeteria and that just made him lose it. He darted out of the cafeteria, too ashamed to look up when he reached exited the cafeteria he felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder.

"Baby, are you okay?" Carlos said with a concerned look on his face.

All Logan could do was shake his head "No" for it was too difficult to form words. Carlos firmly held Logans hand as they walk towards Carlos' locker.

From what logan could see, there was Carlos' name in the front with graffiti lettering that had the colors purple and black and a graffiti spray painted background around his name. Inside It had more graffiti writing all over, that was hard to make out but looked like it said, "Power, Strength, Pride, Will, and Love. It was like a collage of words that probably was very important to him, or what he lives by, and it made Logans heart flutter that love was included. Inside Carlos took out a black t-shirt and handed it to logan.

"Here, you can borrow my shirt." Logan smiled at Carlos' nice gesture as Carlos led him to the bathroom to change.

Once inside, Logan was hesitant about stripping his clothes in front of Carlos and Carlos caught on to his body language and facial expression.

"Dont worry Logie, just take off your shirt." Carlos giving him a warming smile.

Logan turned away from Carlos' gaze, pulled his shirt off his body and Carlos began to feel his pants tighten and blood flow to the bottom. Carlos handed over the black shirt and had the urge to touch Logans pale body. Logan may be a nerd but Carlos could see he had pectorals forming, some muscles on his arms and the most sexiest back dimples EVER! He began to lick his lips while staring at Logan and just as Logan turned to fully face him Logan was pushed against the wall and felt the touch of Carlos' lips. Carlos pushed himself harder into Logan, as he kissed logan full of lust. Logan moaned when he felt Carlos lick his lips, and Logan knew exactly what he wanted, giving him access to his mouth. Carlos wildly kissed Logan as his hands went down to reach Logan's ass and trying to tug them down.

"S-stop C-Carlos, you're going too far." Logan managed to get out, slightly pushing Carlos away.

"Please baby? I want to."

"No I told you, I'm not ready after...you know...when I was r-raped. Logan started to tear and Carlos cooed to him.

"I'm sorry, here go put your clothes on before I cant contain myself." Then a thought came into his head, he never got to know who rapped his logie, But it wasn't the right time to ask him seeing how emotional he still is.

Once Logan got dressed, he could smell the aroma of Carlos on it that made all the memories of being raped, disappear. He felt relaxed when he had it on, it was as if Carlos was always with him, next to him. Carlos went up to Logan and place his hand on Logans waist.

"Now, who fucking tripped you so that I can fuck them up." Carlos sounded angry.

"It was the jocks, but it's okay Carlos. You don't have to beat them up. It will make things worse. Please promise me you won't do anything?" Logan puppy dog eyes bore into Carlos' and Carlos couldn't help to oblige. Carlos sighed nodding his in agreement

"Oh and thank you." Logan gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek as they headed out of the bathroom to their next class, Carlos blushing.

* * *

Logan started to get frightened at all the glares coming his way, probably jealous at the fact that Carlos the sexy Latino bad boy was spending a lot of time with him. Thank goodness they didn't know that they both were dating, they probably think that Logan suddenly was able to befriend Carlos, Something no one had the guts to do, maybe because he was too sexy or too intimidating...Or both.

"So class remember your bonding projects and that in the end you have to write about what you learned about your partner, what their like, what you like about them, how well you got along, things you've done together and so forth. And also I'm expecting it be detailed and legitimate or else you will fail. Everyone understand?"

Everyone in the class groaned at the difficult task at hand but hey, its high school that's how all teens react to doing brain work. When the bell rang, everyone began gossiping among their peers about Logan and Carlos.

"Hey want to skip last period and get some food?" Carlos whispered to Logan.

"Carlos, you know I don't ditch. And you are supposed to stay in school." Logan sternly said.

"Well im still gonna go, do you want me to buy you a taco?" Carlos not caring if he gets caught.

"Ummm. sure...i guess. But don't get caught okay?"

" Don't worry Im a master of truancy, see you after school at the parking lot okay babe?" Carlos gave Logan a quick peck on his lips and left casually through the front door. Wow maybe he is the master of truancy, he just walked through the front door like nothing and no one caught him.

After school, Logan was excited to see Carlos and well...eat his taco, besides, he was hungry. Closing his locker, The Jennifer's walked up to him along with their group of cheerleaders and jock boyfriends.

"Why are you hanging with Carlos? You dont deserve to even stand next to him! its not fair! I should be the one he puts his arms around, not you! You're a pathetic loner! I don't see how you even got him to even be near you. Who would want to be friends with a worthless nerd!" the Jennifer's snarled at a timid Logan.

"Maybe he made some nerd love potion to make Carlos like him." The jocks teased while the girls laughed at how downtrodden Logan must feel.

"Haha I doubt that potion would even work! I should be the one Carlos pays attention to! I'm hot and fun. And I bet I can make him feel good in bed." The jennifers whined.

"Suddenly Logan blurted out something he would soon enough regret. "Well maybe he doesnt like stupid, ignorant sluts like you girls." Logan eyes widened and closed his mouth at what he said the fear of getting beat up.

"What did you just say to these ladies?! We're gonna brake your face for your rude ass wise mouth!" The Jocks said

"Hey Look who we have here! Count me in on the fun!" Dak pushed his way in front of the jocks that were clouding around Logan. Logan was beyond scared, he was all alone to fend for himself, Like he can even protect himself at all. Oh how he wished Carlos was here.

As they creep forward, Logan felt a fist connect to his face that knocked him on to the floor. Everything felt like pain, the jocks all joined in on the punching spree, multiple punches connecting with Logan. Logan struggled in pain, feeling as if there was no end. After several minutes, Logan is free from his torture, seeing them all leave, laughing sadistically.

Carlos enters the school a minute after the fight growing impatient of waiting for Logan. He opens the door and heads to Logans locker, his eyes widen at the sight of Logan on the ground. He quickly rushes over holding Logan in his arms, helping him stand. "What the hell happened?!" Anger bubbling inside of Carlos. Just then a boy walks by and Carlos gently lays Logan down and roughly slammed the boy against the lockers.

"Was it you! Im ganna kill you-" Carlos in a fit of rage just pinning down the first person that he saw. Logan wakes up groggily sitting up against the Lockers, seeing Carlos pinning the innocent boy.

"No Carlos he didn't do anything, let him go." Logan softly speaks tears welling in his bruised eye. Carlos hears Logans weak voice, but he still needed answers.

"Tell me! did you see what happened!?" Carlos slams the frightened boy on the lockers again.

"N-no..but he was one of them." the boy points a shaking finger at one of the jocks passing by. Carlos drops the boy and stomped his way to the jock. He grabs him by the collar and slams him hard to the floor. "You fuckin did that to Logan!" Carlos eyes now bloodshot red and breathing heavily pointing a finger in Logans direction.

"What the fuck!...yeah I did so what? he was wise mouthing the girls." The black haired jock rebutted back.

"I don't give a fuck! you're ganna pay for this!" Carlos grabbed hold of his head and slams it to the floor. He then picks him off and slams his face to the lockers and throws him back on the floor. The teen groaned in extreme pain and a pulsating throb in his head. Carlos roughly kicks him square in the jaw and stomach while Logan watched in horror at how violent Carlos was. He couldn't believe how gruesome Carlos can be and that scared him to the core. His eyes were not the same beautiful brown eyes Logan sees, now they were dark and looking ready to kill.

"Carlos stop, he's had enough." Logan gets up and hugs Carlos from behind to calm him down "P-please stop...you're scaring me, please." Logan tightens his grip on Carlos' waist, shaking that Carlos may lash out on him.

Carlos eyes Logan with a glare and it turns softer just like that, Carlos mellows down at Logans touch and innocent eyes staring straight at him. Carlos knew he has a slight anger problem but from just one touch of Logan he was able to calm down, as if Logan is the drug that can sedate him and make him feel better. He glared at the boy, who was lying on the ground in a fetal position, bleeding and fear taking over his whole face. Feeling his blood boil once again, Carlos clenched his fist till they turned to a ghostly white but he managed to turn towards Logan, sliding one of his hands down Logans arm to grab his hand and the other going up to cup his cheek. "Im sorry, i didnt mean to scare you like that." Logan turned his head to the side, too scared to even look at Carlos' eyes for it reminds Logan of the monster that Carlos can be, nothing but anger that took over his being.

"Aww please, babe dont be like that. You know I would never hurt you." Carlos cooed gently grabbing logans chin and turned his head to look at him. Wiping the tears that rolled down Logan's bruised face.

"You promise?" Logan said with hopeful eyes, sniffling.

"Definitely" Carlos leaned forward holding Logan's waist to give Logan a simple kiss that seemed to wash away all their problems. It felt as if they were floating on air and didn't care that anyone saw. All that mattered was Logan in his arms as they went off into their own world. "Come on lets go and you can hang at my place for a bit, and guess what...i bought you that taco you wanted." Carlos said playfully causing Logan to smirk as Carlos took him by the hand walking him back to the car.

* * *

**Wow Carlos is pretty brutal! but i think its cute how he got mad that Logan got hurt, well why wouldnt he? And Carlos is such a horndog! Well that its for now! **

**Oh yeah and im so mad that the radio stations where i live dont play windows down! they play call me maybe and 1D but no BTR! Like what the heck they dont get enough recognition! can you guys help me get it on the radio. Please help me! Help i need somebody help! Help not just anybody! Help i need rushers! lol sorry i just watched Big Time Movie on nick this morning lol. So help me request windows down! :) Pretty please!  
**

** Some reason the link wont work so... go to google type 102.7 da bomb and on the CONTACT tab click it and put request song and boom request windows down :) I keep requesting but i guess im not enough so i need help.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

**soooo! This is a kinda short chap! MY apologies I don't really have an excuse except that I was too busy fangirling over the pic that Carlos tweeted of his tattoo! Ahhh that pic was so hot! He actually looked naked! I'm thinking of giving my bad boy Carlos a tattoo too! What do you think it should say? Or should it just be like the real Carlos' tat? Omg that pic was too sexy! I'm still trying to recover from it! Sorry foR my Carlos fangirling! I just love him so much! Ugh! **

**Anyways to those that reviewed u guys know who u are and u guys rock! And so do the peeps that fav and follow thanks a bunch!**

* * *

After the little fight that happened at school, the two boys were now in Carlos' house in this late afternoon, Logan is laying on Carlos' chiseled chest while Carlos lays under him, arms draped around the brunettes smaller frame and one hand placing an ice pack on Logans bruised cheek. Logan enjoys the warmth of Carlos, nuzzling one side of his face further into Carlos' clothed chest, humming at the sensation and feeling of Carlos' chest rise and fall from his slow breathing that is on accord with Logans. Although Carlos was muscular, to Logan he was so comfortable to lay on pressed against his hard and warm body. Carlos chuckles at how adorable Logan is, his hand going to play with his brown locks and kissing the top of his hair breathing in the scent of Logan that relaxes him. He could stay in this position forever with Logan, warm bodies pressed against each other, but just as all good things, it came to the end when they hear the doorbell ring, echoing through the whole house. "Hey Carlos open up!" James yelled from behind the door. Carlos grumbles that the moment was ruined and gently grasps logans hips and pushes him off his body and on to the couch so that he was able to slide out from underneath Logan, putting the ice pack on the table. Walking to the door he swings it open revealing the tall muscular brunette and the green eyed blond. "Seriously guys! Dont you both have a house of your own! " Carlos angrily yells at the two taller boys who were holing each other close.

"We dont have our own houses Carlos, its our parents'" Kendall Corrects Carlos. "And plus you live alone so its much more fun to hang out here." Kendall confesses and James sees Logan laying on the couch.

"Sup Logan!" James glances at Logan and back to Carlos. " Honestly Carlos, I still dont see why you like Logan. He is so shy and oh i don't know..the complete opposite of you! And look at the way he dresses and his hair is pretty long, its like he doesn't even try to look good. And I bet you guys didn't even have sex yet." James whispers to Carlos so that Logan was unable to hear him and earning a punch from Carlos.

"He's kind of right Carlos. I've never expected you to go for someone so timid. But i do think that he does have some potential when it comes to his looks, and i bet James can spruce him up." Kendall nudges James in the rips and James starts to consider the thought of doing a makeover on Logan. Even though James was a bad boy he still liked to look good, says its a part of his image and it does work for him since people cant get enough of his looks. "Hmm..i think i probably can. Thats it! me and Logan are gonna go shopping for clothes." James sounding cheerfully running up to logan. "Hey Logan how about you and i go do a little shopping while Carlos and Kendall and cook dinner." James looks over his shoulder giving Kendall a wink while Carlos rolls his eyes.

"I dont know. My foster parents are gonna be mad if i dont do the chores before they get home from who knows where. And i dont even have any money to buy anything." Logan bombards James with all the reasons why he cant go.

"Why dont you tell em that you were hanging with friends, just call them." James insisted and Logan sat up when he heard James said a baffled look on his face wondering if he heard him right.

"W-were friends?" Logan looks surprised at what James had said. Content setting in on the thought of finally having some friends.

"Well...yeah. You are Carlos' boyfriend and since we are Carlos' friends it only makes sense to try and get along. James giving his signature smile, showing his perfect white teeth. Logan beamed with happiness at James' response. "Well are you gonna come shopping with me or not?

"Well..i suppose. As long as i get home before my foster parents come home at midnight. Logan reasons. But why do you want me to go shopping with you?" Logan raises one eyebrow at James.

"Well since we are friends now, i thought that we should have some bonding time." James said as Logan looks at him with an unsure face seeing in James' face that he wasn't telling the full story. James sees how Logan looks at him and just tells him straight up. "Fine, i want to get you some new clothes, okay? looks like you should pimp up your wardrobe. And I'm not taking no for an answer." James confesses voice full of determination.

Logan face fills with embarrassment that people even notice that he wore ugly clothes, but being a nerd he just didnt see why he had to impress anyone if no one really paid attention to him in the first place. Maybe going with james wasn't such a bad idea. Logan always wanted to look better, he just didn't have the motivation to do it. "Okay i'll go" Logan finally answers and james' hazel eyes brighten up and hand reaching out to take hold of Logan heading for the door.

"See ya guys at dinner! And don't worry Carlos I'll take care of Logan for ya!" James yells as they make their way outside and to James' BMW without letting Carlos or Kendall to say something.

"Hah James, isn't this side of him just so cute?" Kendall smiles at Carlos as they walk into kitchen.

Carlos scoffs "Sure until he gets pissed off and puts you in the hospital."

Thats the thing about James. He can be the sweetest guy as you get to know him but when you piss him off you better prepare yourself for a good beating. Carlos knows, one time when James was fighting with this dude, he punched James in the face and James knew he was going to get a black eye so he ended up getting so furious that his beautiful face was tampered with and bashed the guys face till he drew blood and then smashed it on to a rock. One note is to never mess with what James calls, "The Face" or you are just setting yourself up for the hospital or the grave. He is practically fueled on his appearance his loved ones. As for Kendall, he is a very dedicated and tactile fighter. He likes to spot any type of weakness or leverage to use against them and uses it to his advantage, you can say he is the one that uses more of his brain in a fight out of the 3 of them. And for Carlos, he is the dedicated, strong willed fighter. He cares a lot about the people he loves and would fight for them till the end, no matter what. Even if for some strange reason he had a disadvantage he still would try to fight. Its part of his pride and persistence to keep fighting for loved ones and sometimes it does get out of hand when anger takes over him.

"Anyways what should we make? Pasta sound good?" Carlos asks Kendall as he looks in the kitchen closet for 2 boxes of angel hair.

"Sound delicious! and with red wine!" Kendall exclaims, finding a bottle of red wine on the island counter. "Lets get cooking!"

* * *

Meanwhile James and Logan made it to the shopping plaza, James eager to find some clothes for Logan. James eyes Logan up and down trying to determine what clothes would match him. Logan catches him staring and begins to get uncomfortable, looking down at his worn out shoes and hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. James stares for a second more something clicking in his head. "I got it! come on lets go!" James yanks Logan by the wrist as they rage through the stores.

After an hour or two the boys sit down on a nearby wooden bench to catch a breath. Dropping the loads of bags to the ground they sigh in relief of finally getting to rest with no weight on their arms. "So like the clothes i bought you?" James smiles brightly at Logan.

"Y-yeah i do. They look awesome." Logan says still out of breath with legs and arms cramping. "So are we going back to Carlos'?" logan says while he peers into the bags that are full of cardigans, jackets, v-necks, plaid dress shirts, Vans, Converse, and high tops. Logan was so grateful that James even bought him all these things and Logan promised to pay him back. However, James declined Logan's offer and told him he gets all the money from his parents since they run different businesses, so he doesn't have to worry about paying james whats so ever.

"Not just yet. We need to do something about your long hair." James announced, Logans head shooting up from the bags and his eyes full of skepticism.

"But-but i dont want to cut my hair. Logans hands moving up to touch his somewhat messy long hair. What if i dont match the new haircut? i would have to stay like that for months! People would laugh at me!" logan said worryingly like some kind of drama queen. It was one thing to get picked on at school for being a nerd but if Logan shows up with a haircut that doesn't suit him he will be the laughing stock.

James chuckles a bit at Logans panic attack. "Dont worry princess, i will make sure you get a sexy haircut...so sexy that Carlos wont be able to get his hands off of you. James winked at a now blushing logan. "Okay lets see." James bits his lips observing logans head and the perfect do. James mind twist and turns until he finally makes a decision. Yes this look will definitely make Carlos go crazy for Logan. James says to himself nodding his head smiling mischievously.

* * *

**Wells I'm pretty sure that u guys know the haircut he gets. Basically you know how the real Logan had long hair when he was a teen? If u don't know then u can check that. So yeah that was his hair before but now he got a haircut. **

**Remember to help me request windows down on 102.7 da bomb station please! To to their page and click on contacts and request the song! Please help! **

**Oh and since I love that pic of Carlos and his tattoo and sexybody! I made a cargan Oneshot about it just cus I felt like it and that pic kills me! Ugh! Carlos why do u have to be so yummy! **

**So don't forget to review! And so should bad boy Carlos get a tattoo and of what? The one he has now? Important questions! **


	11. Chapter 11:Love and questions

**WAZZZAAA! Got a new chapter here! So i think this is my longest chapter so far, yay me!**

**A huge thank you to Deathmetal180, GaY4LiFe15, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and welshmaslow for reviewing ch 10  
**

**thanks rainy dayz and silver dreams for review ch 7 and Love and Heartz for reviewing ch 1  
**

**Also gracias to those that follow and fav! Oh and about the tattoo u guys said he should so be it! i dont know what kind though check out my ideas on the bottom and help me decide what u like best ;) anyways on with the story! and i notice people put disclaimers and i dont really know how to make one so...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Big time Rush or any of the members nor do i own any of the characters. well obviously! if i did i would be keeping them in my house teehee!  
**

* * *

"Do you really think that Carlos will like this haircut?" Logan curiously asks james as they drive back to Carlos' house, Logans hands going up to run through his short hair.

"uhh...Yeahhh! you look pretty sexy! i'd tap you if you weren't already Carlos'." James slyly smiles glancing towards Logan to see him blushing at the compliment.

"Thank you James for doing this." Logan speaks softly looking out the window as they park in Carlos' driveway James returning a light smile and nod. Logan was starting to get apprehensive not knowing what to expect.

The two boys make their way out of the car and up to the big brown designed front door, ringing the doorbell hearing the melodic chime travel through the whole house. Logan nerves were getting to him, his skin prickling with heat and heart beginning to race wildly when he hears faint footsteps approaching the door and the lock clicking open. The door opens wide and Carlos' image is seen staring first at james who quickly jumps in front of logan blocking him before Carlos could get a good glance.

"Are u ready to see the new and improved and might i say sexy Logan?" James asks eyebrows raising at Carlos and kendall who now appears from behind Carlos.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just show him already." Carlos says flatly flailing his hand for James to proceed.

James then steps to the side, hands pulling Logan forward. At the sight of Logan, Carlos and Kendalls mouths drop open and eyes bugging out. They both Gawk at Logan with his new faux hawk cut gelled up, looking so soft and complimenting his brown innocent eyes and face.

"Wow James, Logan looks amazing!" Kendall was the first to break the silence while Carlos stood still, astonished at how much sexier his boyfriend was.

"Thanks kendall." Logan gave a warming smile. "So how do i look Carlos? You like it?" Logan asked shyly rocking back and forth on his heels looking at Carlos with his big doe eyes.

Carlos was still paralyzed until Kendall smacked him on the back of his head, shaking him out of his thoughts. "I-i think..wow...i Love it! you look so...damn!" Carlos regained his composure and walked towards logan giving him a kiss on the lips. The kiss was passionate, lips moving in sync and carlos' hands sliding to Logans hips. Before it could get even more wild james spoke up. "Okay guys! save it for the bedroom after dinner!" Carlos and Logan broke apart from the heated kiss, Logan blushing and Carlos grumbling.

Once inside, they all made their way to the kitchen to grab pasta and red wine but water for logan. Getting to their seats Carlos couldn't help but have the urge to slap Logans ass, getting a small yelp from him. All Carlos could think about was how hot Logan was and how good it would be to take him to his bed and fuck the lights out of him. Carlos' pants started to get tight as he starts to feel the friction between his legs. They all finished their food and Logan glances towards Carlos seeing him stir a little in his seat and the large tent bulging out of his jeans. "Carlos you okay?"

Carlos faces Logan,"Yeah, Logan can i talk to you privately?" anticipation rising and Logan nodding his head in agreement. James and Kendall trading looks with crooked smiles knowing whats gonna happen. Carlos yanks logans hand making him follow Carlos to his bedroom. They rush upstairs and down the hall to the last door, Carlos practically throwing him inside and locking the door behind him.

Logan stumbled looking around the room he assumed was Carlos'. His room were surrounded by beige walls and brown wood floors. Large rectangular vertical windows with white curtains draping down.A Black Dresser and desk that holds a lamp, computer and chair tucked into the desk. His king sized bed with a headboard in the top middle of the room facing away from the windows, with small bed desks on both sides. His walk-in closet had dark purple walls and it had his clothes and shoes inside. His bathroom was a pearly white color that had large shower that could probably fit more than one person. A double sink counter with large mirrors. Logan was amazed that Carlos bedroom looked so well put together, where the colors and furniture all complimented one another and that made everything flow. Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when Carlos speaks. "Well i take it that you like my room" Carlos smirked.

"Yes! its so beautiful!" Logan exclaimed looking around.

Carlos slowly walked up to Logan "Nothing compared to you though." he huskily whispered into his ear, lips brushing at the shell of logans ear. This gave Logan goosebumbs as a shiver travelled up his spine. Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Logan onto his bed and crawled on top of him straddling his hips and swiftly taking off Logans shirt and his own throwing it to the floor. Logans was mesmerized at Carlos' toned and tan body, muscles developed equally and prominent. Carlos dove down to kiss Logan harshly on the lips, teeth and tongues clashing. Logan was getting aroused feeling Carlos' soft lips pressed against his and breathing heavily. Moans filled the room as Carlos bucked his hips rubbing their clothes erections together. Logan harshly bit Carlos bottom lip causing Carlos to pull away, his lip beginning to slightly bleed. "Owww! did you just...bite me?!" Carlos said holding his lip.

"uhhh..yes. I-im sorry i dont know what came over me!" Logan looked at Carlos with fearful eyes.

"I like it." Carlos said with a sadistic smile. Looking at Logans eyes for a moment and then going for his neck. Teeth grazing at Logans pulse point that made Logan moan deep in his throat. Carlos then began to suck on his neck, teeth biting down and Carlos' blood travelled down his neck. Carlos then pulled Logan into an upright position into his lap so that the blood doesn't stain the bed, Logan leaning on Carlos for support. "You know, you still owe me a blowjob." Carlos whispered in a low voice seductively.

Logan stopped moaning and looked straight into Carlos eyes that were full of lust. Logan gulped, too scared about having Carlos' cock in his mouth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally spoke, "Are you sure? i dont think i can live up to your expectations. I've never done it before." Logan blushed embarrassed of how inexperienced he was.

Carlos chuckled, looking into Logans doe eyes. "Its okay. I dont care if this is your first time giving head. Your my boyfriend because you're the adorable you. Oh hey how bout i tell you a secret?" Carlos leaned closer and Logan nodded. "If it makes you feel better, i've never gotten fucked in the ass before and i dont really suck dick that much too." Carlos confesses, Logan looking at him in astonishment.

Logan never expected Carlos, The bad boy, to have never given head, but he could see why Carlos may have not gotten fucked. To logan, he would assume that Carlos would have by now, well him being so sexy and all. "What? really why not? i would have assumed."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders," Well there were a few times that i did give a blowjob but i don't really do it. And someone fucking my ass? never happened. I dont know, i just didnt feel it with the people i did it with before, and my mouth and ass is way too good for them. That and i favor being the dominant one." Carlos smirked mischievously. "So feel up to the challenge?" Carlos started to thrust upwards into Logan who was on his lap, trying to give him a signal with his hard erection. Logan could feel Carlos clothed member hit his thigh and this made Logan go insane, deeply wanting and needing to taste Carlos dick. Logan pushed Carlos down to lay in the bed as Logan straddled his hips. He began to bring his hands down, Fingers unbuttoning Carlos jeans and yanking them down. That same feeling he had the first time being so close to seeing Carlos glory began to rise in him again. His hands shook with anticipation as he grabbed the waistband of Carlos boxers, feeling his warm and soft skin. Finally he completely pulled it off and there in front of him was an exposed Carlos that almost gave him a heart attack. It was so HUGE that it left him speechless at Carlos' thick caramelized member right in front of him about 8 or 9 inches. Logan bent down and gave Carlos' rod a lick at the tip. Carlos gasped at the warm and wet contact as he thrusted up wanting more. Logans tongue then darted forward licking upwards at the base to the tip of the head tasting the build of precum. This taste was beyond good as it electrified Logans taste buds and caused his own cock twitch. "Uhh stop teasing Logan!" Carlos started to grumble.

Logan didnt waste any time his eager mouth dove to wrap around Carlos' throbbing cock. Carlos Groaned and moaned out loud, hand gripping the sheets of the bed. Logan swirled his tongue around the head and stucked hard on Carlos' thick meat. Puffing his cheeks, he started to bob up and down hearing Carlos' moans of ectascy as Carlos' hands went to push Logan down even more. Logan went deeper, starting to deep throat Carlos with a low hum that sent vibrations to the Latinos cock that intensified the pleasure. "Nghhh...oh..ahhh...fuck..Logan stop i dont want to c-cum yet. Carlos breath hitched and panting heavily close to releasing. However, Logan didnt want to stop, he wanted Carlos to fill his mouth and taste his goodness. Logan latched his hands onto Carlos hips, eyes looking up to peer at Carlos' half opened eyes looking down at Logan as he was trying to pull him off but Logan stayed down sucking, licking and biting Carlos' large lolipop, wanting to taste the hidden filling inside. "Fuck..stop...l-logan...i-im gonna..uhhhh..nghhhhh...FUUCCKK!" Carlos yelled, shooting his hot white ropes of seed into Logans mouth, gripping the bed sheet harshly. There was so much cum that some of it began to leak out of the corner of Logans mouth rolling down his chin as he swallowed it all down. The taste of Carlos' cum was absolutely intoxicating, it was like a drug to Logan and he couldnt get enough of it. Logan got up and climbed on top of Carlos looking into his eyes. Carlos chest heaved up and down, and he put one hand behind Logans head bringing him close to lick the cum rolling down his mouth and kissed him with it. Logan and Carlos moaned, wrapping their arms around each other and broke apart from the kiss to rest from their fun. "Wow you were amazing for a first timer! But i told you i didnt want to cum." Carlos sternly looked at Logan and the smaller boy looked down with apologetic eyes that made Carlos seem to forgive him. "Fine its okay next time." Logan smiled snuggling into Carlos' chest hands going up to feel his pecs. Logan didn't know why, but he loved the feeling of Carlos prominent pectoral muscles and they way it felt when he ran his hand over it, rubbing circles around Carlos hardened nipple.

Just then the door swings open revealing a smiling james with Kendall behind him, wrapping his arms around James' waist. "Hey so since i didnt hear anymore moaning i thought that i check in and make sure Logan remembers he has his little curfew." James said holding in a laugh. Logan got startled and began to bury his face in Carlos neck, embarrassed that he was found in the bed with Carlos. Carlos chuckled at how adorable Logan was, hugging him tightly then facing James. "Thanks for ruining the moment! What time is it?"

"You're welcome! and Its like 11." James said checking his phone. "Well, i'll leave you guys to get dressed." james winked before leaving with Kendall.

"I knew you would sooner or later get some Carlos lovin! Proud of you!" Kendall yelled as they went downstairs.

Carlos sighed, "Well i guess you should get going. I'll drop you off." Carlos said patting Logan on the back. Logan looked up, his cheek flushed red slightly nodding and standing up to get both of their clothes that were scattered on the floor. Carlos put on his boxers and left his shirt and jeans on the bed. "What about your shirt and pants?" Logan eying both Carlos' face and body.

"Nah..im just gonna be in the car and i sleep naked anyways so might as well only wear boxers so i don't have to take off everything." Carlos said plainly. "Unless you want me to drive naked?." Carlos seductively looking at the brunettes now blushing face cocking his head to the side. Logan shook his head not really knowing what to say in the situation. But damn Logan really regretted shaking his head no when he wanted to see Carlos naked. Carlos shrugged his shoulders grabbing Logan's hand as they went downstairs.

When they made it down to the living room, the first thing that they saw was james and kendall making out on the couch. "Ahem!" Carlos cleared his throat that caused James and Kendall to look up. "Im gonna drop of Logan, i better not see you guys fucking when i get back before i kick you outside my house." Carlos warned the two taller friends.

"Yeah yeah just go drop off your boyfriend and leave us alone." James said and went back to kissing Kendall, while Carlos rolled his eyes.

While the two shorter males were in the car driving, a thought kept scratching in the back of Logans mind, and he just had to get it off his chest. "Carlos...why did you choose me as your..boyfriend when there is way more better people out there?" Logan asked curiously.

Carlos glanced at Logan, "Well, i guess...its because i always see you get picked on and i just felt the duty and need to keep you safe. You are so innocent and people just step all over you and hurt you and i couldn't deal with that, i knew you deserve better. That and i think you were pretty cute until you got a haircut and became fricken hot!" Carlos cracked a smile and gave Logan a wink.

"Really? i never knew you even cared about me before. I thought no one would care. And thank you Carlos." Logan blushed giving Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome babe. Well...we're here." Carlos parked his car in front of Logans house, thankfully his foster parents weren't home yet. Logan sighed having to return back to reality, With Carlos, logan just felt like he was in a whole new world of just the two of them. A wonderful world where nothing mattered but Carlos and himself. But now he had to exit wonderland and face the crappy reality. Logan turned in his seat to face Carlos, leaning forward to give Carlos a sweet and slow kiss. Carlos happily returned the kiss deepening it. They both pulled away with a pop, foreheads laid against each other. "I'll text you when i get home, okay?" Carlos said and Logan nodded getting up and out of the car. When Logan reached the front door he turned around to wave at Carlos and the Latino reciprocated and blew a kiss back. Logan blushed at how cute Carlos can be, eager to get a text from the Latino.

* * *

When Carlos arrived home he saw that James and Kendall were watching a movie, well actually they were sleeping, snuggled up into each other. Carlos turned off the TV and smiled at his two friends and decided that they could crash at his house and left up to his room. Once inside, he took off his boxers and placed them wear his shirt and jeans were, before brushing his teeth and getting under the covers. He pulled out his phone and texted Logan.

C: Hey babe im home already 3.

Carlos waited a second before his phone beeped. Wow, was Logan actually waiting for his text?

L: Thats good :)

C:Pretty fast how u respond. u waiting for me?

L: Maybe? i just want to make sure u got home.

C: Aww thats sweet ;). So are u in ur bed?

L: Yeah i am.

C: Can i get a pic? i wanna c. ;)

Logan blushed at Carlos' request but he did what he was told and took a picture of himself snuggling in his bed and sent it. Logan felt kind of dirty taking a picture of himself but it was too late to take it back since he sent it already.

C: Awww u look so cute! ahahaha xD. Want to see me now?

L: Uhh..k?

Carlos gave a devilish grin before pulling off the blanket, leaving him fully exposed and his cock beginning to hardened. Carlos propped himself on one elbow with the other hand holding his phone. He then took a picture of himself that showed from his face to his now hardened dick and sent it to Logan with a laugh and grin excited to see how Logan would react. When Logan received the photo his eyes widened with surprise and mouth beginning to water. He couldn't believe that Carlos just gave him such a naughty picture and he could feel his cheek turn red hot and his own member getting hard. He was definitely keeping this picture!

C: U like it? ;p i want u in this bed with me.

L: I LOVE it xD fanboying over it! i should have seen this coming! And i miss being next to u 2 :(.

C: No Worries! i'll c u tomorrow k? N u keepin the pic right?

L: Lol yes Carlos :P. Cant wait to see u. so wheres James and Kendall?

C: Oh they sleepin on the couch. I let them crash.

L: Oh k. I'm getting sleepy i'll c u tomorrow!

C: Yup! night babe :)

L: Night! I love you 333

Logan couldn't believe he texted Carlos "I love you" but thats how Logan felt. Carlos was the only person that made him feel special, made him feel loved. Logan waited for a minute before Carlos finally replied.

C: Yea nite. Bye.

As soon as Carlos responded back to him, Logan began to feel suspicious and surprised. He just texted Carlos an "I love you" and he doesnt say it back? Why? Was it too early? Did Carlos not really love him back? Or Was he just a fuck toy? whatever it was Logan didnt like one bit.

* * *

**Hope that was good! hmmm why didnt Carlos say i love you back? Remember to review :)**

**So my ideas:  
**

**1. On Carlos' wrist it has Logans name in cursive writing and maybe if you want Logan doesnt have to get one but if you want Logan can have one on his wrist too but saying Carlos' name.  
**

**the side of Carlos' body it says logans name in bigger cursive writing going vertically down and again if you want Logan to have one too with Carlos' name  
**

**3. side of carlos body has letters C&L going vertically down  
**

**4. Real Carlos' tattoo  
**

**well those are my ideas pick one and we'll see which wins.  
**

**In other news, Logan killed me and teased me with him tweeting "I love getting naked in the morning" oh u tease and taking a pic of a drink grrr! you are the master of whoring and Carlos is your student! see this is why hello Cargan! Logan teaching Carlos to whore lol. Welps th-th-th-th-thats all f-folks! ahah im trying to copy that pig that stutters on looney tunes i think. Oh and help me request windows down on 102.7 da bomb ;) all done talking now! Fork chop!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet and bitter moments

**So gots a new yeah! Sorry if i take a while to update i just started college and well you know how it is...its very time consuming so that takes away my fanfic time but i'll try. :) **

**Thanks to **CUTE CARGAN LOVE, GaY4LiFe15, Lewkis, **And** kc1690

**Oh yeah thank you so so much kc1690 for reviewing so much of my chapters in one day! wow thats just awesome! And everyone just for loving this story! And thanks to the ones that Follow and fav still amazed i still get some!  
**

**So about Carlos' tattoo, you guys mostly said the one where he writes Logans name vertically down the side of his body. So i guess i'll pick that thanks :) but do you guys want Logan to get the same one but with Carlos' name? Important questions :).**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the guys of BTR and nor do i own the characters so yeah.**

* * *

In class the next day Carlos was starting to wonder why Logan was acting so wierd. When he saw him this morning, he looked at him and just walked away, heading straight for class. Even in class, Carlos would try to talk to him but Logan would air him out. When it was lunch time, Carlos quickly made his way to Logans locker not taking anymore of why Logan was avoiding him, seeing him put his books away he called out behind. "Logan?" Carlos placed a hand on Logans back causing him to turn around to face Carlos.

"Can i help you with something?" Logan rudely retorted back.

"Uh yeah? Why are you avoiding me?" Carlos said back in the same tone.

"You tell me?" Logan starts to walk away but is pulled back by Carlos.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. What did i do?" Carlos was completely confused and slightly annoyed of why Logan was pissed off.

"Why do you care not like you even love me. I bet that I'm just some sex toy aren't I?" Logan yanked his arm out of Carlos' grasp and headed to the cafeteria but was stopped short when Carlos jumped in front of him.

"Is this what this is all about?! Yeah i didn't text you I love you but i have a reason." Carlos reasoned assuringly, holding Logan's hands.

"Sure you do. Enlighten me." Logan looked up at Carlos' eyes.

"Well...I didn't text you I love you because...I wanted to personally say it to you." Carlos confessed a little blush across his face. "I was planning on making it more special but i guess its too late for that."

Logan's eyes bugged out "Really?" he was surprised that Carlos wanted to tell him in person and began to feel guilty that he was Being a jerk to Carlos.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, i didn't want say it over text. Logan i wanted it to be special. And yes Logan...I love you. A lot! There's just something about you that I love. You make me feel different, you are the only person that i really felt something for. I dont know what it is but i care about you and want to protect you. Carlos leaned in to give Logan a passionate kiss, he didn't give a fuck at all the people that were probably staring. All he cared about was making Logan happy and protected in his arms.

When they pulled away Logan was in tears of happiness and hugged Carlos tight. "I love you too." Logan said into Carlos' chest, Carlos chuckling and rubbing his back.

"C'mon let's go get our food." Carlos held Logan's hand not caring to see the shocked faces of other students they passed by as they walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

After school Logan was about to meet up with Carlos since he said he wanted to make it up to Logan for scaring him about the texting they did last night when Camille came up to him. "Hi Logan! so rumor has it that you and Carlos are going out?"

"Oh..um..y-yeah. I guess you can say that." Logan Blushes looking down and rolling on his ball of his heel.

"Really!? you are going out with THE bad boy! You are so lucky, he is so fucking sexy and hot..and sexy and muscular! and did i mention smexy" Camille starting to daydream about how sexy Carlos is and Logan seemed quite amused by her enthusiasm and fangirling. "How did you even hook up with him anyways?" Camille sounded interested, looking straight at Logan without blinking, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, i guess it all started when i got paired with him on this project we have together. And from there we had this connection and i started to fall for him and him with me." Logan shrugged fumbling his fingers.

"Wow! hey it looks like now you have someone to protect you. Awww the bad boy falling in love with the nerd, no offense. Cliche like those movies but cute and romantic nonetheless." Camille smiled and sighed at Carlos and Logan's relationship.

Logan chuckled at how true she was, but he didnt care, it felt awesome that his life was like one of those romantic movies you only see on TV and you know it would never happen in reality but for some reason it did for Logan and Carlos. Like they are meant for each other.

"So did you guys...do it yet?" Camille couldn't hold back the question any longer, laughing maniacally while Logan's eyes widened and cheeks coming red.

"N-no! i dont think im ready to take it to the next level yet." Logan softly mumbled, embarrassed about this topic.

"Hah you said YET which means that you two eventually will! Its okay Logan, but you know how bad boys are, they love a good fucking. You're lucky Carlos even still has the strength to resist you." Camille giggled.

"I-i know but im just scared. And i don't want him to think that i am wimp or boring. But i did...i guess..give him...head." Camilles eyes widened and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh my God! Oh my! you gave him head! how was it? how big is he? Is he thick? i bet he is huge! You know i've heard Latinos have the big dicks! did you swallow or spit? Was it good? Are his moans sexy?" Camille questioned liked a crazed fangirl, jumping up and down her arms flailing around and her eyes tearing from what she heard. Leaving Logan baffled with the barrage of questions.

"umm...it was...amazing. And he's huge and thick and the taste of his-" Logan was interrupted when his phone rang, seeing that it was Carlos and his heart began to race and a smile creeping on his face.

"Hello?"

"Babe whats taking you so long? Come on i have a surprise for you." Carlos was getting impatient.

"Oh sorry! im on my way now" Logan reassured

"Okay bye Logie bear."

"Bye" Logan blushed at the cute nicknames Carlos gives him turning back to look at a widely grinning Camille.

"So was that Man?" Camille teasingly nudging Logan.

"Yeah it was. Sorry i have to go now see you later." Logan waved goodbye, Camille doing the same as made his way to Carlos' car, seeing him looking down at his iphone. For some reason Logan found this really cute, the way he tilted his head was just too cute. Finally Carlos looked up seeing Logan approaching car, eyes beaming at his logie. Once Logan was inside, Carlos smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. "Hey baby, so you ready to have fun?"

"Whats the surprise?"

"You'll see don't worry." Carlos smiled as they drove out of the parking lot. "So why did you take so long? What, did you get lost in the school? or was class just so interesting that you got sidetracked" Carlos joked, Logan playfully rolling his eyes.

"I was talking to a girl that is in some of my classes."

"Should i be jealous?" Carlos glanced at Logan.

"No, shes kind of a friend i think. didn't really ask her if she considered me one. But she is very nice."

"She better be nice. If anyone makes trouble to you just tell me okay baby?" Carlos gave a wink in Logans direction.

Finally they reached their destination, logan seeing it to be go-karting. "You brought me to a go-karting arena?" Logan questioned.

"Dont worry Logie, it will be fun! haven't you tried it before!" Carlos said enthusiastically giving Logans hand a squeeze before tugging him to go inside.

"Actually i never have been go-karting, what if i suck! heck i know i suck!" Logan said self consciously.

"What are you talking about? I think you suck really good to me." Carlos gave a devious smirk and Logan started to get all flustered of how perverted Carlos was.

"I didnt mean it that way!" Logan nervously said crossing his arms over his chest giving a huff. This made Carlos laugh as he pulled Logan closer to him.

"Im just playing with you. And i'll go easy on you okay?"

When they got their helmets and were strapped into their karts Logan was getting nervous that Carlos will make fun of him. Seeing that Logan was uncomfortable Carlos flashed him a smile. "Dont worry i'll go easy on you."

Once it started Logan stepped on the pedal and the kart jerked forward causing his head to lash back at the sudden speed. He looks to his right and sees Carlos going at the same speed waving at him. At first Logan was still getting used to controlling the kart but after studying it for a while he seemed to have better control calculating when to turn and accelerate at the right times. He glanced to the right again and saw that Carlos was still following slightly in front as they were about to cross the starting line and start the last lap. Logan then had an idea and wanted to show Carlos that he had some skills. As soon as they both reached the line he gassed the pedal zooming far ahead of Carlos and waving back at him. Although they were wearing helmets he knew that Carlos probably had a confused look at first but then into a smirk seeing that Logan wanted to race him. At the first turn Logan slightly slowed down and shifted the wheel in the direction of the curve and then sped up as he moved around the corner and then doing the same thing for the other two curves coming up. After passing all the sharp turns he looked back seeing Carlos also turning at high speeds and tailing right behind him. Logan went a little faster but was startled when he felt something bang the back of his kart shocked to see Carlos right behind him.

Logan started to panic but then had an idea to go even faster so that Carlos copied his movements, going faster. At the next turn ahead, Logan slightly pivoted to the left out of Carlos' way at the last minute and slightly stepped on the brakes seeing Carlos blaze right past him, Carlos looking to the side as he sees what Logan did. Carlos turns his head back to the front seeing that he was going to bang the wall if he kept speeding and he harshly hit the breaks, hearing the screech of the tires and skid marks forming on the ground. Logan was behind Carlos and turned the curve but only to see Carlos was able to do a drift by hastily turning the wheel and pressing on the breaks reducing his speed from before and perfectly drifting around the corner. Carlos was still in front of logan and was almost reaching the finish line, Logan pushed his pedal with full force and pulled to the side of Carlos. Suddenly Carlos pivots away from Logan and then pulls back again towards Logan, ramming him on the side of the kart. The sudden impact pushes Logan to the right but Logan retaliates and turns his wheel left thus slamming into Carlos' kart. They both turn their wheels to side crash into each other, both almost at the finish line. At the last second, Logan sees Carlos take off his seat belt and jumps into the back of Logan, holding him tight as they both cross the line in the same vehicle.

When Logan stopped they both got out and removed their helmets. "Wow Logan you're pretty good." Carlos patted his back. "Never knew you could tear up the track and fight back." Carlos smiled now getting turned on by Logan. Logan gave a laugh.

"Why did you jump onto my kart?" Logan looking at Carlos confused.

"So that we both could win. I didnt want you to get upset if you lost and i didnt want to lose so i decided to jump into your kart so that we finish at the same time, That and i wanted to hug you." Carlos reasoned wrapping his tan arms around Logans small frame, cracking a smile. "But hey, you did really good! You know, it kind of turns me on." Carlos whispered into Logans ear in a low seductive tone, his lips grazing the outer shell that made Logan shiver.

Carlos gives Logan a peck on the cheek, "So what do you want to eat?" Carlos asked holding logan by the waist.

Logan thinks for a second, not really wanting Carlos to waste his money on something too fancy or expensive. "Nothing special, how about burgers and fries?"

"Okay if thats what you want lets go." Carlos takes Logan by the hand as they walk across the street to a fast food restaurant that said "Bigger Burgers & Fries" conveniently they had this near the go-karting facility.

When they got inside, they were surprised to see Kendall and James eating at one of the tables. It looked like they were laughing and enjoying each others company. Carlos made his way to the table with Logan following. "Sup guys!" Carlos said to a surprised Kendall and James.

"What the hell? Are you guys stalking us?" Kendall asked looking between Carlos and Logan.

"Why the hell would we do that? We're not some dedicated fan that wants to track down your every movement. We are on a date." Carlos replied

"Huh, so are we! James said through a full mouth of fries.

"Well we are gonna order some food, c'mon Logan." Carlos and Logan made their way to the front. "So what do you want?" Carlos looked at Logan while he took out his wallet.

"Nothing big. I dont want you to waste your money on me." Logan said shyly.

"Aww c'mon you are the only one that i would gladly spend all my money on. Just buy whatever you want, i dont mind babe." Carlos sweetly cooed making the cashier awww at how cute of a couple they were. Logan smiled contently at Carlos' sweet generosity.

"Fine...Can i have the double bacon burger and curly fries, please?" Carlos chuckled at how politly Logan asked.

"Of course babe anything for you. Funny, thats what im gonna order too and a large soda we can share."

When they got their food and drinks, they heard Kendall call them over to eat with them and make it a double date. The two boys taking their seats next to eyebrows and hazel eyes.

"So..Hows Carlos treating you?" Kendall asked Staring at Logan who took a bite of his burger and was blushing.

"Umm..hes treating me well." Logan looked away from everyones gazes but knowing they had smiles on their faces as he took a sip of soda.

"In what way? The sex kind? James gave a crooked smirk seeing Logan choke and spit out his drink while Carlos glared at James. "Chillax! im kidding! James then leaned closer to Logan to whisper in his ear while Carlos talked to Kendall, "But seriously, Logan you should know Carlos loves it when you ride him, biting, blowjobs, slapping and kissing with mouth full of cum. I know this cause being best buds we tell each other everything, you should try it with him he would love it." James secretly says trying to persuade Logan.

"What the fuck are you telling Logan, James? Carlos asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raising.

"Oh nothing, just stuff." James cooed waving Carlos off.

"Better not be about me or i swear-" Carlos was trailed off to see someone enter, eyebrows furrowing. "James, Kendall, Look who it is!" Carlos voice laced with hatred as they turn around.

"Well well well. The 3 douche bags." the tall, blond, muscular teen in the middle of two other muscular teens said coldly.

"Shut the fuck up Jett!" Carlos snarled, teeth gritting.

"So who is this scrawny guy here? Your new fuck toy for the week?" Jett gestured a finger to Logan. "At least this one is a cutie." Jett smirked, going over to Logan, his hand going up to touch Logans arm causing Logan to tremble feeling that this guys was nothing but trouble, but Jett's touching was stopped immediately being swatted away by Carlos. Carlos getting up and hiding Logan behind him. On cue, James and Kendall did the same as jett and the other two guys stepped closer in sync.

"What do you even want." James mouthed coldly, fists tightening ready to fight.

Jett raised his hands up in defense, "Chill i wasnt planning on beating the crap out of you dip shits yet, i was just getting some food."

"Whatever! lets go guys." Carlos grabbed Logan hand and pushed his way between Jett with James and Kendall following.

When they all were outside, Carlos breath was hitched and clenching his fists. "Owww Carlos you're hurting me." Logan tried to pull away from his tight grip, Carlos noticing and letting go, rubbing Logan's hand. "Im sorry Logie." Carlos placed a kiss on his hand.

"W-who were those guys?" Logan asks

"That was Jett and his crew, those asses are our rivial group, they are the weak sauces that didnt show up to that fight i told you about. Dont worry baby i'll make sure they dont hurt you ever okay? I'll protect you." Carlos kissed Logan on the lips.

"Oh gosh! save it for the bed!" James yelled, making the two to break apart and Carlos to grumble in annoyance.

"So what are we gonna do with Jett?" Kendall asked curiously

"Well i dont really know, they dont have anything against us, or grudges so they wouldn't play any shit." Carlos reasoned as he put his arms around Logans waist for a comforting hug.

"I guess you're right. Anyways forget about them and lets think about our Juliets" James said not interested of talking about Jett anymore.

"Shut up im not a girl and neither is Logan!" Kendall said offended while Logan wore a embarrassed blush on his face as he hid into Carlos' pectorals. Kendall crossed his arms over his chest glaring at James, the taller brunette walking over to hug Kendall and give him a simple kiss that eventually turned into a make-out session. Carlos and Logan both look at the taller boys rolling their eyes.

"C'mon babe i'll drop you home." The Latino gives a sweet kiss that always made Logan seem to calm down and forget his troubles, and one trouble bothering him was Jett, he hoped that he never runs into him again. To Logan, jett's piercing eyes made him cower, fear of who knows what goes through that boys mind. Logan shook the thoughts out of his head as he intertwines their hands together heading to the car.

* * *

**So thats all folks! So they meet Jett, Carlos' rival i guess you can say. And i found the go karting funny idk why? i thought it was cute. Okay so remember to review and put if u want Logan to get a tat like Carlos. Hope this was good :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Big things are happening

**Yay gots another chapter! cant believe i got this chap done with college and all. Well things are gonna go down in this chapter well i think..**

**Okay! so thanks CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Lewkis, ForNowUnamed, xxbtrbaby, Waco, and GaY4LiFe15 for the reviews! And GaY4LiFe15 thanks for all the PMs it is fun talking to those that read and enjoy my story so thanks a bunch! Also thanks to those that faved and follow!**

**OMG cant believe i have more than 50 reviews! yay! im feeling accomplished :). **

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR and the characters yada yada yada you know so yeah i dont own anything! There are most likely spelling and grammar errors but thats common for everyone.  
**

* * *

It was just another school day but there was one special thing buzzing around the whole school, The most traditional event that practically is seen as one of the most important things of your high school career, most likely for the girls, the one and only...Senior Prom.

Logan was at his locker somewhat sad since Carlos said he was gonna skip class and be there when lunch starts. Just in this short amount of time apart, Logan felt so lonely and lost without Carlos by his side. He felt like Carlos was his missing puzzle, his other half and being without his presence was just heartbreaking. But he couldn't help it, he loved Carlos and he knew that Carlos loved him back. Logan was almost to his class when Camille popped out of the corner. "Hey Logan! so are you excited for senior prom!?" she asked enthusiastically, jumping up and down like a little child getting a new toy.

"Umm..i dont know if im going." Logan looked down and Camille stopped bouncing after his response.

"What! why not? Why dont you go with your Sexy Latino boyfriend? You guys are still together right?" Camille questioned Logan looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"He didnt ask me about it. And besides, i don't think he is interested in dances."

Camille shook her head, "Nonsense, That wont do, Carlos has to go with you! why dont you be subtle, hinting that you want to go with him and that he should ask you." Camille advises Logan.

"But i want him to ask me without me having to give him hints, Its more romantic that way." Logan was now fiddling with his fingers turning a blush red.

"Awww thats cute! Well i really hope he asks you, you deserve to have fun at our last prom ever." Camille gave a small pat on Logans shoulder.

"Oh yeah how was date with Carlos you had yesterday when he called you?" Camille remembered recalling yesterday.

"We went go-karting then ate at a burger place." Logan said

"Oooh! that sounds cute! If Carlos can do that im pretty sure that he can ask you out to prom." She pointed out

"Yeah i guess. I really hope he asks me though, i really want to go with him." Logan said desperately

"Oh i know he will. Well i will see you later Logan i have to go." Camille waved goodbye and smiled for she found it really cute how Logan wants it to be special and thats why she had a plan to help him get Carlos to ask him out.

* * *

When lunch began, Carlos entered the school with James and Kendall with a bag from jack-in-the-box heading over to Logans locker to meet up with him. However, they were stopped short when Camille nervously walks up to the taller teens. "Ummm...h-hi im Camille, Logans friend." She said in a soft voice, scared to look directly at their eyes.

"Well so what do you want? Carlos flatly asked.

"Oh, i..err...was wondering if you were going to ask, Logan to senior prom?" She looked up seeing Carlos thinking for a moment.

"Hmmm..i dont really know, its not my kind of thing why?" Carlos raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over chest.

"Its because...Logan really wants to go with y-you, but he wants you to ask him and he wants it to be romantic without him giving you any hints that he wants to go." The small girl says timidly.

"Huh, wow Carlos your boyfriend has some high standards." James joked playfully hitting his arm.

Carlos ignored James and stared at Camille. "So, he wants me to ask him huh?, but i dont know how to do mushy and crap."

"So you plan on asking him then?" Camille sounded happy, clasping her hands together and got even happier when Carlos nodded.

"I dont know how though." Carlos looked kind of embarrassed scratching the back of his neck. Camille started to think, her brain twisting and turning to think of a good idea for Carlos to ask out Logan.

"oh hey i just got an idea of how you can ask Logan out!" Camille said to Carlos.

"Well what is it?" Camille motioned Carlos lean closer so that she could whisper it in his ear. After she told him Carlos actually liked that plan and was eager to put it in action.

"That sounds sweet, Thanks, huh i now see why you're Logan's friend. But a little warning, if you treat him badly just know that you're in for it. And if you see anyone messing with Logan you better tell me got that?" Carlos said sternly and Camille quickly nodded her head.

"Oh of course. I wouldn't hurt Logan. Well i better get going bye!" Camille paced away, heart beating fast that she actually had a conversation with Carlos. She wonders how Logan can actually handle being next to him and not get nervous let alone be Carlos' boyfriend. The brunette girl turned the corner and was smiling, satisfied that her plan to help Logan turned out well. When she was out of sight from the boys, James was the first to break the silence.

"Senior prom sound like it can be fun! Hey Kendall don't worry i'll ask you to be my date, its gonna be a surprise." James looked at Kendall and gave him a wink.

"Better be the shit! or I'll straight up reject you." Kendall said flatly as James found it amusing.

"Playing hard to get? I do like a challenge." James smiled.

"Well thats me, Im curious to see what this awesomesauce surprise you have for me is." Kendall now curious to see what James would do for him.

Carlos laughed at how James and Kendall were talking about prom and he himself was starting to get into it. But only because he wanted to be with his Logie and dance the night away in each others arms.

* * *

In the cafeteria Logan was getting his food when someone roughly banged into him. From the physical contact it causes him to turn around and at the sight makes his heart drop. Dak.

Dak stood before him giving Logan a mischievous grin, eyes dark and full of bad intentions. "Hey Logan, so i hear you are dating Carlos? Well just to let you know i dont give a fuck and im still not holding back on beating the crap out of you." Dak moved closer as Logan stepped back until Logan was pinned against the wall still tightly grasping his tray of food.

"W-well you should be scared of C-carlos. He can beat your-" Logan tried to threaten but the fear was getting to him.

"Well, i dont see him around? Not a very good boyfriend if he just abandons you. What is he gonna do? i could easily just do this.." Dak smacked the tray of food, making it fall to the floor in front of Logan. "And this." Dak then roughly lifted Logan by his collar, Logan feet dangling like a doll, frantically struggling to get out of his grasp but to no avail as Daks fist smashed into Logans cheek. The heavy blow made Logan fall to the ground, holding his jaw as Dak went in for a kick to his face.

From the scene, other students saw what was happening and as usual teens in high school, crowded around them some cheering for Dak and chants that sounded like "fight fight fight". Logan was in extreme pain and his self-esteem dropped down lower as people were laughing at him and wanting Dak to win the fight, which was obviously going that way. As Carlos, Kendall, and James entered the cafeteria, they saw the giant group of students and curiously made their way to see who was fighting.

"Ahh yeah, Sick! someone is fighting lets go see who it is! The three bad boys happily exclaimed running into the crowd and pushing their way to the front. When they finally were able to see the fight clearly, Carlos' eyes bugged out and immediately anger going through his body and he dashed to where Dak and Logan were.

Carlos carelessly spun Dak around and his fist went out at the blink of an eye, hitting Dak right below his eye. Dak stumble on his feet from the powerful punch but had no time to recover as Carlos grabbed him and punched him again. Dak was pushed back more but he was finally able to see Carlos come into vision and Dak swung his fist out. Carlos easily dodged it and took hold of the arm that missed and swiftly went behind Dak bringing his arm around with him. Daks arm was now bending, placed on his back struggling to break free. Carlos then sweeped his leg, under Dak's legs causing the jock to lose balance and fall forward right on his face on to the cold hard floor. Dak let out a painful scream as his body and chin hit the floor with Carlos' weight on top of him. Logan eyes finally registered and he sees Carlos beating up Dak. Although it was a graphic scene he was so thankful that Carlos was his knight and shinning armor. He was so glad that someone was there to help him and stand up for him. It was just so different than before where Logan was a damsel in distress with no one there to rescue him. But now there was someone there, Carlos was there for him and so was James and Kendall. Suddenly he feels hands pull him up looking to see James and Kendall with comforting smiles. They held him up as Logan leaned into James' muscled body for more support as they watched Carlos beat the shit out of Dak.

"You fucking bitch ass cunt!" Dak yelled from the ground as Carlos was still pinning him down. Carlos got off and lifted Dak up and gave him an uppercut to his stomach, Dak wallowing in pain as his stomach churned. Carlos then gave an assault of rapid punches to his shoulders, chest and face, no hint of hesitation as he kept punching like one of those Tekken characters that brutally beat up their opponent. Dak knew he was beat but managed to dodge Carlos' last punch and back away holding his hand up in defense. "Fine! you know what?! screw you and your wimp ass boyfriend! But mark my words you will regret what you did to me! Oh and guess what? i already took away his virginity so hah bitch!" Dak yelled cockily.

When Carlos heard what he said, all the pieces came together, Dak was the one that raped Logan, He was the one that mentally scared Logan, physically put him in pain and he was the one who took away his innocence. That made Carlos' blood boil even more, his face and eyes turning blood shot and clenching his teeth. He wouldnt stand for this, he hurt his boyfriend. Carlos ran after Dak but he hastily made an escape and Kendall held Carlos back from the front telling him he'll get him next time. Carlos struggled in Kendall's grasp, his breath hitched, veins popping out and eyes ready to kill. "Im Gonna fuckin kill him! Im gonna kill you Dak! Move out of the fricken way Kendall! Im gonna kill that shit! slice open his body, cut him in pieces and burn that bitch! Kendall struggled to hold Carlos knowing he couldn't contain him for long. Suddenly Carlos feels arms wrap around his waist and a body press into his back knowing all to well whos arms those belonged to. Carlos turned around seeing Logans tear filled eyes and again that made all the hatred and anger diminish slowly. Kendall let go as Logan made his way in front of Carlos embracing him tight. Carlos' hand went up and stroked Logans hair and the other rubbing his back.

"Thank you Carlos." Logan said into Carlos chest and Carlos stared blankly.

Carlos could feel Logan tears soak into his shirt and trembling. "Im so sorry Logie that i didnt come earlier. Im so so sorry, it wont happen again okay?I will get him back eventually. Know that I love you okay?" Carlos cooed softly kissing Logans messy hair.

"I love you too Carlos." Logan looked up into Carlos' eyes and kissed Carlos sweetly on the lips, tears running down his cheek.

While the 2 boys were kissing, James and Kendall told everyone to get back to whatever the hell they were doing and it was quite easy knowing that they were intimidated by them. Logan sighed into the kiss as they broke apart but kept a strong embrace. Logan was so grateful for Carlos, he felt safe in his arms and he doesn't know where he would be without Carlos by his side, he might still be getting picked on and living the miserable life. But with Carlos there with him he felt everything was going to be alright. hopefully.

* * *

**So Dak is an asshole but good thing Carlos beat his ass! oh yeah! And yes prom is approaching! i think the next chap is about Carlos' and James' plan to be put in action of them asking their dates out so yeah :) i think. Cant wait for that! Okay so thats it that i have to say. Read and Review and tell other people about this story!  
**

**Oh yeah! Since Carlos is gonna bring Logan to prom I need help with something. What colors are their clothes gonna be? They have to be color coordinated. So like If the colors are black and white. One would weaR A black blazer and the other boy would wear a white blazer. And their undershirts of the one wearing the black blazer would wear white under and the other black under. And their ties are the same color as their blazer. Does that make sense? And their pants would be black I guess. So anyways the colors I had in mind for Carlos and Logan are...**

**1 dark purple and black**

**2 teal and black **

**3. Dark Purple and white**

**4. Red and black**

**Note: tell me who should wear what color. **

**And for kames what color should they wear too! You can pick from the colors above. I was trying to pickcolors that stand out of the crowd kinda. That's why I didn't pick black and white. That's a common color. So help me pick please!**

**Okay bye! :)))  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Light up my night

**Hey everybody! so sorry it took so long for me to update! But i have some good news this is a long chapter and i would say this is my fav chapter! gosh i just read it myself and i fangirled over it! hahah! It was just so cute! Anyways wow i got a lot of reviews im so happy just wow thats amazing so thanks go out to... ThisHendersonChick14 , waco, insane bitch,GaY4LiFe15, amrice101, Lewkis, Deathmetal180, rainy dayz and silver dreams, CUTE CARGAN LOVE.  
**

**oh and Love and heartz for reviewing 2 and 3 :). And thanks to those that fav and follow still!  
**

**Anyways, ahhh loved this chap myself i could just imagine it! as long as you try to picture it in your head it will look so beautiful well i think hopefully you like it too! :) enjoy!**

* * *

After a boring week of school, Today was finally the day that Carlos was going to put his plan of asking Logan to prom in action. He had been preparing everything he had to do ever since the beginning of the week and now it was practically all complete. However he still had to help James with asking Kendall to prom. Yeah..Carlos went through a crap load of things. But he knew it would be all worth it and he was thankful that he was friends with some builders because they really came in handy.

Right now Carlos was with James just coming from the place they plan to ask both of their boyfriends out while they told Kendall and Logan to hang out. They made up an excuse that Logan should hang out with the Kendall because since he already went shopping with James, it only made sense to do the same so that that they would all get along better. And luckily Logan and Kendall bought it.

"Im so stoked for tonight! its gonna be the shit!" James happily said clenching the steering wheel as they drove to Carlos' house where they told Kendall and Logan to go.

"I know dude! fuck i cant wait to see Logan's reaction." Carlos joined in with all the excitement. He seriously couldn't wait any longer, he was ready for this. He was ready to ask Logan to prom.

* * *

"Where is Carlos and James they are taking so long?" Kendall grumbled in his place on the couch, laying down and his legs hanging off the arm rest.

"Carlos said they are on their way here." Logan said laying on the other couch, playing with his new iphone all thanks to Carlos who gave him the money to buy one and some clothes and shoes. Its not that Logan asked him for money, Carlos just told him to hang out with Kendall and gave him some money to go on a shopping spree...and...he did.

They both were exhausted from going to the mall and their boyfriends told them not to eat big because the all of them were going on a double date or something tonight.

"So you liking all your new things?" Kendall now looking to face Logan.

"Yup!" Logan popped the "p" not looking away from his phone.

"Carlos sooo spoils you, you know that?" The blond chuckled at the brunette.

"Well...maybe a little but what can i do? I dont know how to say no to Carlos, and he just does what he feels and doesn't take no for an answer." Logan shrugged and Kendall nodded in agreement when the door bell rings.

"Must be them. finally!" Kendall got up and opened the door revealing the tan Latino and Tall brunette, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey baby." James smiled and went over to Kendall to give him a kiss, hearing light moans coming from them. Carlos rolled his eyes and made his way to the living room seeing Logan playing with his phone. "Hey babe, missed you." Logan looked up, a smile plastered on his face as Logan got up from the couch to give him a kiss as well. Carlos pulled Logan close into his chest and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds they broke apart, Carlos giving one more peck at Logans lips.

"So i see you went on a shopping spree?" Carlos smirked as Logan blushed, slowly nodding his head then burying his face into the tan boys chest. For some reason he was just obsessed with the feeling of Carlos' pectoral muscles and how comforting they were, that he could just lay on his chest and fall fast asleep. But not only did Logan love Carlos' pecs but also his butt, every time Logan saw Carlos wear his tight pants he would always check out his ass and the way his hips swayed. Call Logan crazy but he liked looking at Carlos' behind, it was just so cute and plump in a good way. The only thing is he never actually did see Carlos' ass bare...yet. There were a lot of things that Logan was obsessed about; practically everything about Carlos, but definitely his chest, butt, arms, face, smile, eyes, lips, feet, legs and of course his dick. and so many more things. Heck i guess he did love Everything about Carlos.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Carlos asked excitingly hands gliding up and down Logans arms.

"Definitely! im so hungry!" Logan laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Well we should all get ready then!" Carlos announced clapping his hands together all the boys going to get ready for the big night.

* * *

When it finally reached night, they all were dressed up and ready to go. Logan told his foster parents that he had to do a project and they approved only because they didn't care what Logan did, it meant more time for them to go out and have fun and not have a mouth to feed.

Logan was dressed in a dark gray jean jacket and a white shirt underneath, with black jeans and gray vans. Carlos was dressed in a gray under shirt with a black leather jacket, Black and white Nike high tops and dark black pants. When they both saw each other all dressed up, Carlos really had the urge to just attack Logan, the clothes he was wearing was just a turn on, for a nerd he sure had style. His mouth watered just looking at his boyfriend, And the same was happening for logan as well. Logan sighed gawking at the breathtaking sight that was his latino lover, Carlos. He looked so sexy in everything that he wore, even if he wasnt trying he still managed to look good. But when he does try he looks beyond sexy.

"Lets go everyone! And Carlos and Logan stop eye fucking each other!" James shouted as Kendall got into James' car and Logan into Carlos'.

James was wearing a white v-neck and a blue blazer over it with dark denim jeans and blue and black vans. Kendall on the other hand wore a black and blue plaid shirt with denim jeans and black vans and suspenders that hung around his waist.

* * *

When they all were close to where they were going Carlos and James told Logan and Kendall to close their eyes till they were allowed to open. As they walked out of the car, Carlos grabbed Logans hand while James did the same with Kendall. However the two couples began to walk in opposite directions. Logan was really excited to see where he was, the suspense of what he will see once he opens his eyes. Logan waited not knowing what to expect and that was when Carlos now told him to open his eyes and Logan did just that, his eyes instantly widening taking in the beauty. He realized he was at the beach smelling the peaceful oceany air. There he saw bright blue lights that helped outline the cement path that led to the stairs that somewhat spiraled around to the top of the large hill which over looked the water where there was a large white gazebo on the top, covered in gold lights that illuminated the dark night and made it look so vivid and radiant. The whole sight was breathtaking with the compliments of all the beautiful lights that filled the sky and heightened the romantic vibe of the atmosphere. Logan was tearing and smiling at how beautiful everything was and Carlos stood there beaming.

"Shall we go up?" Carlos let out an arm and Logan happily linked their arms together walking through the path of blue lights. On the steps that led up the hill were lanterns that lit up each step with a soft and gentle light. At the top, it was even more beautiful up close. There was a long path of wooden white arches that too were covered in lights that led all the way to the giant gazebo, which had lanterns hung and beautiful plants wrapped around it. Logan couldn't help but smile as they both went through each arch, Logan shaking with happiness at the beauty of everything from the lighted arches, Lanterns and of course the gazebo that made it seem like the sun of the night. they walked up the steps to the gazebo in the middle, settled a clothed table for 2 that had candles and two sets of chairs. Also a waiter was there ready to serve them. "Oh my gosh! Carlos this is so beautiful! i love it, feels like im in a fairy tale. Logan hugged Carlos tightly and Carlos smiled brightly in response, pulling out the seat for Logan to sit and push him in while Carlos sat down across of him ready to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the huge beach was James and Kendall. James told Kendall to open his eyes and it shocked the blond. There before him was a large gazebo only this time it was covered in blue lights, vines and blue and violet flowers. They began walking to the gazebo and Kendall could see blue rose petals that made a path to it As they stepped inside hand in hand, Kendall saw light blue rose petals sprawled on the floor and candle lights that hung all around the gazebo helping lock the mood. In the middle was also a table and waiter ready to serve. Kendall was so happy and really overwhelmed with all the captivating colors and lights that all blended well together. This was something Kendall would have never have expected and boy was he surprised "James you did all this for me!?" Kendall sweetly smiled and gave him a kiss while James nodded.

"Bon epettie" James said when they got their dinner. It consisted of seasoned salmon, garlic chicken, brown rice, chicken and vegetable stir fry and a glass of apple cider to top it all off. Kendalls stomach growled just looking at the food displayed in front of him, grabbing his fork and already starting to dig in.

"Mmm this is so fricken good!" Kendall exclaimed as he took his last bite, eyes rolling back at how delectable and savory the food was.

"Glad you liked it, hey how about we walk through the beaches garden?" James said after chugging his apple cider.

"I would love to! lets go!" Kendall jumped off his seat as James laughed at his excitement, taking his hand.

They soon walked off the gazebo and made it to a garden maze. It was very beautiful with tall green bushes with red flowers on them, something that resembled something in Alice in wonderland. You couldn't see over the green bushes and they decided to go into the circular maze. Kendall noticed that red rose petals were scattered on the ground that made a path as they went further into the maze. James smiled as they got closer to the center of the maze following the petals as a guide. The whole maze was so peaceful with all the delicate colors and faint scent of roses. Finally they reached the middle where a smaller peach colored gazebo wrapped with red roses stood somewhat blocked by the big pearl white fountain in the center. As Kendall looked around he saw a heart arch from where they entered and the fountain was stunning, The placid sound of the water splashing. James then ran forward to the gazebo and Kendall followed not to far behind. Suddenly James pulled a string and a large banner fell along with more red petals, inside it said "Kendall will you go to the prom with me?"

Once Kendall read it, his mouth opened in awe and his arms drooped to down his sides. "James! YES! YES! i will!" Kendall yelled and ran up the gazebo and planted a kiss on James' willing lips. They kissed passionately moaning into the kiss. "I love you Kendall." James said when they broke apart.

"I love you too James." Kendall said softly going in for another kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance both feeling needy. James' hand then found its way to Kendall's suspenders and he pulled them and let go causing it to snap back to Kendall's ass. The blond let out a yelp and began to take off James' blazer and v-neck.

James helped and then went to unbutton Kendall's dress shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he was too anxious to touch his lovers body. When they were out of their shirts they began to work at their jeans and underwear and shoes. Soon enough they were completely naked not caring because heck they were in a maze they can fuck if they wanted to. Kendall's hands trailed all over James' pronounced muscles and let out a moan when james laid on top of him and rolled their hips together. Both boys were already rock hard and they could feel each others dicks rubbing.

James then stopped moving his hips and went to nip at the blonds neck sending kisses down to his chest and stomach. Kendall knew what was going to come next thrusting his hips up wanting James' warm mouth around him.

"Please James!" Kendall sounding desperate

"Please what?" the taller boy questioned

"Please suck me! Suck my dick James!" Kendall shouted and James smirked going down to take the head of Kendall cock into his mouth. This caused the blond to moan gripping James' hair. James slowly went down on his length and Kendall began writhing with pleasure. After several minutes of sucking James pulled off with a pop and his eyes dark and full of lust. "James fuck me! please i need it!" Kendall screamed through his throat and James got on top of Kendall kissing him deeply. Kendall and James ferociously kissed and grinding on each other. James then got off sitting on the ground, opening his legs showing Kendall his thick member wanting to be sucked. Kendall did just that pouncing to James' cock and taking the whole thing in choking as he went down further. "Fuck baby your mouth is so warm!" James said under his breath, his head rolling back.

"I-i need you inside me now James. I dont need to be prepared, i want it raw and hard! Kendall said looking into James' eyes still blowing him. James smiled and pushed Kendall to lay on the ground as James got on top of him again and directing his dick to Kendalls ass. James slowly pushed his huge meat past Kendall's muscle of ring and inch by inch went inside. "Fuck! shit! yessss!" Kendall yelled feeling both a pleasure and pain as James was fully inside of him.

"Move" Kendall wanting James to start fucking him.

James pulled out till only his head was inside and pounded back into him. Kendall gasped at the feeling of being fuck hard and rough by James and he absolutely loved it. "Faster! harder James make me cum!" Kendall said grabbing hold of James' body as James slammed harder and faster grabbing hold of Kendall's cock. James was getting close, struggling to stay up and hand uncontrollably pumping Kendall. Kendall was in no better position practically screaming James' name. After one more thrust of James' hand and his hips both boys shot their loads painting their bodies. "AHHH FUCKING SHIT YESS KENDALL!"

"JAMES FUCK FEELS SO GOOOOD!" After coming down, James collapsed onto Kendall's cummed chest breathing heavily.

"I love you James so much!" Kendall kissed his lips.

"I love you too Kendall" James said back as they both rested from their orgasms.

* * *

During the same time Carlos and Logan were about finished with their dinner. In their plates they had mashed potatoes, barbeque short ribs, steak, steamed vegatables, stir fry noodles, with a side of egg drop soup and apple cider to wash it all down. Logan found everything so delicious, every bite felt like his taste buds went to Heaven and the apple cider gave it that sweet fruity taste. Logan loved the food so much that he was tearing. Carlos took notice and looked at Logan. "You okay Logie?"

"Never better, i just...this is all so...im just..speechless at how great this all is." Logan wiped the tear that rolled off his face and Carlos genuinely smiled in return. After they both were stuffed Carlos got up and held a hand out for Logan to take. "I wanna take you somewhere." Carlos said as Logan nodded and placed his hand into Carlos' walking down the gazebo.

Logan saw again a trail of white lights that made a path to who knows where. Eventually the light path stopped and Logan saw an air balloon waiting. The basket was covered in purple lights and brightened the surroundings. Carlos stepped forward and whispered something to the man waiting by the balloon. When he turned to face Logan he smiled with his pearly whites and linked their arms together. Logan was so astounded at how everything was it was definitely surreal, Really felt like he was in some imaginary place where you only see he happily ever afters. When they got inside, the balloon was released and slowly went up into the dark sky. Carlos pulled the lever so that the air balloon elevated higher into the cold sky, moving gracefully up with lights beaming. Logan could now see the stars that twinkled in the sky and the lighted path and gazebo when he looked down. It was absolutely like living a fairytale, the lights, the dinner, The air balloon, Carlos. It was just a bundle of happiness tonight. Logan started to get a little cold and Carlos went behind him and wrapped his warm arms around him. Carlos' chin resting on Logans shoulder. Logan was so felt so comfortable around Carlos arms. Logan felt loved and protected as they both looked up at the sky, Logans head leaning on Carlos'. Logan continued to look up at the beauty of being so high in the sky, this was something that he has never done before and now he was able to along side with Carlos. He felt so at peace, until Carlos tapped him and pointed down, Logan following his finger to where he was pointing. Then thats when Logan saw it, his eyes full of shock and his body starting to shake. There he saw big lettered lights spread out on the sand of the beach saying, "Logan you and me, prom? Logan's whole being trembled and his eyes brimming with tears. Carlos let go of Logan and faced him with hopeful eyes waiting for his answer. Logan couldn't register words and took him a few moments to calm down and control himself. He finally was able to control his breathing and finally spoke "Y-YES! YES YES YES! CARLOS! I-i- YES!" Logan not able to form sentences as he jumped happily into Carlos' open arms. Logan kissed Carlos on the lips, both moving in sync. Logan couldn't take it anymore, his eye couldn't hold back the tears and emotions and started to cry into the kiss. Carlos pressed Logan tighter into him and deepened the kiss, Tongue darting out and into Logans mouth,exploring every nook and cranny. The two lovers hummed and the passionate kiss turned into a wild one. Logan soon was pushed to the one side of the basket and lowered himself and Carlos laid on top of him. Logan moaned when he felt their clothes erections rub together. He dug his nails into Carlos' back and Carlos started to grind more harshly on Logan. Soon they broke apart from their sloppy kiss and Carlos sat on Logan and took off his shirt. Logan looked with hungry eyes at Carlos' beautiful body, it was radiating from the lights and highlighted his muscles all over his body. The sight was just astounding. Carlos went down and hungrily kissed Logan again. Carlos' hands soon traveled down Logan's sides and he could feel him writhing underneath. His hands reached the brim of Logans jeans and Logan knew what Carlos had in mind.

"Carlos we cant do it here." Logan whined as Carlos whimpered.

"Why not, its perfect, we are in the sky no one can bother us." Carlos tried to reason but Logan declined.

"Its not that i dont want to do it with you, its just i want it to be in a more comfortable place." Logan shrugged from underneath Carlos.

"So..like my bed?" Carlos raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"M-Maybe." Logan stuttered and Carlos pulled him up.

"Well then, i am looking forward to it, but right now how about we just cuddle? im kind of cold without a shirt and the ride ends in 5 minutes." Carlos hugged Logan with his bare body. Logan giggled and turned around to face Carlos, drawing circles on Carlos' nipple and kissing it.

"Im starting to get the feeling that you really like my chest." Carlos said looking down and Logan smiled hugging Carlos tight. "So you like my surprise for you?" Carlos asked

"I loved it! i never expected this, it felt like i was in one of those romantic movies and some fairy tale story that doesn't happen in reality. It was so romantic!" Logan expressed his emotion in every word that came from his mouth.

"Well i figured you loved it since you were crying your eyes out." Carlos laughed and Logan playfully hit his arm.

For the next few minutes, they both stayed in each others arms cuddling and giving kisses here and there until they were brought down. "How did you get all these lights and everything? must have cost a fortune." Logan said both swaying their hands together, walking down the path after Carlos thanked the man for lighting the sign at the beach.

"Well i know people, so they helped build and do the lights, and spending my money on you was all worth it." Carlos kissed Logans now red cheek. When they made it to the gazebo they saw James and Kendall inside looking out to the water together.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? you have your own gazebo." Carlos questioned when the taller boys noticed their presence.

"We were just waiting for you guys. Guess what? James asked me to the prom! i got to hand it to him, he did a badass job!" Kendall told the shorter boys.

"Really?! Carlos asked me to prom too! never knew he was so romantic." Logan blushed.

"Awesome now we can all go together! gonna be insane!" Kendall said, all 4 boys now walking down the steps and to their cars.

"Later dudes! Kendall and i are gonna go." James said driving off leaving carlos and logan.

Logan faced Carlos, "Well thank you again for today. It was the best day i ever had since...ever."

"Glad you had fun. But i thought we were going to continue the fun at my house?" Carlos winked and reached for Logans hand.

"I guess i can tell my foster parents im gonna sleep over. They dont care about me anyways, they actually want me to leave the house as soon as possible. And i cant wait for that since my foster dad scares me sometimes."

"Why are you scared of him?"

"Well...he is drunk constantly and can be dangerous which is why i stay in my room most of the time."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Carlos had concerned eyes.

"No, but he yells a lot." Logan said

"Just tell me if anything happens okay?" Carlos gave Logan a kiss. "well then, tell them you are sleeping over my house." Carlos reminded him, going to the drivers seat.

"Okay i'll tell them." Logan got out his phone and dialed the number.

"What Logan?!" The dad said groggily sounding like he woke up.

"Im sleeping over at a friends house okay?"

"Yeah yeah bye" The line went dead and Logan entered the car, Carlos looking at him.

"Well?"

"They said yes." Logan smiled and Carlos smugly grinned anxious for whats going to happen at his bed.

"Well lets go have some more fun!" Carlos drove out of the parking lot, speeding to get home to show Logan how much he loves him.

* * *

When they entered the home, Carlos was so eager to take Logan to bed. Once Logan closed the door behind him, carlos swept Logan off his feet, carrying him bridal style, Logan letting out a yelp in the process. The Latino smiled and gave a small kiss to Logans lips as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Logan had his arms wrapped around Calos' neck when they entered the bedroom, and carlos kicked the door close since his arms supported Logan.

The horny Latino then threw Logan on to the bed making it and Logan to bounce. He soon crawled on top of him,kissing him roughly their teeth and tongues clashing. Little moans were let out of their mouth as the kiss deepened. Logan was beginning to get horny himself feeling Carlos' big Latino dick get rock hard. Logan let his hands fall to the hem of Carlos' shirt pulling it off of his caramel body. He ran his pale fingers through his developing abs and of course his defined chest. Soon they broke apart gasping for air, and Carlos grabbed Logans shirt yanking it off, exposing his pale skin. Logan felt insecure about his body and tried to cover himself, Carlos noticing Logans embarrassed expression. "Logan you dont have to hide yourself, you're beautiful, besides you have some muscle." Carlos caressed the pale boys slightly muscled arms.

Logan smiled and went in to bite Carlos' neck. This made the Latino gasp out a moan at the feeling of warm lips and teeth biting his neck. Soon enough he pulled back and the Carlos dove to Logans neck biting him hard. Logan yelped with both pleasure and pain, feeling Carlos' teeth sink in. "Ohhh Carlos! ahh too hard." Logan whined and carlos started sucking his neck, teeth grazing at Logans pulse point. When he was done, Carlos looked to see his work, seeing a reddish hickey mark to show the world Logan was his. Logan then mustered enough strength to flip them around, now Carlos underneath with Logan straddling his hips. He started to lick a trail down the latinos tan body making Carlos moan deep. The taste was absolutely amazing for Logan he didnt know why but he found Carlos good, but he knew there was another taste that would make him go insane. Logan lowered himself and started to undo Carlos' jeans. Carlos lifted his hips up in order to help Logan get rid of the article of clothing. Once logan took it off his legs and flung it across the room he could see the big tent in Carlos' underwear. Slowly his hands went to the waist band and his fingers brushed gently on the tan skin. Logan lowered his head and started nipping at Carlos clothed erection. Carlos whole body trembled "Nghh Logan j-just-oh stop teasing!" Carlos whined

Logan smirked at this and pulled off his underwear slowly, extremely slow even. Once it was pooling around Carlos' ankles, he impatiently kicked it off. Logan turns around and sees Carlos in all his tanned glory. "Like what you see?" Carlos smiled, licking his lips.

"Most definitely" Logan licked his lips, mouthwatering. He wraps his hand around Carlos' throbbing dick and gave him a few slow pumps. Carlos gripped the bedsheets when Logan licked up his shaft. Logans heart was beating fast with the fact of being able to be this close to Carlos' cock and make him squirm. He never dreamed that this would happen in his life and hes glad it did. Logan kissed the tip of the head multiple times and licking it "W-what are you d-doin? makin out with my dick? suck me already!" Carlos said impatiently and Logan blushed embarrassingly realizing he was kind of making out with Carlos' cock, before taking it in and going down Carlos' member.

Carlos writhed at the moist and warm contact of a soft pair of lips sucking on his huge meat and he gripped Logans brown locks and pushed him down further. Logan felt Carlos push him down and he slightly gagged when it hit the back of his throat. Soon enough Logan got used to Carlos length and started bobbing his head up and down till it hit the back of his throat reapeatingly. Carlos was in pure ecstasy as he felt himself go to the back of Logans throat. The warm feeling and how it wrapped around him was just amazing.

"Ho-oh shiiit! f-fuck! feels-oh-s-so good! Carlos moan deep in his throat thrusting his dick up and practically face fucking Logan.

Logan pulled back not being able to breath from the assault of Carlos' cock. Logan panted and tasted the precum in his mouth while Carlos whimpered at the loss of Logans mouth. Carlos then pulled Logan down and kissed him, Logan feeling his warm, wet dick on this bare stomach. "How are you so good at blowjobs!" Carlos asked and Logan shrugged.

Carlos looked into Logans eyes and gave one more kiss before going on top of Logan, taking off his pants and underwear in one motion. Immediately feeling the cold air hit, Logan he covered his dick too embarrassed of what Carlos would think.

"Awww c'mon babe, i wanna see your dick." Carlos cooed and removed Logans hands and Logan winced when he was fully exposed in front of Carlos.

"Wow you're pretty big! Mmmm cant wait to suck on that meat!" Carlos toothly grinned and went down to lick the head. The brunnete groaned from this new feeling causing his dick to twitch with anticipation. Carlos swirled his tongue around Logans head and tasting the build of precum.

"Ahhh-Carlos!" Logan jutted forward making Carlos take in his whole dick. Logan finally understood why people love getting blowjobs, this feeling was amazing. And right now with all the sucking Carlos was doing he started to feel something in his stomach. Logan started to grip the sheet for dear life getting closer to his orgasm but Carlos stopped not want Logan to cum yet. "Hey baby? so i was thinking we take this to the next level?" Carlos smiled and his eyes begging Logan to say yes.

Logan was nervous but after what Carlos did for him tonight, he deserved it, he made him feel loved and like the only boy in the world...well aside from Carlos and also Logan was curious how sex with Carlos was like and it was the perfect time to do so. Logan looked up into Carlos eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "I think im ready."

"Are you sure? i dont want to force you." Carlos said, but really, Carlos wanted to pound Logans ass so hard.

"Yes...im sure. Just please go easy on me." Logan flashed an innocent look.

"I'll try" Carlos was not too confident if he would be able to control himself.

Carlos went on top of Logan, erections touching and they went in for another kiss. Carlos started to turn into an animal when he grinded into Logans body, pressing himself down, their erections rubbing even more with friction and groans filling the room.

After 5 minutes they broke apart and Carlos brought two fingers up to Logans lips. "Suck them" Carlos said in a low husky voice. Logan did what he was told and began to lick and suck Carlos' fingers like a lollipop. Carlos watched his boyfriend lick his fingers in the most sexual way and that made Carlos moan and move their hips together again. Carlos soon pulled his fingers out and led them down to Logans hole pressing at the ring of muscle. Logan heart raced scared of what was to come. Carlos gave Logan a reassuring smile and kissed him while he put one finger into Logans tight hole. Logan gasped at the intrusion but the kissing helped him calm down. Carlos then entered his second finger as they rubbed inside Logan. Logan groaned when Carlos hit is prostate. "Ngh that felt good Carlos!" Logan back arched and Carlos began to scissor Logan. Once Carlos prepared him he took his fingers out and Logan let out a whine." Carlos then got off of Logan and slipped in between Logan legs and spread them apart. His eyes full of hunger and dark lust. Yup he definitely went into beast mode. Carlos then got off the bed and searched in his drawer but grumbled when he couldn't find it "Where the fuck is my bottle of lube!"

Logan looked up and faced Carlos' "Was this bottle purple?" Logan asked

"Yeah, how do you know?" Carlos looked confused.

"Oh so thats what Kendall was taking from your room? i thought it was lotion." Logan scratched the back of his neck and Carlos grumbled.

"Ugh Kendall! whatever i'll do it another way." Carlos said going on top on Logan, straddling his chest as he stuck his still hard cock in front of Logans face. "Suck my dick" Carlos plainly said moving it to Logans lips. Logan parted his lips and took in his giant meat stick willingly. Logan made sure to put a lot of spit on Carlos' dick so that it would slip in Logan much easier. The brunette was pretty much sloppily licking Carlos' dick humming happily.

As much as Carlos wanted Logan to keep going, he pulled away and went in between Logans legs. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes. Just go slow please Carlos?" Carlos beamed and adjusted himself to Logans' hole. Logan looked down to see Carlos moving forward and he soon felt the head brush against his hole. Logan let out a whimper and Carlos rubbed his thighs to comfort him as he began to push through Logans tight hole.

Logan winced at the pain when Carlos' head was inside of him. Carlos looked down at the hot sight of him entering Logan. He watched in enjoyment as his own dick slowly disappear into Logans ass and the groans coming from Logan made it even sexier. He pushed himself further till half of his length was inside, "Ahh, owww s-stop! It h-hurts!" Logan wailed and Carlos stopped rubbing logans legs to try to help him relax.

"Dont worry baby, im almost in." Calos cooed and Logan told him to move a minute later. Carlos went deeper and Logan was having a hard time getting used to Carlos' thick monster dick.

Logan started panting heavily and whimpering as Carlos finally was fully inside logan not moving till Logan said to. It took Logan a good 3-4 minutes until he was ready and Carlos was struggling not to move too much, but damn was he anxious to fuck Logan.

"Move"

Carlos smiled, pulling back till only his head was inside and shoving himself back in, balls deep. Logan gave out a loud cry and gripped the bed sheets again. Carlos kept pounding into Logan in and out, in and out as Logan let out more painful screams that echoed in the quiet room. Carlos could see the pain Logan was going through and went to kiss him. Logan kissed back trying to distract himself from the pain as Carlos continued to slam Logans ass. Logan hands clenched on to Carlos' back and he dug his nails into him. Carlos moaned from all the pleasure and broke the kiss and rested Logan legs on his shoulders for better elevation. Carlos pushed into Logan and Logan let out a lustful yell. "Ngh! h-hit there again!" Logan screamed when Carlos hit his prostate.

Carlos continued his attack on Logans prostate and the blissful screaming was like sex to Carlos' ears. Suddenly Logan took his legs off of Carlos' shoulders and sat up from his laid position so that he was sitting in Carlos' lap while Carlos' dick was still inside of him. Logan started to bounce on Carlos and this made Carlos go insane. It was such a hot slight, Logan wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and he bounced on the Latinos cock. "F-fuck yes! Oh logie! ride me just like that! Fuck Do you like riding me!?"

"Yes Carlos, i love riding you! it feels so good! uhhh yes carlos yes!" Logan screamed so loud that the neighbors could probably hear.

"Fuck yes! Faster Logie faster! Mas rapido! me gusta!" Carlos said thrusting harshly into logan. The room now filled with skin slapping skin and shrieks of pleasure. Logan bounces where becoming erratic, slamming himself on to Carlos' cock. "Shit! Logan im close!"

"Me too!" Carlos grabbed hold of Logans dick jacking him off. Logans dick throbbed closer to his orgasm and his stomach felt like there were butterflies.

"AHHHH! CARLOSSSS! NGHHHH! OH MY-UGHHHHH FUCK!

Logan screamed, cumming all over Carlos' working hand and stomach and some landing on his own stomach as well. Ropes of white sperm came out of Logans dick and he slumped forward resting his whole body on Carlos. Carlos couldn't believe what he had just heard, Logan just said Fuck and seeing him cum was just too sexy. Carlos laid him on the bed and kept fucking Logan in the ass making the bed and Logan move up and down, seeing his dick go in and out and balls slapping Logans ass. After a few more hard thrusts Carlos was reaching his climax, "Fuck logie im really close!"

"No wait C-carlos i-i want to taste you." Logan looked up with half open tired eyes.

That did it for Carlos, He came in Logans ass and quickly pulled out, going up to Logans face, his cum dripping all over up logans body. "O-open up b-baby" Carlos said stroking himself and Logan opened his mouth wide.

"FUCCKK! SHIITTT FUCK YES NGHHHH LOGANNN!" Carlos shot his white hot load of cum at Logans face, rope after rope of cum painting Logans face white as Logan tried to lick and catch the cum dripping from Carlos' dick. It was the sexiest sight ever for Carlos, Logan looked so desperate to taste him and all the cum on his face was to much too handle. Carlos' sperm was everywhere on Logans face, his cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, some in his hair, near his eyes and of course his mouth. Finally when they both came down from their orgasms Carlos stuck his dick into Logans mouth for him to taste the excess cum that trailed down Carlos' dick. Logan sucked on his dick like a bottle and after Carlos pulled out and laid beside Logan seeing that they were a mess, both panting heavily and rugged. "Baby you got a little cum on your face." Carlos teased and Logan wiped a finger across his face to get the cum and put it in his mouth.

"Damn you really like my man juice huh?" Carlos laughed watching Logan clean every speck of Carlos' sperm off his face.

"Yup its so sweet!" Logan swallowed, chuckling at how much he loved Carlos' cum. He would even drink it in a cup as a regular drink.

"Look you still got some of your own cum on you." Carlos pointed to Logans stomach. "I'll take care of it." Carlos sat up and licked the white substance and kept it in his mouth to kiss Logan with it. Carlos pressed his lips to Logans and pushed the cum into his mouth while Logan pushed it back to Carlos'.

"I dont taste as good as you though." Logan Said.

"What are you talking about? You taste amazing...But yeah i do taste good dont i?" Carlos smiled cockily and Logan gave a weak nod.

"This was seriously the best day ever!" Logan smile and hugged Carlos not caring about the cum on him.

"Yeah i had a great time too, and not to mention how fuckin sexy you are in bed!" Carlos kissed logans nose and Logan threw a naked leg over Carlos' body trying to get comfortable.

"I Love you Logie." Carlos placed a kiss on Logans forehead.

"I love you too Carlitos" Logan whispered sleepily slumber taking over his tired body. Carlos smiled contently at how cute and innocent Logan looked while sleeping, he could hold this boy in his arms forever and never get tired of him. Slumber began to overtake Carlos as well, but before that, Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan, holding him close feeling the light breath hit his chest. Although Carlos knew he couldnt hold Logan 24/7, he can still try to make the most of it.

* * *

**AHHHH Well how was that! ;) i loved it if you ask me! it was so hot and cute! wow longest chap ever i dont know how i did that? well what did you guys like about it?**

**Oh and for the colors of their tux's i got the same number of votes for red and black and purple and black.  
**

**Soooo i guess you guys can pick from those two colors! so please please pick which color you want.  
**

**1. red and black  
**

**2. Purple and black  
**

**these are the top two.  
**

**Anyways i hope you liked this! heck i did that i might read this chap again myself haha i read my own story lol.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Sucking and shopping

**hola! Well I'm back and not dead! Though I may be a zombie..anyways sorry it took so long for me to update! Ya know stupid school and all. i have so many tests grr i hate it! omg today i saw a sexy pic of carlos! ugh his muscles are so big I think i just died! just look on google and search for "alec's big time rush tour facebook". ahhh that pic gave me a heart attack! anyways i'll fangirl later sooo.. the color for their tuxs has been chosen in this chap so yeah..enjoy!**

**oh and thank a bunch to those that reviewed you guys are awesomesauce! love reading the review i think its fun! and also thanks to those that fav and follow! woohoo so happy you all like this story! okay now enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sunlight shined through the windows, hitting the two boys' naked forms. The sun rays crept up to their faces first hitting the tanned boy causing him to stir. Carlos eyes slowly opened to the bright light upon his face, vision coming clearer. He looked down to see Logan up in his chest breathing deeply and starting to wake up as well. Carlos stretched his body until he heard a click and went to wake up Logan with kisses all over his face. The last kiss was placed on his lips and Logan started to reciprocate the kiss causing Carlos to smile. A minute into the kiss and Carlos was starting to feel his morning wood harden even more than when he woke up. Carlos deepened the kiss and Logan could feel something hard and warm brush against his thigh. He peeked down and gave Carlos' dick a little squeeze with his hand. Carlos let out a low moan and he jumped right on top of Logan, feeling their dicks touch.

Logan looked up to see how beautiful Carlos was, the way the sunlight that came from behind him, made him glow and made his tan skin radiate even more than usual. The sight of Carlos' naked and defined form was just so breathtaking, how Carlos was able to look sexy 24/7 was beyond him.

"Look at us, its early morning and we are already getting intimate." Carlos laughed giving Logan a peck on the lips. "Well you started it. But can we eat breakfast first im hungry." Logan said his stomach growling while Carlos got off the bed with Logan following. As soon as Logan stood up he winced in pain and stumbled over but Carlos was there to catch him. "You okay baby?" Carlos asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah my butt still kinda hurts thats all." Logan said, putting on his boxer briefs while Carlos just stayed nude. Both of them walked out of the bedroom with Carlos supporting Logan with every step, his muscular arms wrapping around Logan.

"I guess i went a little too hard, im sorry logie bear." Carlos smirked and scratched his head.

"Its okay i enjoyed it." Logan blushed showing his dimples.

"Me too. Hey, come jump on my back i'll carry you downstairs." Carlos crouched down, slightly bending his knees. Logan giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, his legs slightly brushing on Carlos' cock. Once Logan was firmly on Carlos' back he put his hands to hold underneath Logans butt and walked down. With every step they bounced, Logan thought about the night he rode Carlos' cock, how good it felt to feel Carlos inside him and just the fact that he got to make love with Carlos. With his mind clouded with such dirty thoughts it was beginning to make his arousal erect and press into Carlos' back.

When they made it to the kitchen Carlos let go of Logan and walked to the fridge. Logan sighed in relief, Maybe Carlos didnt feel Logans erection? Well thats good or it probably would make Carlos more horny than he already is. Logan walked behind Carlos and he couldnt help but stare at Carlos' ass. It was just so cute and perfect, a smooth tan and pretty plump like two fresh apples. He bets Carlos' ass was soft like a babies butt and he had the urge to go up to him and touch it or even just lick it.

"Do you want eggs and bacon?" Carlos asked turning back to Logan who was obviously gawking at Carlos' behind.

"Sure that would be great!" Logan said blushing that he was caught and went to help Carlos. "Don't you think you should put clothes on? you could get burned." Logan hoped Carlos would put some pants on because heck he was starting to get aroused looking at Carlos' perfect ass.

"Nah its okay, i'll be fine." Carlos reasoned, taking out the bacon from the refrigerator.

"Dont you have an apron or something?" Logan was adamant about Carlos wearing something.

"Ugh, well i have one that James gave me as a stupid Christmas present because he said he was too lazy to find something good." Carlos went through the kitchen drawer and pulled out an apron. When he put it on Logan was surprised with what it said. In big red bold letters it said, "Suck the cook" with a arrow pointing down. Logans dick twitched when he read it and it was even hotter that Carlos naked underneath and his backside was still fully exposed, plus the apron stopped right after Carlos' balls. Logan gulped of how his boyfriend looks hot in anything he wears and he should have expected James to buy something so sexual.

"You like?" Carlos said seductively going back to cook the bacon while Logan cracked the eggs into a bowl.

"ummm...so how many eggs?" Logan trying to avoid the question and Carlos walked up to him kissing his neck.

"You didnt answer my question. do you like it?" Carlos said and Logan weakly nodded his head, enjoying the ecstatic touch of Carlos' lips.

"How bout i cook. You dont have a shirt on. I dont want you getting burned." Carlos pressed himself into Logans back and sent trails of kisses down his neck, making the brunette hum.

"Okay f-fine, im probably gonna distract you from cooking anyways." Logan turned to give Carlos a quick kiss and sat down on the island chair trying to hide his boner. Carlos laughed at how sexually frustrated Logan was and went back to cooking.

* * *

Once Carlos finished he brought two plates full of bacon, eggs and rice to where Logan sat. Logan was impressed with Carlos's cooking and presentation skills, they were cooked till a nice golden brown and the smell made his mouth water. "Wow never knew you cook so well?" Logan smiled at Carlos.

"Yeah. And i never knew you were so horny?" Carlos licked his lips and Logan awkwardly looks around the room not wanting to meet eyes with Carlos. "I mean, i did feel something against my back when we walked downstairs. You think i wouldnt have noticed?" Carlos whispered his lips brushing on the shell of Logans ear.

"Carlos can we eat first?" Logan said hopefully changing the subject but to no avail. Carlos turned around so that Logan got a full view of Carlos' tan ass. "I know you were staring at my ass babe." Carlos said in a husky voice, slightly wiggling his butt in Logans face.

Logan couldnt hold it in anymore, his eager hands went up to touch Carlos' butt and he began to caress it. Logan hands happily wondered all over Carlos behind making Carlos hum from the feeling of Logan squeezing his ass. Suddenly Logan did something that he would probably regret but he couldn't help it, he leaned forward and he slowly licked the crack of Carlos' ass making Carlos moan out. Logan felt so dirty doing such thing and he knew the outcome of doing something so sexual. Carlos quickly turned around and sat on top of Logan, his eyes now dark and lustful. The Latino roughly assaulted Logans mouth, his tongue forcing its way inside and tasting Logan. The brunette then switched positions with Carlos so that Carlos was the one sitting in the chair, hands going down to palm the tanned boys member. Logan again saw the big red letters on the apron and did what it had said, the pale boy lifted up the apron and dove down on Carlos' hardened length, the apron covering logans head while he sucked. Carlos moaned out when he felt warm lips surround his cock, seeing Logan bob his head under the apron, he never ceases to get amazed by how good Logan is at blowjobs, it was like a natural talent of his and he loved it. Carlos got off the seat taking off the apron and went up on the island counter next to the untouched plates of food, logan not letting go and still sucking on Carlos' meat as he held Logans head who bobbed up and down his shaft licking the vein trailing down his dick. "Logie im close." Carlos' muscles tightening at the close orgasm. Just then an idea pops into Logans mind. Logan sucks even harder and that did it for Carlos. "FUCK IM CUMMING!" Carlos said and Logan pulled off with an erotic pop, grabbing hold of Carlos' cock and his plate of food and cup. Logan then pumped Carlos who spewed most of his delicious white cum all over Logans food then switching to his cup to fill it with cum as well. "SHIITTT! NGHHH LOGAN YOU ARE S-SO-OHH F-FUCKING KINKY!" Carlos yelled as Logan milked him through his long orgasm seeing Carlos' sperm splatter all over the plate.

Carlos panted and smiled at Logan. "You are so damn sexy you know that! Are you seriously ganna eat and drink that?"

"Maybe." Logan slyly said looking down at the food that was now drizzled with Carlos' cum and the cup of water that displays the white substance floating inside and on the rim. "Can you maybe...stir my drink with your dick i want to get the excess cum too." Logan blushed while Carlos looked at him and hastily dipped his dick into Logans water and swirled it around. The feeling felt so good for Carlos, going from the warmth of Logans mouth to a cup of cold water made Carlos gasp at the sensation.

"Thats fucking HOT! How about i get some of your sauce in my food and drink too?" Carlos replied and Logan grinned getting on the counter top pulling his underwear down, Carlos licked the slit tasting the salty goodness of his logie and eventually took Logans length in his mouth, teeth grazing his sensitive skin. After a couple minutes of pleasure, Logan was reaching his climax and starting to moan out Carlos' name. Logan loved the feeling of begin sucked and it being better that Carlos was doing it with his hot mouth. Carlos then stopped and jacked him off putting his plate in front of Logans eager dick. After 3 hard pumps Logan started seeing stars as he released his milky white load into Carlos' plate and cup. "CARLOSSSS! UHHH YES! The feeling was so good that Logan started to lose balance and weak causing him to lose balance and fall into Carlos' arm from the euphoria.

"Woah watch out there babe. Maybe we should start eating. But first, mix my drink for me please" Carlos smirked setting Logan down for him to dip his dick inside. After they both sat in their seats getting ready to eat. Logan took one bite and he loved it! it was a mixture of the taste of bacon and Carlos. Logan ate bite after bite, savoring every piece and Carlos' cum that came along with it. The same went for Carlos who ate like it was his job, the taste of Logan and the flavor of the food bursting in his mouth. Once they were finished, they drank their cum filled water and the door bell rang. Carlos was the one to get it without bothering to put on any clothes, while Logan put away the dishes now wearing his underwear and shirt.

"Hey car- dude put on some clothes! We don't want to see you naked." Kendall yelled lookin away from his friends naked and sweaty body.

"oh ho ho, Im assuming that you got some last night. James playfully nudged Carlos in the ribs and eyebrow cocking.

"Yup! Last night and this morning. Sorry, you guys just missed the show." Carlos said cockily.

"Like we wanted to even see it! Oh yeah here's your lube back Carlos. Thanks for letting us borrow it." James tossed the bottle to Carlos who was glaring at the two taller boys.

"Speaking which where is your little lover?" Kendall asked as they both entered the house, seeing Logan washing dishes.

"Hey Logie had a good time with Carlos?" James joked.

"umm, I guess you can say that." Logan blushed

"Hey! only I can call Logie, Logie alright James!" Carlos warned and james put his hands up in defense. "You dont have to get all worked up geez Carlos." James scoffed and Carlos went to give Logan a kiss.

"Well whats the plan today?" Kendall asked sitting on the island counter.

"Since the prom is coming up why dont we get some tux's?" Carlos said.

Just then a thought ran through Logans mind, he doesnt have enough money to buy a tux. "Ummm..but i dont have enough money for one." Logan shyly said looking down.

"I'll buy you one dont worry." Carlos put his hands on Logans waist giving him another kiss. "Really? i'll pay you back i promise." Logan jumped happily.

"No need, as long as i have you thats all i need." Carlos cooed to a smiling Logan while James and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Hate to interrupt the moment but lets get going." Kendall said placing his hands on the counter to push himself off but only to be stopped when he felt something wet and sticky touch his hand. Kendall looked down eyes widen when he realizes it is cum.

"What the fuckary! Were you fucking on the counter!?" Kendall looked disgusted holding his hand at arms lengths away and went to wash his hands.

"Its my house i can do it where ever i want. And we didnt fuck, we just gave heads." Carlos plainly said shrugging his shoulders and Logan looked at him with a face that said "Why did you tell them".

"You could have told me where you did it!" Kendall yelled wiping his hands.

"Oh Kendall dont act like you haven't touched cum, you've touched my cum a lot of times." James gave Kendall a pat on the back but it was swatted away by the angry blonde.

"So Carlos looks like your horndog ways are rubbing on Logan." James joked.

"At least im not the king of perverted horndogs." Carlos rolled his eyes and James took the comment as a compliment.

"Thanks Carlos! im glad you see things my way."

"Will you two get ready and wipe that cum off the counter!" Kendall scolded sternly like a parent.

"Okay Mom!" Carlos said sarcastically making Logan laugh as the two smaller boys got ready and cleaned the house.

* * *

Once they were all ready and in the car they headed for the shopping plaza. Parking the car the group walked inside the mall. Logan couldnt believe that he would be walking around with bad boys when he was obviously nothing like them, but for some reason Logan liked it. It made him not feel so inferior and that there was nothing wrong with sometimes going against the status quo or norm and, oh how glad that he did. Finally they made it to a store that sold tuxedos.

"So babe what color do you want?" Carlos looked at Logan while placing an arm on his shoulder while James pulled Kendall to go further into the store.

"Hmm...i dont know but obviously we have to be color coordinated?" Logan stated

"Of course! whatever you want." Carlos smiled lovingly with his adorable smile that Logan never seems to get tired of.

"Just don't pick teal and black thats Kendall and my colors." James yelled over to Carlos and Logan.

"How about the traditional black and white?" Logan asked

"Meh, thats too typical though." Carlos shook his head.

"Hey guys check these out!" Kendall called out to Carlos and Logan to show them their tuxedos. James was wearing a black blazer, teal tie with a teal vest underneath and black dress pants while Kendall wore a teal blazer, black tie with a black vest underneath and black dress pants.

"Well are we sexy or are we sexy!" James and Kendall smiled proudly and all poised.

"...Handsome" Carlos rolled his eyes and Logan just nodded giving a thumbs up. The two dressed up boys beamed before going back to check themselves out in the mirror.

"Can i help you two out with something?" A young girl worker asked who was eye fucking Carlos.

"Oh yeah we need help deciding what colors to wear." Carlos said looking around the store to see if any colors would match while the girl drooled over Carlos. Logan noticed this and rolled his eyes then glared at her.

"So who is your lucky prom girl you are going with? If she bails i would happily take over." The worker said flirtatiously.

"Oh...My Boyfriend is right here and he would never bail on me and i would never bail on him, right baby?." Carlos pulled Logan closer into his body and then kissing his cheek.

The worker was in utter shock just gawking at them before her facial expression changed. "I have no time for you two! Oh look at the time its my lunch break bye." The girl growled and stopped away.

"What a bitch!" Carlos yelled starting to get furious and another lady came by.

"Hello can i help you?" She smiled at both boys.

"Yes, We are looking for tuxedos and we want them to be color coordinated please." This time Logan spoke up because Carlos was starting to get  
irritated after the first girl that came by.

"Oh sure! and may i say, you two are very adorable together, like a perfect match." She complimented.

"Thank you thats really sweet" Logan replied kindly blushing and nudging Carlos in the ribs for Carlos to smile as well.

"Okay so im thinking not too typical so that you stand out of the crowd and are the center of attention. The lady thought for a while trying to decide what look was best for the couple. "Oh goodness I've got it! how about red and black! and you two can just switch around the colors where one wears a red blazer while the other wears a black one. And the vest underneath can be switched too! Yes those colors really work for you two!" the lady said enthusiastically.

The couple soon tried on the tuxedos the lady offered and although they were kind of hesitant they actually liked it. Logan glanced at Carlos and how  
dapper he looked in his tux. He was absolutely stunning and classy it just made Logan's heart melt, The way his clothes hugged his muscular body and how sophisticated he looked just like some kind of sexy vampire.

"Do i look sexy or what?" Carlos said proudly said spinning around for Logan to get a full 360 view.

"Meh" Logan jokes getting a warning glare from Carlos.

"Im kidding Carlos!, you exceed sexiness!" Carlos walks up to Logan holding his waist to give him a kiss.

"Well i think you look sexy too. Those colors on you just turn me on so much..i could just do you right here with everyone to watch." Carlos whispered in a raspy voice into Logans ear, making the brunette shiver at the Latinos hot voice practically raping his ears.

"So you guys got something you like?" Kendall asked appearing behind them.

"Hell yeah! we are going to be the sexiest couple at the whole prom!" Carlos gloated earning a scoff from James.

"No. We are the sexiest couple! Have you seen us!" James gestured to themselves.

"yeah, I've seen enough it hurts my eyes." Carlos shot back making Logan giggle while James and Kendall did not look amused.

"Whatever can we just pay for the clothes im starving." James says flatly and they all agreed paying for their tux's and heading over to the food plaza.

* * *

After ordering their food they sat down on a table. "So you excited for prom on Friday?" Carlos said smiling at Logan who happily nodded.

"Kendall you better be ready for me to be grinding all over you." James winked at Kendall.

"Lookin forward to it" Kendall winked back.

"You two are such horndogs." Carlos laughed shaking his head.

"Oh and you arent? Bet when we get to the prom at the hotel you will be fucking Logan in one of the rooms." Carlos smirked just imagining logan and him fucking in the hotel room making love to each other. Just imagining it started to make Carlos get a boner and Logan noticed him move uncomfortably in his seat.

"You okay Carlos?" Logan asked getting up to throw away his tray of food.

"Yeah im fine." Carlos quickly responded staring at Logans ass as he went to throw away his food.

"See what i tell ya...horndog" James whispered to Kendall.

"Well we should get going to the car, lets go Kendall." James pulled Kendall up from his seat.

"Shit!" Carlos thought. He didnt want Logan to see his boner and think all he wanted was sex.

"Are you coming Carlos?" Logan cock his head to the side. "we're all going." Carlos thought fast and used his shopping back to cover himself. Thankfully Logan didnt question him as they went back to the car and Carlos was finally soft again.

"So are you still hard Carlos?" James asked quizzically making Carlos glare straight at him, gritting his teeth.

Carlos was about to lash out on him but felt a hand on his shoulder "You had a-"

"Im sorry babe, but i couldnt help it. Its just...I love you so much Logan and when im with you, you just make everything amazing. And when we make love or kiss or hug or even a simple smile you can brighten up my day." Carlos confessed to Logan whos eyes welled with tears. "Wow i never knew you felt that way." Tears rolling down Logans cheeks. "I love you Carlos." Logan said softly as Carlos leans in to kiss Logan on the lips placing a hand on Logans cheek and the other on logans hand. The passionate kiss didnt last long when James interrupted them.

"Hate to ruin the moment but i dont want to sit here and watch you two kiss for days!" James said impatiently "Unless you want to start something too Kendall?" James winked flirtatiously at Kendall who smiled big.

"Back at my house?" Kendall said mischievously and James smiled back knowing what he wanted.

And they call me the horny one." Carlos whispered under his breath rolling his eyes, Peacefully driving home aside from james and kendall mumbling sweet nothings at each other while one of Carlos' hands intertwines with Logans...Yup, Logan definitely makes his day better.

* * *

**So how was this? well the next chapter is about the prom i think or maybe its the next next one idk.  
So remember to review please! and tell others about this story if you can.  
**

**Have a penatastic day!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Senior Prom part one

**Well this is just a filler chappie! the prom is actually the next chapter so yeah :). Hope you guys liked the previous chapter i thought that it was hot lol. So anyways Thanks to those that reviewed my last chap! Cute Cargan Love and lewkis! and for chap 14: dbz7000, Gay4Life14, waco, Cute cargan love and lewkis! And im still amazed that i get favs and follows! thank you thank you thank you! well enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was finally the day of the prom and all the boys were ready for the big night to have the time of their lives.

"Logan are you really going to go to prom? Do you even have a date?" Logans foster mom asked in disbelief that Logan would actually go to prom.

"Umm..im going with friends." Logan replied leaving out that Carlos was his date and his boyfriend. But he wouldnt tell them that since they are against homosexuals, especially his foster dad.

"Huh since when do you ever have friends?" Logans foster dad was surprised that he even had the guts to make friends.

"Yes i do and they're really nice." Logan answered.

"Hmm, well when do we get to meet them? and they better be picking you up, cause we dont want to drop you off" Logans foster mom said.

"Yes they are picking me up and im going to get ready at my friends house." Logan said putting his tux, pants and shoes in a large bag. Just then Logan hears a horn honk and he mentally slaps his forehead. He told Carlos to text him and NOT honk his car. Oh just like Carlos to do whatever he feels like, which most likely would be the opposite of what Logan tries to enforce. "Well thats my ride bye." Logans hurriedly dashes to Carlos' car before his foster parents could say anything.

"Hey babe! you ready for tonight?" Carlos smiles when Logan gets into the passenger seat.

"Yup cant wait! and i told you Not to honk your horn!" Logan says as they drive off to Carlos' house.

Carlos shrugs his shoulders "It's easier than calling you and you already know how i am babe." Carlos plainly says, Logan nodding in agreement.

When they arrived, Carlos stops Logan before he could get out of the car. "Hey i just remembered, You didn't give me a hello kiss." Carlos smiles looking at Logans brown eyes. Logan lightly laughs and goes to give Carlos a peck on the lips. In just a few seconds into the kiss, Carlos placed a hand behind Logan's neck and deepened the kiss moaning at their tongues clashing. The warmth of the muscle licking every part of their mouths. After a minute or two of an intense makeout Logan pulled away earning a whimper from Carlos.

"We have to get ready for the prom first." Logan reminds Carlos who let out a sigh.

"Fine but be ready for me tonight." Carlos winked as they both got out of the car to get into the house. Once they were upstairs in Carlos' room, Logan set his bag down on the bed while carlos had a mischievous look on his face.

"So you want to take a shower first or should we go together?" Carlos smirked but Logan knew what he really wanted to do when they were naked in the bathroom.

"Carlos i know your real intentions." Logan said flatly.

"And what is that?" Carlos questioned going up to Logan and snaking his hands to Logans waist.

"You want shower sex." Logan said and Carlos smirked devilishly.

"C'mon logie, it saves time and if we take separate showers we are going to be late. Its only 2 hrs before it starts and it will probably take us 1 hour or so to get ready and another to drive to the hotel. Carlos reasoned surprising Logan how thought out Carlos' plan was.

"Fine, but not a long shower okay?" Logan wiggled his finger at Carlos.

"Yeah yeah, we'll just make it a quickie." Carlos said

"We have to get ready before we run out of time." Logan sternly reminds Carlos.

Carlos leaned forward whispering in Logans ear "Im gonna make you feel so good." making Logan blush scarlet red before Carlos yanked Logan into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. Carlos swiftly took off all his clothes eager to get in the shower with Logan. Logan stared dead straight at Carlos' bare body gazing at the beautiful latino in his tan and muscular glory and his cute ass. His prominent muscles were so perfectly shaped not too big or too small, a lean and fit look you would say.

"Well take off your clothes." Carlos pointed at Logans clothes. Logan started to feel insecure and uncomfortable that this is the first time that they will shower together. Carlos noticed Logans hesitation and walked up to him and gripped the bottom of Logans shirt slowly pulling it off to expose Logan pale body. Logan raised his arms up to help Carlos take off the piece of clothing that suddenly dropped to the floor and the latino now making his way to Logans jeans. Logan blushed that Carlos was taking off his clothes and he found it pretty hot at what they were doing, looking down logan could see Carlos getting hard as he tugged the brunettes jeans and boxers down his legs.

"Mmmm, my babe looks so fuckin sexy." Carlos moaned holding Logans hand to lead him to the shower.

Once they were inside, Carlos pressed against Logans bare back and Logan swears he could feel Carlos' dick press against his ass. Logan groaned at Carlos' big warm member and Carlos started to send trails of kisses down Logans neck.

"C-can we turn on the water p-please?" Logan asked wanting to take a shower already.

"Mmm, okay babe, i see you want to get all wet and slippery huh?" Carlos said into Logans ear in a low husky voice. When Carlos turned on the shower a blast of cold water hit Logans chest causing him to turn and jump into Carlos' body, embracing him tightly. The raven black haired boy smiled at the contact of their wet warm bodies rubbing against each other.

"Baby its cold!" Logan whined hugging Carlos to receive any body heat Carlos could supply.

"Dont worry babe its just warming up." Logan looked up and Carlos gave him a kiss that sparked through Logans body making him suddenly feel warm at the touch, Carlos wrapping his hands around Logans waist tightly, both moaning at their hard erections and naked bodies rubbing together in the pushed logan against the wall and began grinding his body into the smart boy. Logan moved along with Carlos' thrusts going up and down his eyes rolling to the back of his head, enjoying the ticklish sensation in his dick. Carlos went to kiss Logan again their lips moving in sync. Soon enough they pulled away and the water finally became warm. Logan and Carlos both washed their hair and bodies, with Carlos groping Logans ass here and there. Both boys shampooed each others hair, their hands rubbing and tugging. After washing each others hair they needed to wash their bodies.

"Carlos wheres the soap?" Logan asked turning off the water.

"Right here" Carlos said rubbing the soap bar between his hands to collect the soap and then rubbed it on Logans back. Carlos' soapy hands traveled all over Logans body making him writhe at the slippery touch from his chest, ass, legs, arms, stomach and last but not least his dick. Carlos started to pump Logans hard rod rubbing the soap all over it that made logan both moan and laugh at how ticklish it was. "C-car-hah-los! i-it tickles stop-oh!" Logan started to squirm but it just made Carlos go even faster. Logan could barely stand at the sensation of being jerked off with soap and dropped to the floor laying down and Carlos on top of him. Carlos got even more soap and rubbed it against both their stomachs and dicks. Carlos giggled when he jerked himself off realizing how ticklish it really did feel.

Then Carlos laid on top of Logan their bodies pressed together. Logan smiled and went up to kiss Carlos his nails digging into Carlos' back. Carlos moaned between their lips when he started humping Logan, Their slippery bodies rubbing against each other and their cocks feeling the ticklish friction as they moved.

"Fuck! feels so good!" Carlos yelled enjoying the feeling of the slight tingling feeling and how easily their bodies moved against the soap.

"Nghh, yes! Carlos keep humping me it feels so good!" Logan begged his hands going up and down Carlos back feeling his muscles. Carlos did just that humping Logan harder and faster, the soap hightening the exhilarating bilss coursing through their bodies.

Logan moaned loudly clearly enjoying it his legs now wrapping around the latinos waist and arms pulling Carlos close till there was so space between them. At this time Logan was shrieking at the pleasure Carlos was giving him, his screams echoing throughout the whole bathroom that probably could be heard from the neighbors. The feeling of Carlos' wet slippery body rubbing against his made Logan go crazy.

"nghhhh-ho-hah-yesss! Keep humping me Carlos! hump me! hump me more!" Logan yelled desperately pleading, grinding his hips with Carlos and his back arching off the floor while Carlos went harder and faster, tongue diving down between Logans swollen lips. Carlos really loved when Logan was pleading like this, it made it even hotter. Just to hear his boyfriends whines made the intimacy even sexier.

"Fuck baby! you like this? You like when i hump you with all this soap in us!? I wanna hear you?" Carlos yelled slapping Logan' ass.

"Ahh Carlos! i love it! i love it so much! Carlos i-im gonna cum! YES YES YES!" Logan voice slightly cracked from all the screaming, grinding on Carlos even more erratically.

"Babe no, i dont want you to cum yet." Carlos said but Logan couldnt stop, still moving his body against Carlos until he reached his orgasm.

"Carlos i cant stop, it feels too good! ahh-im cumming Carlos!" Logans back arched and he painted both their bodies white mixed in with the soap that was on their bodies. Carlos felt the warm cum rolling down his body and he couldnt hold it in anymore. He thrusted himself on Logans body, Logans cum smearing even more and that made Carlos release his load on Logan.

"Shit yes! fuck!" Carlos shot his hot semen and Logan moaned watching Carlos' dick spew out ropes and ropes of cum.

Once they both were finished with their highs Carlos collapsed on the smart boy both breathing hard and Carlos smiled.

"I love you Logan" Carlos kissed Logans abused lips.

"I love you too Carlos." Logan said while they kissed and pulled away realizing that they still had to get ready for prom.

"Oh my God! Carlos, prom!" both boys stood up and Logans was about to leave the shower until Carlos pulled him back.

"Babe you cant go with all that cum on you." Carlos chuckled

"Oh yeah, well lets hurry!" Logan said and Carlos nodded in agreement both boys finally taking a real shower.

* * *

After their shower, they got straight to getting ready. The boys put on their undershirts, tux and pants, Logan fumbling with his tie he had a hard time putting on. The Latino laughed watching Logan grumble when his tie was uneven, finishing his own tie Carlos went up to Logan to help him with his. Carlos grabbed the tie from the smaller boys hands. Carlos' hands skillful moving and Logan blushed looking into Carlos' eyes as his boyfriend tied his tie for him. Carlos smiled back at Logan tightening the tie perfectly snug.

"Thank you Carlos" Logan placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Babe you know you can say baby or some other nickname than calling me Carlos all the time, i wont get mad at you. Just remember that im the man in this relationship." Carlos laughed and Logan nodded.

"Okay, so you all done?" A nicely dressed Carlos asked Logan who was now gelling his hair.

"...yup!" Logan said cheerfully to the mirror, Carlos coming into view from the back giving Logan a peck on the lips.

"Lets go then" Carlos announced pulling Logan out of the room so that they could leave to the prom and have the time of their lives.

* * *

**Hope this was good! Well cant wait to right the prom chap! Well remember to review please! i love getting reviews it makes me happy that you guys like this story :) so please review :))). **

**Anyways, going off topic, Carlos and his instagram is killing me! too much sexiness to handle! and his muscles are so fit and prominent! gosh he has a hot body and arms! ok stop fangirling! sorry just felt like saying this lol.  
**

**Well till next time! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Senior Prom part two

**Hello! im back! and dead! Why you ask? well because of Carlos of course! did you not see my icon on my profile! Carlos all shirtless and his massive, sexy, yummy pecs! ugh i just want to lick them! ahh i seriously died and i was in class too haha! anyways i'll fangirl more after this chap! anywho! thank you to those that reviewed! and which are... dbz7000, Lewkis, waco, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, AND Sum1cooler! **

**May i just say that Sum1cooler was so awesome and reviewed all my chapters and read this story like crazy! so happy you love it! and thank you so much for your awesomeness and fangirling about carlos with me! haha we both do LOVE our Carlos!  
**

**Also thanks to those that fav and follow! Anywho on with the story!**

* * *

The entrance of the ballroom in the hotel was gigantic and absolutely stunning. The Music was blaring, lights filled the room and teens mingling amongst each other. Carlos and Logan both walked in hand in hand looking at all the things from the foods to the decorations until they heard familiar voices from behind them.

"Hey! You guys looking sexy well not as sexy as us but still!" Kendall was the first to speak making the other couple to turn around.

"Sup guys! Hey, We should probably get to our seats before someone decides to take them." James said bringing Kendall along to sit at the table with Carlos doing the same for Logan. Carlos couldn't help but stare at Logan. In Logan's eyes it was filled with happiness and the small smile plastered on his face that made Carlos smile as well at how happy Logan looked. To see him smile was just a beautiful sight, it made his heart flutter and gave him a tingling sensation in his stomach knowing that he is the one that can bring a smile to Logans face. Carlos broke out of his thoughts when he heard a slow song come on, he immediately stood up and held out a hand for Logan. "Do you want to dance?" Logan looked up, his innocent eyes gazing into Carlos' chocolate orbs as he gently place his hand in Carlos'. The Latino smirked pulling Logan out of his seat and to the dance floor seeing that they were the only ones there because everyone else was too afraid to be the first ones to start the slow dancing. When they reached the center of the dance floor the lights dimmed and the spotlight immediately cascaded down on them, The brunette looked down starting to feel uncomfortable knowing hundreds of eyes were on them. Carlos noticed Logans body language as he placed a thumb under Logan's chin and made him look into Carlos' eyes. "Logan don't worry about what everyone else thinks, it's not about them, its Just the both of us against the world, no one else. okay?" Carlos cooed placing a soft peck on Logans lips. Logan sighed into the kiss, tears escaping his eyes that Carlos noticed.

"Baby why are you crying?" Carlos kissed Logan's tears away Which made Logan burst into even more tears. Carlos now wiping them away with his fingers and holding Logan close.

"It's just...im so so happy." Tears welled in his eyes. "I love you so much Carlos, you are the only one that truly cares about me and loves me with all your heart. Thank you for caring so much about me and making me feel that i have someone in this world and that i am not facing it alone. You are the reason i smile and look forward to each day, because I love seeing your beautiful face and the feeling of your arms wrapped around me. Carlos..Im in love with you." Logan choked out a sob and gave Carlos a kiss that was full of love and passion.

"I am in love with you too Logan." Carlos whispered between their lips. This kiss was more passionate, it wasnt another lustful kiss, this one felt different. It was one of those kisses where you feel the spark when your lips make contact and begin to see fireworks. Logan and Carlos just felt as if they drifted into a world of their own while everything around them faded away where the sounds were drowned out and the people disappeared. Eventually they soon pulled away gasping for air and Logan nuzzled into Carlos' neck as they started to sway their hips to the song. Their hips moving in sync, Logan had his arms wrapped around Carlos' neck and Carlos' hands going down to Logan's waist. In the background they could hear people saying "awwws" and some other sounds of disapproval. But they didn't care, just the thought that more people accepted them together was good enough for them.

Logan felt like he was on top of the world with Carlos by his side as his king. It was just the both of them in their own world enjoying each others company and in each others welcoming arms. Not to mention, Carlos smelled heavenly And his muscles could still be felt in the suit he was wearing. Everything just so romantic, the music, the slow dance, The spotlight on them, and with their lover. Logan just wanted to stay like this forever but sadly the good moment began to fade away as the song ended. Soon enough both boys pulled away and looked into each others eyes before leaning in to give each other another kiss. Once the song changed to a more upbeat song they left the dance floor seeing Kendall and James stuffing their faces with food. Carlos and Logan sat on the other side of the table watching the two taller boys eating like maniacs and feeding each other portions of their food.

"This food is so fricken good! you guys should go get some." Kendall said after swallowing his food and pointing at the long table that held a massive amounts of different dishes. Carlos and Logan did just that, Carlos rising first and allowing logan to take his hand as they walked together, snuggled up close.

* * *

After getting their heaps of food a familiar voice called over the pounding music. "Hey guys! awww i saw you guys slow dancing! it was just like one of those romantic movies you see on TV but you two are the perfect couple! Look at you two all color coordinated, handsome and all!" Camille exclaimed smiling at the two boys.

"Thanks Camille, you look beautiful too." Logan smiled and averted his eyes at Carlos expecting him to say something too.

"Yeah you look pretty! oh and thanks for helping me decide how i was going to ask Logan out to prom." Carlos flashed a smile and Camille returned it while Logan looked between the two, confused.

"What do you me?" Logan questioned

"Oh Camille was the one that helped me decide what i should have done when i asked you out to prom." Carlos said leaning up to kiss Logans cheek.

"Really? wow thank you so much Camille!" Logan gave his plate for carlos to hold while he gave Camille a quick hug.

"You're welcome! well i better get going and leave you two to do whatever you plan on doing later, don't want to waste anymore of your time." Camille winked and headed back to the dance floor mingling with other teens.

Logan blushed knowing what she was implying and Carlos knew it as well, a grin forming on his face. "Soo, when are we gonna have some alone time? i can find an empty room in the hotel?"

"Carlos can we eat first then we can have that alone time i know you are dying for." Logan said taking back his food from Carlos and heading to the table, a little squeak coming out of him when Carlos slapped his ass. Logan looked back to glare at Carlos who just chuckled and flashed him a wink.

Getting to their table, they joined James and Kendall who fed each other their last bite of food. "Well we are gonna hit the dance floor then later have a little alone time so please try not to need us." James said with a smirk getting up and pulling Kendall out of his seat and dance among the other teens. The two taller boys grinded against each other without a care in the world as they danced to the fast beat of the song. Carlos and Logan just rolled their eyes at their little performance and began eating.

* * *

After finishing their food, Carlos was beginning to get anxious knowing that next was their alone time together. The Latino was able to sneak to the front desk and steal a room card for the presidential suite.

"Where did you get that?" Logan asked in a serious tone.

"Found it." Carlos simply said grinning and leading Logan to the room they were going to be staying at.

"Carlos that's stealing! We could get caught!" Logan said with concern while Carlos just laughed.

"No we won't! I happen to have a gift of winning people over." Carlos cockily said while Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance allowing Carlos to pull him to the room.

When they finally entered the giant room the first thing Carlos does is smash their lips together while closing the door in the process. The brunette moaned when he was pinned against the door and assaulted by the Latinos working tongue. Carlos gripped Logans hips and maneuvered him towards the king sized bed. The smart boy stumbled back onto the bed as he hit the end of it, Carlos landing on top of him. Carlos pulled away from the kiss and peeled off his blazer and dress shirt in the most seductive way looking into Logan's eyes, Logan's heart beated fast just watching Carlos strip like one of those male strippers. The way Carlos moved his body and stripped himself in such an erotic way made Logan feel aroused, he never knew Carlos was able to dance as good as an experienced male stripper. The sight of the Latino was too much to handle and seeing him in just a tie and slacks and his prominent chest muscles that were now exposed from the clothing. Carlos moved back farther from Logan, licking his lips.

"Now I want to see you strip." Carlos mischievously spoke and Logan looked with wide eyes.

"But I don't know how." Logan softly said under his breath.

"What do you mean? All you have to do is take off your clothes."

"I know that...it's just the way you did it, it was-i don't think I can do it as provocatively as you." Logan looked down feeling inexperienced.

"Babe..don't worry about it you'll look sexy to me. How about i help you with your clothes?" Carlos cooed going up to Logan who know sat up. Carlos began to slowly take off Logans tuxedo while looking at logan with a big grin ready to see his boyfriends bare body. Carlos helped Logan take off his clothes and once he was fully top naked Carlos leaned away from Logan waiting for Logan to strip himself out of his pants. Logan groaned and unzipped his pants while looking as seductive as he could at Carlos. The Latino began to palm his own erection as Logan dropped down his pants but then a loud shriek and glass drop came from down in the ballroom.

Logan stopped what he was doing looking at the door. "What was that?"

"Who cares." Carlos says flatly, waving it off and going on top of Logan to kiss him. However it was stopped short when Logan pulled away after hearing more screams.

"What's happening down there? Maybe we should check it out Carlos." Logan said holding Carlos' muscular chest up so that the Latino couldn't kiss him.

"Can we just go back to kissing? I'm sure everything is fine. You know how teens are, they're crazy." Carlos tried to reason.

"No, Please Carlos. If find that everything is fine then we can go back." Carlos sighed getting off Logan while the brunette went to put his clothes back on.

* * *

As soon as both boys were fully dressed, they made their way down to the ballroom. Just as they exit the elevator the piercing sounds of screams filled the room. There they could see groups of teens running out of the ballroom. "What the fuck?" a confused Carlos said as he moved towards the room with Logan holding the latino's arm tight. As soon as they enter the room the smaller boys banged into James and Kendall. "James whats goin on?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea. We just came back here after we heard screaming." James responded just as confused as Carlos. All four boys made their way to the center stage passing the frantic teens who ran out. There was some tables that were flipped over and decoration covered the floor. "What the-" Carlos was cut off when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Sup Guys"

* * *

**dun dun dun! stupid person that ruin their prom night and Cargans alone time! well hope u liked this! and remember to review and tell others about this story! i love getting me some reviews! :). **

**Okays so Carlos! ahhh did you guys see my profile icon! Carlos looks so hot! im pretty sure he killed all the rushers! he killed me multiple times! Gosh he seriously got bigger! before he didnt have a prominent chest but now! hubba hubba! ahhh i just want to touch him so bad! and im so jealous of the Logan in my story because he gets to touch those hot Pecs lol. Carlos please stop killing me with your muscles! they look so good to touch and i wonder what he smells like?! bet his skin is all soft and smooth ugh! haha sorry for this! i just need to let my emotions out!  
**

**Oh and did you guys see a lot of Cargan happening lately! like that interview they did for z festival! well i didnt see the interview but i saw pics and carlos had his arm around logan and Kendall was leaning his head on James' shoulder! oh there was so much more! like the new icon for this story! did you see it! Carlos hugging logan from behind and his hand placed on Logans side and he doesnt even seem to care! awwww! and carlos is directly behind him! and actually Logans ass is right in front of Carlos' thingie! eeeekkk! and the Cargan doesnt stop there! there was another of Carlos tightly hugging Logan from the side! seriously im not making this up! there are pics maybe i should show you guys somehow... but Carlos is tightly hugging Logan, practically pulling their bodies together! and logan has his arm around him! see its so Cargan! and there was another today at the Brazil KCA! Carlos wearing logans "France" shirt and putting his arm around him! yup Cargan is so real! anyways sorry for this long thing! well see ya guys later! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Senior Prom part 3

**Hello guys! so yeah i updated yay! well i saw that there was a lot of my fav cargan stories being updated today so ya know i felt like joining in! hmmm.. oh and i loved cargans speeches about the summer tour today! it was so sweet! those two boys are adorable and i love that they were the ones that made those heartfelt small speeches on twitter and IG. Anyways i saw a sexy pic of carlos today! he was showing his tattoo at the conference thing in panama. ugh his pecs are so prominent and his slighly forming abs are to die for and is his v-line! anyways enough blabbering! **

**So thanks go out to... rainy dayz and silver dreams, Sum1cooler, Love and Heartz, Anonymous Rabbit, Lewkis, dbz7000, Lewkis for reviewing! awesomesauce!  
**

**Also thanks for all the favs and follows! thats amazing! well enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sup Guys" Jett said as all four boys turned around in surprise looking at Jett and his crew.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Carlos snarled with venom in his voice. Jett simply laughed cocking his head to the side and jamming his hands into his pockets as he continued to stare at Carlos.

"Oh well you see, i heard that you did something that im not okay with." Jett glared in Carlos' direction. Logan on the other hand was beginning to tremble with fear just seeing how intimidating Jett looked.

"And this thing is?!" Carlos said in a annoyed voice crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Jett to respond. Jett stepped a little closer to Carlos with a smug look on his face.

"You hurt my boyfriend you bitch." Jett said through clenched teeth

"What boy-" Carlos was cut off when another boy came into view.

"Hey Carlos, Logan" Dak said going forward to put an arm around Jetts waist and snuggle closer with him.

"That bitch is your boyfriend?!" Carlos yelled and all the boys looked in disbelief at the sight of Dak draping an arm around Jett. Carlos looked at them with anger in his eyes as he remembered that Dak was the one that always hurt Logan. He was the one that took away Logans innocence.

"Yeah and he told me you hurt him. And i dont do kindly to those that hurt the one i love." Jett slowly stalked towards Carlos, as the Latino lightly pushed Logan behind him in a protective manner. Both boys glared at each other, Their hands clenched and ready to fight, tension was in the air and anticipation building. There was a moment of dead silence between both sides until Jett made the first move and swiftly let out a punch that made contact with Carlos' cheek. Almost immediately James, Kendall and Carlos jumped into action and fought back. Logan let out a yelp, backing away from the fighting that was going on between both groups. He watched in the sidelines, unable to comprehend what actually was happening right now and he didn't know how to help, but its not like he would be any help anyways, he would more likely get in the way of things than actually be extra support. Logan wouldn't know what he would do if he got involved.

As the group fight continued, Jett stumbled backwards from the blow Carlos gave him, causing him to slightly move away from the group and look up to spot Logan. Jett let out a smirk as he managed to get out of the fight and began running towards the brunette. Carlos noticed Jett's disappearance and he gasped when he spotted the gang member making his way to his boyfriend. Carlos also managed to pull away from the fight but he was stopped short when he was tackled down to the ground by Dak. Logan had fear in his eyes, seeing Jett get closer to him. He was completely unable to move, fear making him incapable of moving his legs and just stand there watching as Jett came closer and closer. Logan was paralyzed just like a deer looking at headlights just waiting for its doom. He was soon shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Carlos yell "Logan Run!". Logan finally found the strength to move as he dashed towards the exit of the ballroom with Jett following close on his trail. Logan looked back to see Jett following behind, a devilish grin plastered on his face like a maniac. Logan had to think fast not knowing how much longer he could run out Jett and he surely knows that Jett will catch him if he just keeps running. Logan looked forward seeing a door to a staircase and made his way inside closing the door hoping that it can help buy him some time. The sound of his shoes hitting the metal steps echoed throughout the small room and the sounds of his panting could also be heard. Suddenly the smart boy heard another pair of shoes running up the metal steps and the sound of Jetts mocking sinister laugh filled his ears. The brunette glanced down to see Jett blazing up the steps, an arm stretching out to try and reach for Logans legs and pull him down. Logan let out a scream, moving his legs faster up the stairs to get away from Jett as he soon spotted the first door he saw and quickly went inside leading him one floor above the ballroom. Logan ran through the hallway looking for a room to hide in but to no luck as all the rooms were locked. Seconds later, Jett entered the floor and spotted Logan hitting the doors calling out for help. Logan glanced seeing Jett and began running away screaming for help hoping that someone would open their door. Logans mind went into total chaos too scared of what Jetts intentions were and there was no one there to help him, tears escaped from his eyes as he rounded the corner. Logan suddenly found a restroom and ran inside, closing all the bathroom stall doors except the middle. The smart boy then took a small flower vase that laid on the sink counter and went inside the middle stall sitting on the toilet in a fetal position. Jett soon entered the restroom calling out for Logan. "Oh Logan? where are you?" Jett said in a mocking voice that sent chills down Logan spine. "I know you are in here. hmmm i wonder which stall you are in?" Jett laughed and then began opening the stalls one by one starting from one end, the loud sounds of the doors being slammed open made Logans heart pound harder against his chest and the vibrations of the stalls shaking made Logan shake as well with each slam getting closer to the middle. Logan bit his lip knowing Jett with eventually find him. Finally Jett made it to Logan's stall, the smart boys eyes widening and heart pounding even more erratically that he could breath as Jett opened the door. Immediately Logan threw the vase at Jett causing him to move back as Logan tried to run out only to be stopped when he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Jett yelled, one hand placed on his head while the other hand grasped Logan roughly. Jett pinned Logan down to the cold, hard floor the small boy crying from underneath Jett.

"P-Please dont hurt me!" Logan sobbed uncontrollably.

"After what you just did! why shouldnt i?" Jett picked Logan up from the ground and slammed him against the wall. "If Carlos hurt my boyfriend it only makes sense to hurt his, its only fair." Jett smirked reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a pocket knife and led it to Logans neck, the cold metal poking at Logans vulnerable skin. Jett soon dragged it along logans neck, down to his chest, Logan whimpered at the stinging pain as his eyes flooded with tears. "P-Please S-Stop. I-It hurts" Logan choked out and fear taking over his whole body.

"I dont even see why you are with Carlos, he's only using you as a good fuck toy." Jett says holding the blade in place.

"H-He loves me." Logan cried out, whimpering when jett added pressure to the blade.

"Hah you really think so? All Carlos does is fuck people and when he's bored of them its..bye bye."

"N-No, He said he loves me."

"Yeah, he loves that you are such a good fuck. I've seen him with a lot of people and he just keeps going down to the next one in line. He's just playing you"

"Thats not true!" Logan yells out but cringes when jett moves the blade down Logans chest again.

"Im just giving you a little heads up to help save you from the heartbreak."

Jett grins at Logans shaking and defenseless form but it is stopped short when he hears faint sirens. "huh..You got lucky kid. But you better learn how to control your so-called boyfriend." Jett let go of a bleeding Logan. "Oh and tell Carlos, Its on." Jett simply said casually leaving the restroom straightening his clothes while Logan fell to his knees. Logan was on all fours, tears falling to the ground along with drops of blood that rolled down his chest and neck. Logan couldnt bare to see his blood flowing out of him, beginning to get weaker with every passing minute. A few minutes later and Logan could faintly hear Carlos calling out for him. "Logan where are you!?" Carlos' voice filled with concern.

"Carlos!" Logan meekly called out as Carlos opened the door to the bathroom.

Carlos looked with astonishment and anger when he finds Logan on the restroom floor, blood soaking into his undershirt and some pooling on the tiles. "Baby what happened? Are you okay?" Carlos cooed going down on his knees to tend to Logan.

Logan didnt answer but instead got up to hug Carlos and cry into his shoulder. Carlos' hands went to Logans back and the other going to the brunettes hair. "Its okay baby im here." Carlos caresses Logans weak form. "Come on we have to get out of here, i dont want to deal with those fricken cops and we have to treat those wounds." Carlos carries Logan bridal style to the fire escape stairs on the side of the hotel knowing that the police would be searching all the floors of the hotel. Once they were down they began walking in a dark alley where they found James and Kendall waiting for them.

"Oh shit! Logan what happened?" James and Kendall asked in unison.

"J-jett." Logan said in a shaky voice looking at James and Kendall who had slight bruises and cuts on their faces like Carlos.

"Dont worry Logan we will get him and his Dak back!" Carlos said with determination in his eyes, ready to get his vengeance.

* * *

Once they all arrived at Carlos' house, The Latino went straight to cleaning and bandaging all of Logan's cuts while James and Kendall rested on the couch still furious about Jett ruining the prom. "Jett that bitch! he just had to crash our prom! I swear i'll kick his ass when i see his face again. And his fricken bitch ass boyfriend too! Ugh! im gonna go get a drink" Kendall yelled getting up from the couch and stomped to the kitchen.

Carlos chuckled at Kendall's little rant and went back to nursing Logan's wounds. "So babe what happened with you and Jett?" Carlos curiously asked

"N-Nothing he just eventually caught up to me and cut me, oh and he told me to tell you that "Its on"." Logan said too traumatized to tell Carlos the whole story. The thought of the incident was just too much to cope with and the thing that stuck the most in his mind was when Jett said that Carlos is just using him. He didnt know what to believe, everything was just too overwhelming, he couldn't think straight, his mind clouded around the fear of Jett and if what he said about Carlos was true. He did realize that Carlos does have sex with him a lot but he didnt know if it was for fun or just because he really loved him. Whatever it was Logan just did not know what to believe.

* * *

**Well? what did ya think? leave a review i love reading them! so keep em coming please! well hope this was good! Waaazzzzzaa!**


	19. Chapter 19: Regrets

**Hello! so this chap is short sadly :( well actually it was shorter but i kinda lengthened it. But something does happen in here. Anyways for all the reviews! I love love love reading them! And also thanks to those that fav and follow! **

* * *

In the late next morning Logan woke up laying on Carlos' bed with the sleeping latino next to him. Logan rubbed his eyes before he sitting up using his hands as support as he watched a still sleeping Carlos. The sunlight shined through the windows, the sun rays brightening the room. Logan smiled at the boys' muscular and tan body that slowly heaved up and down as Carlos breathed. The smart boy could just stare at his boyfriend all day as he just looked so beautiful as he slept. The sound of his slow breathing made Logan feel at peace and the small moans he made when he moved around were adorable and sexy and the same time. Logan took one last look at Carlos before he began to pull the covers off himself. Just then Carlos began to stir, stretching his toned arms and then putting them behind his head to relax showing off his muscles that easily appeared without much effort of flexing. Carlos slowly opened his eyes still adjusting to the sunlight before seeing Logan staring straight at him. "Morning Baby. You feeling better?" Carlos asked lazily. The brunette smiled hearing Carlos' raspy and low voice.

"Yeah, i am thank you" Logan leaned down to give a sweet kiss to Carlos' pink lips as Carlos kissed back his hands still behind his head smiling into the kiss.

"You're Welcome, now what do you want to eat for-" Carlos glanced at the clock before turning back to logan."brunch?" Carlos asked sweetly getting up and pulling Logan into his arms. Logan sighed from the warm contact putting his arms around Carlos' bare waist.

"Hmmm? pancakes?" Logan answered

"Pancakes it is!" Carlos confirmed giving Logan one more kiss before going to wash up and then heading out of the room to go to the kitchen. Logan smiled fixing the bed and washing himself up until he heard Carlos call him that breakfast was ready. Logan made his way downstairs already being able to smell the aroma of pancakes wafting around. Logan breathed in the scent as he took his seat on the table, still amazed that Carlos knew how to cook so well.

"Well brunch is served!" Carlos happily said placing the food in front of Logan who was seated on on side of the table and Carlos seating on the opposite side.

"Thank you Carlos!" Logan leaned over the table to give Carlos a kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome logie." Carlos said before they both went to eating the delicious pancakes, savoring every bite.

"So am i a good cook or what?" Carlos asked with confidentl eyes.

"The best! i love your cooking!"

Carlos chuckled "Well i'm just that awesome i guess. So i was thinking that we just stay home and watch a movie with a little bit of cuddling included?" Carlos gave Logan a cute pout.

Logan looked at Carlos' adorable face the way his lips curled, his eyes filled of innocence and his dimples taking form, how can anyone say no to that? "Sounds fun, is it only gonna be the two of us?" Logan asked

"Uh yeah?!. If I were to invite James and Kendall they would just ruin it. And i just want to spend my time with only you." Carlos smiled and Logan reciprocated it. "Now that sounds really sweet, cant wait."

* * *

For the whole day Carlos and Logan stayed home enjoying each others company while watching a movie. Both boys were cuddling on the couch with bowls of chips, popcorn and sodas spread out on the small table in front of them. They shared little laughs here and there when they held one another tighter and nestled into each others body. During the ending of the movie the Latino began placing multiple kisses on the pale boys neck making him moan out from Carlos' heated lips. "Carlos stop, I don't feel like doing it." Logan protested but to no avail as Carlos continued his assault now going to Logan's jaw line.

"Why not? you like making love with me?" Carlos asked in a husky voice, his teeth nipping at Logans atoms apple.

"Yeah but i just dont feel like it today." Logan tried to push the tanned boy off but he kept pushing himself onto Logan. Carlos then laid Logan on the couch and crawled on top of him continuing to grind and kiss him.

"Carlos stop, i dont want to do it." Logan now moving uncomfortably under Carlos body trying to break free from Carlos but it was useless as Carlos pinned him down with his weight.

"Please Carlos stop! i said i dont want to!" Logan pleaded beginning to get scared at how demanding and needy Carlos was getting even when he told him to stop. The brunette could see Carlos' eyes turn black with lust as began to whimper, his mind reminiscing back to the day he was raped by Dak and the yesterday when Jett told him that Carlos just uses him as a sex toy. Logan couldnt believe that this was happening, Carlos was forcing himself on top of him. "Please Carlos! stop!" Logan sobbed from underneath struggling to break free but Carlos didnt seem to notice as he roughly ripped off both of their clothes leaving them fully exposed.

"Fuck baby im so horny! and your pleas are so sexy." Carlos moaned grinding hard on Logan.

"UHHH! Carlos Stop!" Logan said once again but to Carlos it seemed more like his pleas were just an act that made Carlos even more hornier.

"Fuck baby! So sexy when you whine like that!" Carlos groaned now spitting on his hand to slick his hard erection. Logan looked with wide eyes knowing what Carlos had in mind and the worst thing was he wasnt even prepared. "Carlos wait-Ahhh!" Logan screamed in pain when Carlos pushed his dick into Logans heated flesh. The feeling was too much for Logans unprepared hole, feeling as if his ass was being ripped from the inside. The pain burned unbearably just like the time he was raped by Dak but this one hurt so much more. The Latino didnt wait for Logan as he slowly began thrusting into Logans tight hole making Logan scream louder and grip the couch for his dear life. Carlos' dick was just too big for Logan to handle and Carlos' rough thrusts did not help his situation.

"C-Carlos stop! p-please stop stop! it hurts!" tears ran down Logans face and his sobs got louder. Carlos got closer to his climax as he pounded Logans ass harder and faster "Fuck Yes! Im cumming!" Carlos yelled in pure bliss the orgasm taking over him, his sperm leaking out of Logans abused hole. When he looked into logans eyes his heart dropped. In front of him he could see streams of tears roll down Logans fearful eyes. Carlos could see that Logan looked petrified and was shaking uncontrollably. The Latino quickly got off of Logan completely in shock realizing what he did. "Oh my God" Carlos gasped running his hands through his hair.

"C-carlos...i told you to stop." Logan choked out in sobs as he slowly sat up.

"Logan...im so sorry! i-i didnt mean to do it, it just-" Carlos stuttered

"You-You r-raped m-me..you raped me." Logan gasped in disbelief slowly getting off the couch putting on his clothes.

"No logan, i dont know what came over me! no please logan it was a mistake!" Logan shook his head slowly moving back then made a dash for the door trying to ignore the pain in his ass. However, Carlos was able to pull him into his chest and hug him from behind. "Logie im sorry! please dont leave! I know im stupid!" Carlos pleaded

"NO! Help Help! Let me go!" Logan wiggled desperately in Carlos' grasp like a chicken trying to escape from a farmers grasp. Eventually Logan was able to slip away when he elbowed Carlos in the balls and ran out the door.

"Owww! Fuck! Logan come back!" Carlos yelled from his place on the floor holding his balls as he watched Logan disappear from his sight. Tears began to brim in Carlos' eyes knowing what he did was wrong. He hurt Logan, he raped him. He was now no better than Dak, he promised that he would protect Logan but he failed..badly. Carlos began to curse, obviously regretting what he did, he could never forgive himself and he was even more scared that Logan wont either.

* * *

**Well how was that? i know it was so sad! speaking of sad.. i still cant believe that people were hating on Carlos just because he stated his opinion on twitter! All he said was that justin biebers music vid is similar to Windows Downs go pro idea. which is when you hold the camera or something. Anyways i hate that they hated on Carlos and sent death threats to him WTH! Carlos apologized 4 times! 4 freaking times! and they still didnt take it! ugh what is wrong with some people now these days! I was so sad when Carlos decided to take a twitter and Instagram break! awwww it sucks butt! how can you Hate Carlos!? he is so adorable and such a sweet guy! SMH at the Haters! See what your ignorance and rudeness did! Well on a plus side he is now using his youtube so i can hear his beautiful voice and see his sexy face. :).**

**Well what did you think of the chap?! please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: How Much Worst Can It Get

**HELLO! well here is another chap! Longer than the other one at least. well i forgot to say a long time ago to thank u guys for helping me reach over 100 review! awesome! much love! (hehe something carlos would say) anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are all amazing and help motivate me to keep writing so thanks a bunch! And also thanks to those that follow and fav! well on with the story!  
**

**Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes! didnt proof read  
**

* * *

It was yet again another day at school as Carlos made his way through the front doors going straight to see Logan and hopefully earn his forgiveness. He knew that it was a stretch but he had to try, he didn't want to lose his boyfriend because of this stupid mistake that he bitterly regrets. Carlos still dreads the moment when he looked into Logans fearful eyes last night, the way Logan's eyes welled with tears and his skin becoming even paler, Carlos just couldn't believe he screwed up and hurt his innocent lover. Carlos walked to Logan's locker seeing him put his books into the locker as he usually does in the morning. There he could see that the smart boys face had shown no emotion as if trying to suppress all the memories that has happened to him these past few days, but his eyes spoke otherwise as they practically were full of hurt and despair.

Carlos took a deep breath before carefully walking to Logan. "Hey Logie?" Carlos asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder that caused Logan to jump from the sudden contact. Logans body tensed when he heard Carlos' voice beginning to tremble in place.

"Please Carlos...just leave me alone." Logan softly said not bothering to look at Carlos. The brunette was just too scared to stare into the bad boys eyes right now for they gave Logan a constant reminder of the Latinos dark and lustful eyes from last night.

"Logan I'm sorry,I truly am! I know what I did was wrong and I hate myself for hurting you. Just please forgive me." Carlos said as he gently grabbed hold of Logans shoulders and lightly turned him around so that he was now facing Carlos.

Logan bit his lip as he looked down at his feet not wanting to make any eye contact with Carlos. "Saying sorry is not going to make me forgive you. All the sorry's in the world cant fix this Carlos." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Then what do I have to do to make you forgive me? Please I will do anything!" Carlos asked desperately his heart dropping from Logan's harsh words and grabbing hold of Logans hands and giving them a light reassuring squeeze.

"..I-I don't know...I have to go." Logans hands slipped out of the Latinos grip to close his locker and began to walk to class until he felt strong arms hug him from behind.

"No Logie. Please I love you..forgive me. Please don't do this Logan, I love you too much I dont want to lose you! We can get through this I know we can." Carlos began to tear up as he tightly hugged Logan nuzzling into his back. Logan stood there for a couple seconds both of them not a saying a word until Logan finally spoke up.

"Carlos just let me go, please" Logan squeaked out also on the verge of crying. The Latino hesitated at first not wanting Logan to leave his arms but feeling him start to shake he obliged to Logan's request slowly loosening his grip and letting his arms fall to his side, watching Logan walk to class.

Carlos deeply sighed and made his way to the front entrance of the school deciding that he would cut class. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the teachers talk and it would hurt him to see Logan in school and not in his arms.

"Hey sup Los?!" James and Kendall greeted after seeing Carlos about to exit the school doors.

"Oh...sup guys." Carlos said unenthusiastically

"What's up with you?" Kendall asked noticing Carlos' tone and gloomy face. "And where's Logan?" Carlos groaned at hearing Logan's name being spoken.

"Are you guys are having your first fight? Awww how cute" James teased but only to receive a death glare from Carlos.

"So what's going on?" Kendall asked slightly confused putting a hand on the tanned boys shoulder.

"I did something...that I regret doing." Carlos mumbled looking down at his shoes and running a hand through his raven black hair.

"And this thing is?" Kendall expecting Carlos to continue. The Latino heavily sighed

"I-I...I had sex with logan when he didn't want to." Carlos mumbled shutting his eyes tight the guilt taking over him and the memories of last night now fogging his mind.

"So basically...you raped him." James confirmed with no hesitation. Carlos groaned hearing those words that he dreaded as it brought back a constant reminder of yesterday. "Rape" the word that made Carlos hate himself. The thing that is breaking Carlos and Logan apart.

"What the hell Carlos! Are you serious?!"' Kendall scolded throwing his hands up in the air. "Why the fuck would you do that! you know Logan has bad past experiences with that and you go and rape him, seriously what are you thinking!?" Kendall yelled. The Latino growled hating that the blonde was assuming he intentionally raped Logan.

"Shut up! I didn't know what I was doing okay! It was a mistake. A fucking stupid mistake that probably broke our relationship! You dont fucking think that I feel bad that I hurt Logan? That I hurt the one that I love and care about!? Cause I do...I feel so guilty for what I did and I fucking hate myself so much right now! Carlos yelled pounding his fist on the front door as tears escaped his eyes.

"So what are you going to do now? You screwed up big time." James asked as Carlos started punching the lockers leaving dents in them and not caring if he bruised his hands. Nothing could compare to the pain in heart of losing his boyfriend, The boy that opened his heart up to the Latino and what about all the things that they went through together.

Carlos took a deep breath trying to cool himself off and turned back towards his two friends "I'm gonna do whatever It takes to get him back and forgive me" Carlos said with determined eyes.

"Don't worry dude, we"ll be here to support you." James and Kendall gave a hearty slap on the Latinos back. "hey let's skip school, you need to relax from all the drama. And dont worry dude, Logan will come around i just know it" Kendall said enthusiastically trying to lighten the thick tension as the 3 boys left the school.

* * *

When the final school bell rang, Logan started to make his way out of the school and headed home. Throughout the whole day Logan couldn't pay attention in any of his classes as the night before replayed over and over again in his head. He didn't understand why Carlos didnt realize he was hurting him, was it probably because he was just another sex toy to Carlos, just a good fuck nothing more, and that the whole boyfriend thing was all in Logan's imagination? That all this time he was being used? He knew no one would love him, no one ever did, even if he tried being sweet to everyone he met but no..no one returned the favor. Logan was soon shaken out of his thoughts when he hears a car horn and turns around to see none other than Carlos with a reassuring smile plastered on his face. Logan rolled his eyes and continued walking on the sidewalk ignoring the bad boy. However,he soon sees Carlos' car slowly move along with Logan and hears Carlos calling out to him. "Logan please just talk to me."

"What Carlos!? Can you just go away!" Logan says as he keeps walking.

"Logan please let me drive you home. Please?" Carlos asked full of hope

"No" Logan plainly says and Carlos grumbles getting out of his car to grab Logan's arm, startling the smart boy.

"Logan I wont hurt you. Just let me drive you home, I want to make sure you get home safe."Logan shook his head pulling his hand away from Carlos.

"Let me go! No I don't need your help!" Logan squeals out, scared that Carlos might hurt him again. The Latino sighs letting go of Logan after seeing the petrified look on his face as he watches Logan run off and get far away from him.

* * *

Finally getting home, Logan enters the house but only to be met with the piercing glares of his foster parents who immediately stomp their way over to him. "Logan I'm so disappointed with you!" Logan's foster mom yells slapping Logan hard on the cheek causing him to let out a whimper and turn his head to the side.

"You sick gay fuck!" Logan's foster dad screamed roughly pushing Logan to the wall and making him yelp.

"W-what are you talking about?" Logan asks timidly supporting his body up with the wall, his body stricken with fright.

"Dont play dumb! Some boy came here and showed us pictures of you at the prom dancing with another boy!" The foster dad yelled, throwing the pictures at Logan which then fell to the ground. There Logans eyes widened as he could see pictures of Carlos and him dancing under the spotlight, holding each other close. And another of them kissing. Logan looked up frightened that he was found out and the consequences that he was soon going to experience.

"I-I-" Logan stuttered not knowing what to say.

His foster dad cut Logan off as he swung a fist that connected with Logan's cheek making him collapse on to the floor. He soon picked Logan off the ground grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and threw another punch to his stomach. The brunette gasped clenching his stomach, the feeling of tightening in knots and having a hard time breathing. Logan was on all fours crying his eyes out as his foster dad gave a powerful kick to his side making Logan fall over and lay in a fetal position. "That's what you get for kissing another boy! You better go up to your room now cause I don't even want to see your pathetic face! And you better consider yourself lucky that i didn't beat the crap out of you!" The man yelled his face red and nostrils flaring.

Logan let out a whimper as he weakly got up and headed for his room. The weak boy glanced between his foster parents seeing that his foster dad continued to glare at him with a smug look while his foster mom casually went back to the living room to watch TV as if nothing even happened. The small boy limped up the stairs holding his stomach, the other hand going to reach for the door handle. Once the smart boy entered the dark cold room he closed the door behind him and fell against it pulling his legs into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse they did. First with Carlos and now getting beat by his foster parents. Logan didn't know what to do and he had no one to turn to for help anymore. Logan was all alone dealing with all the baggage he had on his shoulders and he didn't know how to get rid of them. However, there was one thought that came into his mind which he thought was the only way that he could actually make everything go away and just escape it all. Just one thing that always lurked in the dark part of his mind. To just end his own life, it would be better that way. Logan contemplated as he sat on his floors staring at the complete darkness of the room, slumber beginning to take over him. He didn't bother to get up and head for his bed, instead he just laid there on the hard floor until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Well how was that? awww poor logie!:(. well remember to review please and thank u!**

**Oh and who else saw Carlos' new car! the Mercedes benz Sl550 roadster! he looks so sexy with it! gosh i want to ride in that car with him! maybe ride in his lap lol! that would be so much fun to drive around with him! anyways hope u enjoyed! WAAAZZZAA!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: I've made my decision

**well I'm back and I'm sorry that it took so long! Stupid school! Well glad u guys liked my oneshot "cry" I liked it too lol I cried myself. Anywho thank u thank to those that reviewed and they were Tigers257, Aihime195, Sum1cooler, CUTE CARGAN LOVE. also thanks to those that follow and fav! I'm still getting them wow! and keep them reviews coming :). Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

Days went by slowly and all of Carlos' attempts to try and win Logan back had failed. By each passing day Logan grew more and more depressed and secluded. For the past few weeks, Carlos would always see him in the corner of the library, simply laying his head down on the desk not moving a muscle or even saying a single word. Not to mention the visible bruises on his face that Carlos assumed was from his foster parents although he didnt know why they would think of abusing him. The latino would always find any chance to talk to the smart boy when he passed him in the hallway but Logan refused to answer the Latino, only ignoring him and going to his usual place in the library. The tanned boy was beyond worried for Logan, seeing that he doesnt bother to listen to the class lessons and he was going back to his days as the lonely nerd that was invisible to everyone. However, the bad boy was in no better position as he felt empty without his lover. It was as if a part of him had died and he couldn't function or think straight anymore, he practically just stays home doing nothing at all, wallowing in guilt while Kendall and James were the ones that had to care for him by making his food and making sure that he did all the daily essentials. It was clear to say that he needed Logan to function properly, he needed his other half to come back to him. Not only that but Carlos seemed to be more irritable than before as even the slightest things like accidentally bumping into him or just talking to him was able to set off his temperamental nature. Basically any type of interaction whatsoever. James and Kendall tried to convince him that Logan wasn't going to come back and forgetting about him was the best thing to do, but Carlos didn't lose hope, he had a feeling deep in him that he belongs with Logan and no one else. Carlos knew that Logan was the one he wanted to spent the rest of his life with and he wasn't going to give up that easily. Carlos hated seeing Logan in such a gloomy state and it doesn't even look like he was eating properly anymore. The smart boys skin grew paler, his arms looked frail and weak and his face lost the adorable features that Carlos loved.

Right now Carlos lay seated on a bench just outside the library waiting for Logan to come out just as he did every single day. The tanned boy would always try to talk to Logan but the brunette made no communication whatsoever. It was beyond Carlos of why he would wait for several hours just waiting for Logan to come out, I guess it was just because he needed to see Logan to remain sane. After several minutes, Logan finally came out and was about to head home. The Latino looked up from the bench, jumping onto his feet as he made a dash to stop the smart boy by grabbing his limp arm. "Logie please just talk to me! i need to hear your voice and I'm not letting you leave until I hear it." Carlos sternly said as Logan sighed turning to face Carlos not saying a word.

Carlos looked into Logan's eyes seeing the loss of his once adorable and innocent eyes, that now looked lifeless. The brunette tried to pull his arm away but he was too weak to escape from Carlos' grasp. "Logan Please I'm going crazy without you! I cant think straight anymore, I'm losing my mind from not being able to hold you in my arms or hear your voice." The latino began to tear, pleading to hear anything, just anything that would come out of Logan's mouth. The brunette continued to stare blankly not saying a word or even making a movement.

"Logan please! I want you back! how about we start over huh, that none of this ever happened? will that help?" Carlos asked desperately trying to find anyway to get Logan back.

Logan opened his mouth and Carlos heart began to flutter when he heard Logan finally first speak to him in weeks. "E-Even if we did start over, I-I would still remember what you did to me." Logan meekly said not blinking an eye. Carlos slightly smiled after hearing Logan respond back to him, even if his voice sounded cracked and hoarse. But he didn't care, he finally got to hear Logan.

"Can we just forget about that please, you know that I still love you?" Carlos gave a sad pout.

"I don't know what to believe. I don't know if I can trust you when you talk about loving me? I could just be a boy toy for all you care." Logan said coldly surprising the bad boy.

"What?! no Logan I do love you. What do I have to do to prove that I truly do love you? just tell me anything. I will do it." Carlos firmly squeezed Logans hand causing the small boy to cringe but then the Latino loosened his grip.

"If you really loved me you would think of that on your own. I cant tell you what to do." Logan retorted back. "Now let me go I have to go home before I get in trouble." Logan mumbles looking down at the dirt ground.

"No you are not going home. Your foster parents hurt you don't they? Every time you come to school I see you with new bruises and I cant stand to keep looking at them it hurts me too much." Carlos testified.

"If I dont go they are going to just hurt me even more brutally." Logan whispered tears rolling down his face. Carlos lifted his hands to wipe the tears away with his thumbs and cupped Logans cheeks. "Then come home with me." Carlos said staring straight at the brunettes face with hope that Logan would agree.

"Carlos I said no. You cant force me to go with you. Or are you just not going to listen to me again like the last time." Logan said bitterly causing the Latino to pause for a moment knowing what he was implying.

"Fine...But can you at least text me and respond back? then I will let you go home okay?" Logan sighed closing his eyes before slowly nodding his head. The Latino beamed that Logan was starting to cooperate and leaned forward to give a kiss to Logans cheek but only to be stopped when Logan pulled away.

"You said to text you, not kiss you." Logan said sternly as Carlos released his hold on the small boy allowing him to head home. The Latino stared as Logan walked away and he couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that Logan refused to kiss him. He yearned so much to be able to kiss his lips and feel that spark they had every time their lips made contact. The Latino rose a hand to touch his lips, sadly sighing as he made his way home.

* * *

Once both boys were home, Carlos was the first to text Logan. The smart boy was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with new bruises on his arms and face for coming home too late. Logan knew he should already be used to all the beatings which he kind of was but the words that were spit out of his foster parents mouths just hurt Logan to the core. Assaulting him with words was much more damaging to Logan than physical pain. Calling him worthless and a pathetic gay that will have no one to love him. That he has no purpose in this world. Logan was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone rang receiving a text from Carlos.

C: Logan u home?

Logan sighed having second thoughts about replying back but if he did promise and also Carlos would be spamming his phone if he just left it. Logan unlocked his phone before texting back several minutes later.

L: yes...

C: How r u doing? you okay? :)

L: How can I be okay? my life is meaningless...

C: Logan dont say that, its not true. you mean everything to me!

L: I dont know if I believe you...

C: Believe me! you have no idea how much you really mean to be Logie!

L: I dont see why you even care about me..Im worthless...what more do I have to live for?

C: Logan I CARE about YOU! You r my life Logan!

L: No..I shouldn't even be alive anymore.

C: Logan stop it! Stop fucking talking this shit!

L: Why not? my foster parents hate me and say all these things about how I should kill myself for being gay..

C: Dont listen to them Logan! Fuck them! when I see them I swear Im gonna fuck them up!

L: You know what Carlos?

C: Yes baby?

L: I agree with them...

C: NO What the hell are you thinking Logan! dont say that please! :'( I LOVE YOU!

...

C: Logan? U still there?!

C: Logie?! fuck answer me!

After writing his last text Logan placed his phone on his drawer not bothering to respond anymore. He had just gotten even more depressed now realizing that his foster parents were right. He believed that no one cared about him and Carlos was probably just saying all those thing he said but didn't really mean it. What was the point of living if he had to face a world that thought he was invisible or hated him. Logan sat on his bed when something in his bathroom shined bright catching his attention. The object just seemed to catch his eye and Logan couldnt take his eyes off of it. It was as if it was a sign to do something. To pick it up and use it. Just then Logan's phone rang seeing that Carlos was now calling him. Logan ignored it but Carlos kept calling back with no intention of stopping. Logan sighed in defeat picking up the phone and placing it in his ear.

"What.." Logan said emotionless

"Logan oh thank God! why didn't you respond? what are you doing?!" Carlos asked in a worried tone.

"..Oh Im just thinking thats all." Logan said in a monotone voice as he continued to stare at the object tempted to grab hold of it.

"And what is this thing you are thinking about!? Logan I swear if-" Carlos was cut off when logan spoke over him

"Nothing Carlos its not important.." Logan manically chuckling as he was on the brink of cracking and just giving up with his life.

"What do you mean?! of course its important! Logan you better tell me what fuck you are doing right now!" Carlos yelled. He was in fear that Logan has finally cracked.

"Silly Carlos! Im just thinking about how to kill myself thats all.." Logan happily giggled, sounding like a crazy person.

"What the fuck! Logan you better not!" Carlos yelled, panic taking over his body as Logan seemed like he wasn't joking at all. Carlos got off his bed and grabbed his keys making a dash to his car. He could tell in Logans voice that he was serious, that Logan had finally given up and decided that killing himself was the best answer. The Latino still had his phone pressed to his ear as he started his car, and tears rolled down his face. "Logan don't you dare kill yourself! Why won't you believe me when I say that I love you?! If you kill yourself I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Carlos choked out.

"...Im sorry Carlos..goodbye..I will miss you," Logan was now sobbing not sounding creepy or manic but he spoke in his regular sweet voice saying his last goodbye to Carlos.

"NO logan don't! Logan can you hear me!?...I Love you Logan!" Carlos yelled through the phone but the phone call ended. Carlos cursed as he dialed for Kendall. Carlos firmly gripped his phone while his other hand impatiently tapped on the steering wheel.

"Hey sup Lo-"

"Kendall call 911 and send them to Logans house! Hurry!" Carlos hung up his phone and his adrenaline was pumping scared that he would be too late to save Logan. Carlos stepped on the gas getting closer to Logans home.

Logan hung up his phone, tears falling from his eyes as he got up and walked into his bathroom locking the door behind him. Logan then turned towards the metal object mesmerizing its sharpness. The brunette soon reached for the razor holding it up to the light seeing it shine bright. Logan slowly made his way to the empty bathtub sitting inside and peeling of his clothes. Logan gave an uneasy inhale and his hands were shaking. Logan finally made a decision, he had no purpose of living anymore, he knew what he had to do and he was ready to accept his fate...

* * *

**omg how was this? Ahhh Logan! Anywho please review i enjoy reading them. Honestly I get happy when I see them lol! Till next time! Much love!**


	22. Chapter 22: Im here for you love

**Im back :) well here is the next chappie! I am so amazed that I have over 100 reviews never thought that would happen wow its just no words! thank u guys! well I must say that the last chapter had the most reviews I have ever got ever! so thank u so much and hopefully I get even more reviews! ahhh so crazy! well thanks go to... **

**dbz7000, Tigers257 , ThisHendersonChick14, thesandbar, emo-rocker101, Guest, wazaaaimajewnicorn, Guest, nigelbtrlover24, Sum1cooler, and Guest. much love to you all! and thanks to those that fav and follow! well on with the story!**

* * *

Logan laid in the cold porcelain tub his body trembling as his warm skin touched the chilly surface making him gasp and cringe. The brunette continued to stare at the sharp razor in his hand admiring its steel blade that could easily slice through his skin. Logan slowly led the object towards his arm that rested on his thigh placing it directly on his skin beginning to shiver at the cold metal and his grip tightened around the handle. To say that Logan was scared was an understatement, he was actually petrified, just scared to death, at the thought of dragging the metal across his skin but he knew that he had to do this. He continued to stare at the razor, his heart telling him otherwise for the sake of Carlos but he chose to ignore it. He took one last deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly and increased the pressure of the razor that now pressed further into his skin. Finally, he began to drag it along his skin, whimpering at the stinging pain that ran up his arm causing him to clench his teeth. He could feel his arm trembling and getting weaker as blood gushed out of the long cut that ran up his arm. Logan looked down crying at the sight of the bloody mess but that didn't stop him, he then switched the razor to his damaged arm and began to drag the razor once again, struggling to keep the blade steady. His breath had become hitched and his sobbing grew louder feeling the razor pierce through his skin as the burning sensation seemed to intensify. To Logan it felt like he was being cut open just feeling the metal peel away his skin revealing his flesh that was drowned in crimson red blood. The pale boy couldn't take the pain anymore and dropped the razor to his side as he watched the blood flow from his arms while it painted his body red. Logans eyes fluttered shut trying to cope with the stinging pain and his mind began to think about Carlos. He thought about how he used to be the reason that Logan looked forward to each passing day and how protective Carlos was of him. He reminisced back to the good times they had together and how much they went through as months went by. The Latino was the source of Logans happiness but he knew it would be better off to leave the world and all the problems behind, to leave all the baggage that he carried throughout his life and be liberated from it. The pale boy grew faint, his mind not able to concentrate and his vision went black as he whispered the Latinos name. "Carlos"

* * *

Carlos sped down the road ignoring the annoying complaints and horns honking at him. The only thing that clouded his mind was what Logan was doing right now and if it wasn't too late to save him. He was full of apprehension and worry hoping that he could reach him in time. When he talked to Logan on the phone he could not believe that the sweet and innocent boy that he loves would think such dark thoughts, let alone have the guts to follow through with them. It just sickened the Latino that Logan's foster parents would verbally and physically hurt him, telling him to kill himself and that he was worthless. It just caused the Latinos blood to boil of how cynical and ignorant his foster parents were and he knew that when he sees them in person he will fuck them up. Carlos gripped the steering wheel tight as he finally made his way to Logan's house, parking outside near the driveway. The tan boy exited his car and ran up to the house, his fist pounding the front door that echoed in the silent night sky. After a few minutes, the door finally opened revealing Logan's foster mom who scowled when she seen the Latino.

"Excuse me? how rude of you to be pounding on our door this late, there is a doorbell you know." The women said in a sassy tone as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Carlos.

"Ah go fuck yourself!" Carlos roughly pushed the women aside causing her to hit the wall adjacent to the door so that he could enter the house. Once inside he ran up the stairs ignoring the screams coming from Logan's foster mom who was calling her husbands for help. Carlos ran thought the hall opening each door looking for Logans room only to be stopped short by the foster dad.

"Hey! get the fuck out of my house! who do you think you are just barging in here?" The man said his face red and with furious eyes. However, this had no affect on the bad boy who looked at the man with his own pair of furious eyes, challenging him.

"Who do you think you are hurting Logan and calling him worthless? Because of you shitheads he wants to commit suicide! I dont fucking care if you are his so called guardians Im taking Logan out of this shit hole for good, so shut the fuck up!" Carlos retorted as he opened the door to what he supposed was Logan's room, seeing his phone on the bed.

"Logan is a fag he deserves to die!" The man shot back as he followed close behind Carlos. The Latino ears perked and turned around to face the man clenching his fists. Instantly Carlos threw out a punch making contact with the mans cheek causing him to stumble to the floor. But the Latino did not stop there as he kicked the man hard on the jaw, cheek, another kick to his stomach and stomping on the mans balls. The bigger man groaned in pain, clutching his stomach and testicles trying to gasp for air while stuck in a fetal position.

"Dont you ever say that about Logan you got that?! You're lucky that I have no time for a bitch like you, I would have killed you by now!" Carlos spat and went back to looking for Logan. He searched the whole room not finding Logan anywhere until he tried to open the bathroom door and realized that it was locked. He began pounding the door calling out for the brunette. "Logan? Logan? answer me!" Carlos placed his ear on the door hoping that he would hear Logan respond but to no luck.

The tan boy growled in frustration as he kicked the door multiple times. The good thing was that the door hinges were somewhat old and rusty making it easier to possibly knock it down. Carlos threw his whole body at the door hearing the door begin to creek. With one more kick, the door finally fell down crashing to the bathroom floor. Immediately Carlos ran inside gasping when he saw Logan laying in the bathtub all bare, a razor in his hand and crimson red blood flowing from the deep gashes in his arms that showed his open flesh and skin peeled. Carlos ran towards Logan taking off his own shirt and wrapping it firmly around one of Logans arms while using a towel to wrap around the other arm. The Latino then scooped Logan into his muscular arms and carried him out of the bathroom, blood staining his tan skin and some dropping to the floor. The tan boy looked at Logan with worry in his eyes, he just couldn't stand seeing Logan look so limp and paler than usual. "Its gonna be okay baby Im here! Logan I know you're strong you can get through this...please...dont leave me baby." Carlos cooed to Logan, reaching the stairs only to see Logans foster mom waiting with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! don't get any blood on my carpet it will stain!" The lady yelled and Carlos scoffed and kicked her down causing her to tumble down the wooden stairs and rendering her unconscious. As he walked down the stairs he heard the foster dad call out to him. "Fine, take that fag out of our house we dont care! You can have him, just dont ever come back here!"

"Hell yeah Im taking him! he deserves way better than you two bitches! oh and dont worry about us coming back, but if you try and bother us just know that I will get my gang, kill the both of you and stuff you into a bag and leave you to rot!" Carlos shouted back before hearing sirens approach. The bad boy ran out of the house to see the ambulance and a car following close behind. The ambulance came to an abrupt stop as the paramedics jumped out of the car and set up the gurney. The Latino then gently place Logan on top ignoring all the question the paramedics were asking while seeing Kendall and James come into view.

"Holy shit! dude what happened?!" Kendall said with worried eyes as James continued to stare in shock at Logan's lifeless body. Carlos bit his lower lip and his eyes welled with tears "He...tired to kill himself."

"What? why?" Kendall asked curiously but Carlos shook his head.

"I-I dont want to talk about it right now. Lets just go to the hospital okay. Oh and James can you take my car? I want to stay with Logan." Carlos said, both boys nodded in agreement and they went back to their cars as Carlos went into the back of the ambulance truck seeing the paramedics treat Logans wounds while they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

After getting to the hospital and setting up a room for Logan, the three bad boys now watched the pale boy who was lying on the bed with bloody bandages on his arms. Carlos was beside Logan holding his frail hand hoping that his boyfriend will be alright. He stared at the brunettes skin which now turned to a ghost white losing its glow and making his skin look thin, dry and wrinkled. He couldn't believe that Logan actually did such a thing and he felt guilty that he was one of the causes of Logan trying to commit suicide. He was usually the one that kept Logan from doing anything self harming but after losing his trust it caused Logan to think that he had no one left in the world to trust. Just seeing the pale boy so damaged broke Carlos' heart. The tanned boy just couldn't live with the thought of losing Logan and if he did, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't want to find anyone else because it would feel as if he was betraying him for dating someone else. Carlos turned his head to the side seeing Kendall and James holding each other close, comforting each other as their eyes remained fixed on Logan. Carlos couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the two boys for he too wanted to hold Logan in his arms and protect him from harm, but here he was looking over at his broken boyfriend not knowing if Logan would even want to see Carlos' face if he were to wake up. All the boys sat there in silence only hearing the sounds of the monitor beeping before a blonde women dressed in scrubs came in. "Hello my name is Jo, I'm here as the nurse for Logan Mitchell, can I please speak to a guardian of Mr. Mitchell?" The boys looked at each other not knowing what to say before Carlos finally spoke up.

"Im his guardian." Carlos confidently lied

"Oh okay well...I've got some..bad news to tell you." She said quietly with a slight frown on her face.

"What!? whats wrong?" Carlos said with concern, his heart pounding rapidly hoping that this was some sick joke.

"Well you see... we dont think Mr. Mitchell will make it."

* * *

**WHAAAT! well what did ya guys think? please let me know in the reviews! :) please and thank u! **

**A/N oh and i just wanted to say that Carlos in those glasses he posted on IG made him look so sexy! gosh and that tongue! boy how i want to- never mind lol. and did you see kames at arizona today at the mall or something! they looked hot with their new hair! awww kames! now cargan need to hang together! anyways bye till next time!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Follow u into the dark

**Happy thanksgivings everyone! So i decided to update to feed your brains on this turkey day with this small snack:). well I want to thank all the awesome people that read and review and fav! it makes me happy that this story is doing well. so thanks to... dbz7000, Tigers257, kat4543, emo-rocker101, thesandbar, CUTE CARGAN LOVE , Swayzee Sweetheart, Sum1cooler. **

**Anywho hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Carlos eyes widen in shock, "What?! what do you mean!?" Carlos yelled making the nurse jerk back at the sudden outburst.

"Well...you see, Mr. Mitchell has lost an extensive amount of blood and there is not an adequate amount blood pumping in his system to support himself. I am so sorry." The blonde replied looking at Carlos with sorry eyes and her mouth curling as she saw the hurt in the Latinos eyes.

"Why don't you just give him blood from those blood donations!? oh and just call him Logan, you don't have to be so formal and crap!" James spoke getting up from his seat with an annoyed and worried look on his face.

Jo turned towards James before sighing. "The bad thing is this hospital doesn't have enough of Logan's blood type, which is O Negative."

"Then why dont you just take blood from one of us then, does it really matter what blood type he is!?" James argued back and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I cant just give Logan any type of blood, his body would reject the blood and that will most likely lead to his death. For his case, only another O Negative blood type can donate blood to him." Carlos' head darted up, his eyes went wide as realization struck him.

"Wait! I'm an O Negative too! Take my blood!" Carlos said desperately thanking that he has the same blood type as Logan. Jo looked at the excited Latino biting her bottom lip and uncertainty in her face.

"Well...another thing is that since Logan lost so much blood, it can be fatal for you since we would have to take about 6-7 pints of your blood which exceeds the safe amount of blood usually taken which is about 3-4 pints." Jo says

Carlos groans in frustration and simultaneously turns to face his two friends with pleading and desperate eyes. "Guys please tell me you have O negative blood too?" Kendall sighed looking at Carlos, "Sorry Carlos." The Latino then directed his attention at James who shook his head with a small frown and apologetic eyes.

Carlos groaned, taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his raven black hair before he went back to face the women. "Please just take my blood. I dont care even if it kills me. All that matters to me is that Logan is safe. He deserves to live more than me, he has so much more opportunities out there for him and I know he will be successful. I would hate to imagine that after all the hard work and crap he puts up with, that it was just all for nothing. Just please im begging you, take my blood!" Carlos chokes out looking at the nurse with the best pleading eyes he could conjure up. Jo looked at Carlos with conflicted eyes not knowing what to do. She wanted to help him but at the cost of his own death and not only that but it would put her job at risk if they found out she took so much blood. She thought for a few moments averting her eyes between Carlos and Logan before she finally made her choice.

"...Okay fine..Although this may cost me my job I will agree to taking your blood but heed my warning, it will put you at risk." she says sternly with a wag of her finger as Carlos beamed nodding his head quickly. "Okay come with me so that we can collect your blood."

Carlos began to follow before he felt a hand grab at his shoulder and turn him around. "Dude, are you sure about this? it could kill you instead, we don't want to see go too Carlos! And what if its already too late to save Logan? Giving your blood to him would then be for nothing. " Kendall seemed reluctant about Carlos' decision and was scared to see his best friend die.

"Kendall is right Carlos. If you die in the process of saving Logan I'm pretty sure Logan would be guilty and depressed that you gave up your life for him which would cause him even more pain and I doubt you want that to happen." James added and Carlos sighed dropping his head to stare at the floor.

"But this is the only way that I can repay him. Show him that I really do love him. I want him to realize that I am willing to give up my own life just for him. He means so much to me that I consider him more important than my own life. I don't want him to leave this world thinking that I used him and never loved him. The guilt would just kill me, living with the fact that someone that I truly love believes that I don't love him when in reality I do." Carlos confessed as he looked up at his two best friends with sorry eyes and started to back away to the door. "Im sorry guys, but I have to do this." Kendall and James gave the Latino a sad smile and nod before the Latino turned to follow the nurse leaving the two taller boys with Logan.

"Wow Carlos really does love Logan." James faced Kendall astonished by the fact that Carlos would do something as crazy as give his life for Logan.

"Yeah...Never thought I would see the day that Carlos finally found someone that he loves with all his heart." Kendall said softly with sad eyes and his lip quivering. James noticed this and went up to comfort Kendall, holding him close as Kendall buried his face into the hazel eyed boys shoulder his breath unsteady while wrapping his arms around James' muscular frame.

"Im happy that he found someone that he loves but i'm just so worried for Carlos. What if he doesn't make it?" Kendall voice cracked as he sobbed, tears staining James' shirt.

"Its okay Kenny. Carlos is a strong guy, he will pull through this I just know it. Besides, He wouldn't give up without a fight, you know him already Kendall." James cooed kissing Kendalls blonde locks.

Kendall pulled away with a forced smile on his face, slightly chuckling. "Yeah...Carlos and his pride." James smiled before pulling the blonde to a chair to sit down hoping everything will be alright.

* * *

Carlos entered the room where blood donations are held and he made his way to sit at one of the chairs as the nurse got her supplies ready. "So are you sure you want to do this?" Jo asked looking up from her supplies that were sprawled on the small counter.

"Yes Im sure, can we please hurry I dont want to keep Logan waiting." Carlos said impatiently.

"Tell me, are you really his guardian? cause you seem more like a best friend or a boyfriend." Jo asked curiously as she picked up the needle and cleaned it with alcohol.

"Well..I would say that I'm all those things. Since his foster parents used to abuse him I decided that it would be best that I take care of him and also im happy to say that he is also my best friend and boyfriend. I just love him so much, I would do anything to protect him and make him happy" The tanned boy replied with a small smile plastered on his face making Jo smile as well.

"How did you two meet?" Jo asked curiously, a smile forming on Carlos' face.

"We met in school. Well at first I only knew him as the schools nerd and I guess you can say that we started on rough terms-" Jo looked at Carlos with curious eyes before speaking. "Rough terms? what happened?"

"Well there was one time where he bumped into me and I pushed him down and started threatening him." Carlos scratched the back of his neck slightly chuckling. "But the thing was after that incident he started showing up in my life and as we saw each other more I started to fall for how cute and shy he was. I just felt like I had to protect him." Carlos drifted off, his eyes full of love and happiness.

"Now that is just so sweet! Logan is very lucky to have a boyfriend like you." The blonde women complimented as she tied the elastic band around Carlos' toned arm, making his already noticeable veins pop out even more. She then rubbed a cotton of alcohol on to his tan skin and slowly moved the needle towards Carlos' vein puncturing through his skin and began to collect his blood. Carlos watched as his blood was drawn into the needle and as Jo filled the pints with blood. After several minutes, Carlos' began to feel lightheaded, his heavy eyes drooped as more blood was taken out of him, Jo noticed the change now looking hesitant if she should draw more blood.

"I think we should-"

"No, we are almost done with the 6th pint anyways, just please I need to do this for Logan." Carlos slurred his body feeling weaker and his vision blurring and trembling. Jo sighed before reluctantly going back to take the last round of blood. After it was complete, Jo advised Carlos to eat the food provided to him to help him regain his health. The Latino did as he was told as he went back to Logans room only to be met with a hug from James and Kendall. "Dude were are so glad you're back! how you feeling Carlos?" James questioned playfully shaking Carlos' shoulder.

"Im good dont worry about it. I just cant wait to see Logan better already." Carlos forcefully put on a smile, his body still feeling weak. James and Kendall smiled before Jo came back inside. "Okay Im going to start transferring the blood into Logan and dont you worry, im positive that he will be just fine." The blonde girl gave an reassuring smile to help lighten the mood.

The three boys watched the nurse, Carlos still displaying his weak smile, as he couldnt help but be anymore happier that Logan is going to be alright and hopefully take Carlos back after learning that Carlos was the one that risked his life to save him. The Latino began to clench the end of the hospital bed board with his somewhat pale hands having trouble standing on his own two feet. Kendall noticed this, raising an eyebrow at Carlos, "Carlos you okay man?" Carlos slowly nodded his head, mustering all the strength he had to stay up. However, as seconds went by the Latino felt his body getting heavier, his head beginning to bob and his eyes beginning to shut. Carlos tried his best to stay awake, looking at his boyfriend to help give him strength but his body was telling him otherwise. A single tear rolled down his face before softly whispering, "I love you Logan." and just like that his world went black and the only thing heard was the sound of his body dropping to the hard cold floor and the screams coming from his friends.

* * *

**Well what cha think? you know the drill please review! yada and I dont really know about all this health stuff so I just google about how many pints of blood can be taken before it puts you at risk and stuff about O neg blood. so yeah :)  
**

**Oh and i just wanted to say that carlos was killing me with all those keek vid! gosh he is so adorable! and that lady that got to sit next to him on the plane! she better consider herself lucky! oh and the pics that his bros took omg so hot! The one javi put where he and Carlos are flexing! gosh why carlos why?! i just want to touch him! and then antonio tweeted a pic of Carlos painting the wall! lol! he looked so hot in that tanktop that hugs his body so good! and his feet! aiieee idk but I have a little foot fetish but only for Carlos and logan! XD. well acutally any hot guys really lol. I wonder what size Carlos' feet is? anyone know? im dying to know! please tell me if you do haha! But anyways yup thats all folks buh bye!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Realization

**OH MY GERSH! im so so sorry that this took so long to update! but i as busy with school and now i have to study for finals week next week! the good thing is today was my last day of instruction so thats good! well here is a new chap! sorry its short! my brain is fried right now :/. so i would like to thank everyone for reviewing and faving! so thanks go out to emo-rocker101, dbz7000, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Tigers257, Health Junkie ( Oh and thanks for the little health stuff i appreciated it :).) Swayzee Sweetheart, Sum1cooler.  
**

**well enjoy!**

* * *

Only the shrieks of Kendall and James were heard throughout the whole room as they saw their friend drop to the floor, his body pale and lifeless with drying tears that rolled down his face from his closed eyes. Jo gasped when she saw this and went to check Carlos' pulse but not before she finished hooking Logan up to the IV tube that connected to the bag of blood. She sighed in relief when she felt a faint pulse and told James to place him on top of the extra bed in the room. She Quickly Checked his body and head for any injuries from the fall and then looked up at James and Kendall, noticing the similar worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked as he bit his nails, anxious to know why Carlos fainted.

"Well as I said before, It was very dangerous for me to take so much blood from him and because there was a dramatic change in his blood pressure it caused him to faint since there is not enough blood going to his brain." Jo explained

"But he is gonna be alright, right?" James questioned and Jo nodded her head.

"Hmmm where should I start? well...since Logan wounds are not bleeding as much, I assume he should be better after the blood donation and It seems that we have some extra pints of blood left which I could give to Carlos to help him. So Yes I'm sure he will be fine. Since he doesn't have any open and bleeding wounds like Logan, as long as he has a healthy heart that is able to pump an efficient amount of blood to his system then he should be better in a couple hours." James sighed but Kendall looked with uneasy eyes.

"But what if his heart can't pump enough blood? Then we can't just wait and hope he will be better." Kendall argued

"Don't worry before I came to give Logan blood transfusion I checked Carlos' health records and it reports that he is perfectly healthy so he will be just fine recovering from this." Jo smiled and Kendall returned it with a simple nod just satisfied that Carlos will be better in no time.

* * *

After several hours, Carlos began to groan and fumble, his body weak and aching as he kicked the white covers off his body. His eyes fluttered open being accompanied by the bright while lights of the hospital. He slowly grew accustomed to the illuminated lights his vision gradually clearing from the blurriness. He blinked a few more times before he was finally able to register the whole room looking around to see where he was. He was currently laying on a hospital bed and a bandage cloth taped to his arm. The latino gave a deep sigh rubbing his eyes and absently scratching his head.

He searched around the room, his eyes locking on Logan who was still lying on the bed, but he soon noticed that the tube that supplied the blood was no longer attached to his arm and his skin was beginning to return back to its original color. He smiled brightly that Logan was getting better and slowly sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed before touching the ground, his hands holding on to the bed for support. He slightly wobbled still getting accustomed to his own weight before pushing off and making his way towards the brunette. Carlos continued to stare, glad that Logan was healing and soon he will be able to see his boyfriend wake up, hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loves him. The Latino slowly leaned in, kissing Logan's forehead, his heart fluttering from the contact of Logans skin.

Suddenly the smart boy began to move, groaning softly. His eyes slowly opened looking up at Carlos' wide grinning face. Logan had a puzzled look on his face not sure if what he was seeing was a dream or the real thing. Not only that but he was confused on why he wasn't dead. The smart boy rapidly blinked a few more times before finally speaking, "...Carlos?" Logan tilted his head to the side.

The tan boy gasped, satisfied to be hearing Logan's voice once again. "Yes babe its me. How are you feeling?" He asked happily trying to hold in his excitement while grabbing hold of his boyfriends hand and placing his elbows on the bed, bending over to hear what Logan had to say.

Logan cleared his throat, "W-What happened..I-I thought that I died?"

"No, of course not baby, You lost a lot blood so I gave you my blood to save you." Carlos smiled placing a small kiss on Logan's hand.

"You saved me? But why?"

"Because I love you, silly. You mean so much to me that I put my life on the line just to save you. Every time I see you, I just cant help but feel my heart swell. You are the one that I want to be with Logan, Forever." Carlos wore a genuine loving smile that made Logans heart melt and his eyes run with tears.

"Really? You risked your own life...for me?" Logan sobbed and Carlos nodded placing a kiss on the boys forehead. The smart boy just could not believe someone in their right mind would do something so dangerous just for him. Maybe he was wrong to think that Carlos didnt love him. No scratch that, he knew his assumption was wrong and that Carlos really did care for him. "That is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...thank you so much Carlos."

"Of course, anything for you baby so...ummm.. soo..D-do you forgive me Logan?" Carlos asked in a hopeful tone, glancing up at Logan with soft eyes. Logan looked into Carlos' eyes before a smile appeared on his face and he nodded his head slowly making Carlos beam with happiness and relief going in to gently hug Logan.

"I love you Logan" Carlos slightly pulled back, their faces only inches apart, looking into each others eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Carlos." the brunette replied before going up to give Carlos a soft kiss on his lips. Their lips moved in sync, meshing together as if their lips were designed for each other. Both boys moaned deepening the kiss, Logan's hands going up to play with Carlos' raven black hair and Carlos cupping Logan's cheek. As much as they wanted to keep kissing Logan pulled away to take a breath their foreheads still pressed against each other.

"So you feeling better Logie? How about I come and cuddle with you?" Carlos' voice sounding raspy that made Logan shudder at how sexy he sounded.

"I would love to, but I dont think they would allow it." Logan shyly said looking down at his hands while Carlos chuckled before getting into the bed with Logan ignoring what he said. The Latino hugged Logan from the side and Logan buried his face into Carlos neck feeling his soft and warm skin.

"I missed you so much Logan. I missed everything about you. Your voice, your smile, your laugh- should I go on?" Carlos whispered into the brunettes boys locks.

"I think I get it." Logan chuckled "But I did miss you too Carlos. And I missed your hugs and kisses." The Latino smiled brightly as the two boys continued to snuggle enjoying the warmth that emitted from their bodies until they heard the door open seeing Kendall and James enter through the door. The taller boys gasped in shock and immediately ran up to the other boys. "Carlos, Logan you guys are awake!" James and Kendall hugged them both with big smile on their faces.

"Dont you guys ever scare us like that again ya got that!?" Kendall scolded crossing his arms over his chest and Carlos just waved it off.

"So are you guys all lovey dovey again?" James gestured between Logan and Carlos and the brunette nodded while Carlos scoffed, "Obviously James, Cant you see us hugging?" The tall brunette just rolling his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face. "Bet you guys are gonna have make up sex when you guys get released from the hospital."

"Shut up James! unlike you horndogs I wouldn't want to do that to my Logie bear when he just got out of the hospital!" Carlos rebutted.

'Whatever you say. Just you wait you two will be all over each other like rabbits." James said slyly giving a wink and Carlos flipped him off.

"So what about Logan? He cant go back to his bitch ass foster parents." Kendall asked and at the sound of his foster parents being mentioned logans smiled turned into a frown, Carlos noticing and giving a tight hug and kiss to his temple to cheer him up.

"Dont worry about them. Logan is gonna live with me from now on." Carlos said proudly looking into Logans eyes, the smart boy giving a bright smile with eyes that were full of surprise.

"R-Really? Im gonna L-Live with Y-you?" Carlos chuckled at how happy he looked and gave an approving nod.

"You excited babe?" Logan quickly nodding his head. "Oh and Kendall and James are gonna get all your stuff at your old house okay?" At this the taller boys groaned in disapproval and disgust.

"Why do we have to do it? we dont want to go in that shit house and hear all the whining."

Carlos put up his hands defensively before speaking "You dont want someone who just got back from the hospital to do it, now do you? Carlos said innocently placing his hand on his chest.

"Whatever Los! you just want to spend time with Logan while we have to deal with the irritating foster parents." James complained with a huff

"Hell yah! you got that right! just shut up and do it please?"

"Ugh, fine but you owe us!" The taller boys said simultaneously and Carlos waved them off and went back to face Logan.

"Anyways, we are just happy you both are better, now we can finally leave this depressing hospital." Kendall sighed in relief, dropping his body to the nearby chair as Jo came in to check on Logan and Carlos.

"Oh wow, I see you boys are doing better! so is there anything hurting or problems?" Carlos and Logan both shook their heads and went back to cuddling and giving each other small kisses. "Thats good. So you boys should be able to leave tomorrow." Jo smiled as she watched the boys both stare at each other with loving eyes and kissing each other passionately. Their arms were draped around each other and Logan throwing one leg over carlos' body and giggling to themselves. Her eyes began to water just seeing how much they loved each other, even though she never knew them for that long she could already see how perfect they were for one another. She would even assume that they looked like a married couple. Now she understood why Carlos wanted to do what he did, at first she thought he was crazy for wanting to donate so much blood, but now she understands that it was for the love of his life.

* * *

**well that was all! Yay cargan is back together and cuter than ever! so tell me what u thought by leaving a review! well until next time!  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Yes Papi

**Im back! dont worry im still alive! I have just been very busy with stuff. Sorry it took so long to update yet again! :/. Well this chapter is pretty much a filler. The bad thing is I think im going into writers block :o. I know its horrible! Well this was actually longer than I expected! and only one thing happens lol! But first I would like to thank... LoveSparkle, Tigers257, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Deathmetal180, dbz7000 , emo-rocker101, Sassy Kames. for all the reviews! they really make my day! so keep em coming :).**

* * *

After leaving the hospital, the four boys were currently in the car as James and Kendall decided to drop Carlos and Logan home while they were the ones to take all of Logans belongings out of the foster parents' house and bring them to Carlos'. When they arrived Carlos helped Logan out of the car holding his waist and pulling him close into his body as they made their way to the house but not before hearing James yell, "Now Carlos, dont be too rough with Logan!" The tall brunette teased causing the blond next to him to throw a fit of laughter.

"You shouldn't be talking, I bet you're going to fuck Kendall in the car!" the Latino yelled back seeing a big grin on James' face and soon lust in his eyes. Just then James jumped to the passenger seat and onto Kendall attacking his lips catching the blond off guard. The two boys roughly kissed, their tongues clashing and running all over their lips and necks. They eventually pulled apart, Kendall going into the backseat while James followed close by glancing up at Carlos and Logan giving them a wink before going back to Kendall. Carlos simply rolled his eyes and opened the door to his house pulling Logan in. To be honest, after seeing his friends make out in the car, it made the Latino somewhat horny and just seeing his boyfriend made it worst. He could just imagine Logan moaning his name and seeing his own dick enter his boyfriend, pounding into his ass. Logan soon noticed Carlos staring blankly and absently licking his lips.

"Ummm..Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked the tan boy snapping out of his daydream and feeling dumbstruck.

"W-What? huh did you say something babe?" Carlos asked and the pale boy nodded his head.

"Yeah, I asked you if you were okay since you were just staring at me and licking your lips."

"Oh..umm-" Carlos stuttered

"Were you imaging us having-" Logan started, raising a finger to point at Carlos and a questioning look on his face.

"What? No, nothing like that! Im not horny at all." Carlos shook his head then awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Logan continued to stare noticing how sexy Carlos was looking being all flustered and not to mention how his muscles seemed to bulge out as he scratched his neck not even trying to flex.

"You sure because you usually are horny and we haven't had...um..sex in a while now-and I wouldnt really m-mind." The smart boy shyly blushed rocking back and forth on his feet and biting his lower lip. Carlos eyes widened, his lover wouldn't mind having sex but he still debated if it was the right thing to do after getting back from the hospital. "Babe, you know I would LOVE to, but you are still kind of recovering so-"

"It's okay Carlos really. I'm feeling much better and all my cuts are practically healed." Logan held out his arms showing the scars that took the place of the gashes. Carlos shook his head, "No babe you should rest first then we'll make love later okay?" trying to reassure him.

Logan looked at Carlos with begging eyes making him turn away trying to resist the smart boys innocent look. The smart boy sauntered up to Carlos placing his hands firmly on Carlos' large pectorals, drawing little circles around the nipple. Carlos shuddered at the sensation, closing his eyes shut in hopes of restraining himself from attacking Logan. "Please Carlos? I want you inside me." Logan whispered seductively, his hands going down to touching Carlos' forming abs then back to his pecs and then running all over his biceps.

Carlos grunted holding back but he couldn't take it any longer. He looked straight into Logans eyes and dove in to kiss his lips, Logan moaning in the process. They kissed roughly, Carlos pushing Logan against the wall, placing his hands on to the hard surface on both sides of Logan's head while Logan yanked Carlos' head closer, increasing the pressure on their lips. Carlos moaned into Logan's mouth enjoying the warmth and wetness of his lover. The Brunette then jumped onto Carlos, his legs wrapping around the Latinos waist while Carlos placed one hand on Logan's back and the other on his butt to help him stay up. They continued to kiss, Carlos carrying Logan up to the bedroom and jutting his hips up to press against Logans ass. The pale boy began to feel Carlos' erection rub against his ass causing him to moan louder and grip onto the Latino even tighter. Once they reached the door, The tan boy slammed Logan onto the hard wood making Logan squeal, his head shooting up which gave Carlos the advantage to suck on the pale boys neck. "Y-Yes, nghhh Carlos it feels so good! mark me as yours!" Logan begged throwing his head back in order for Carlos to have more access to suck and bite his vulnerable neck. Carlos' teeth grazed at Logans skin and his tongue licking at the red hickey that was very noticeable on the pale boys skin.

"C-carlos lets go inside the room please?" The bad boy obeyed his request carrying Logan inside and closing the door with his foot. Both boys went back to kissing hungrily, where the brunette could feel Carlos' tongue force its way into his mouth and licking around every crevice. Once they reached the end of the bed Carlos immediately threw the pale boy on the bed making him jump and stare sensually at Carlos. The Latino smiled deviously wanting to tease Logan for a little while. He crawled on to the bed the pale boy going over to kiss Carlos but only to be pushed back to the bed. "Carlos whats wrong?"

Carlos didnt respond and only began to peel off his shirt revealing his large pecs and beautiful nipples and his well defined torso. He then undid his pants pulling them down along with his boxer briefs to show off his cock that sprung forth fully hard and erected with precum leaking from the tip. Logan licked his lips and went over to Carlos but only to be stopped once again and pushed back to the head board. "Carlos?! I wanna suck it!" the brunette whined.

"Nope not yet. I watch you to watch me." Carlos said in a husky and sexy voice. He then picked Logan off and pushed him to the end of the bed while Carlos rested his back on the headboard. He then moved one hand to grab at his own cock and began pumping it slowly while his other hand went up to pinch at his nipple. Carlos let out a deep moan and Logan whimpered watching the sexy sight. Just seeing Carlos laying on the headboard his legs spread out wide, his head thrown back, his muscles popping out, his hand jerking off his own dick and pleasuring himself could have made Logan cum just right then and there. "Carlossss! please I wanna touch youuuu! stop teasing me!" Logan whined more, gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh-Logie! feels sooo good!" Carlos teased his eyes looking straight at Logans. The brunette let out a needy moan, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out of the slit and began jacking off as well. "NGHH Carlos!"

"You like what you see baby?" Carlos panted and Logan nodded his head. "You want this cock huh babe? You want to suck my big ass cock and feel it hit the back of your throat when I face fuck you? Or when I fuck your ass hard?" Carlos asked and all Logan could do was lick his lips as he pumped himself faster imagining all the things that Carlos said.

Seeing Logan in such a flustered state, jacking himself off in front of him made Carlos even more horny and he couldn't take not having Logan touch him. "Fuck, Logan come over here and suck my dick!" Carlos yelled with much need in his voice and in mere seconds Logan jumped to Carlos' cock and shoved it down his mouth. Carlos let out a long groan feeling the warmth of Logans mouth which was practically deep throating him. "AHH FUCK! Shit Logan!" Logan continued to bob his head letting the Latinos dick hit the back of his throat until he was was pulled off and pushed against the beds headboard. Logan was about to protest but Carlos shoved his thick meat back in Logans mouth before he could testify. Carlos was on his knees thrusting his hips forward face fucking Logan who seemed to be enjoying it. Pale hands went around to Carlos' firm ass helping Carlos push his member even deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Thankfully Logan had done this so much that he didnt have a gag reflex to ruin the amazing feeling of Carlos' cock going down. Carlos watched the erotic sight of his cock being shoved roughly in Logans mouth and seeing his boyfriend staring up at him, his head occasionally hitting the backboard with each thrust Carlos gave. "Fuck yes! you look so fucking sexy when I face fuck you! SHHIITT I feel it coming!" Carlos moaned gripping Logans locks, slamming his large member deeper into Logans face while the smart boy pushed Carlos' ass forward to help him. Logan let out a yelp at how rough they were going. "Yes! YES! here it comes logie!" And with one more thrust Carlos shot out his hot load of sperm deep in his boyfriends mouth filling it up. "FUCK IM CUMMING SO MUCH!" The latino continued to release even more cum, the sensation being so overwhelming that he couldnt hold himself up much longer. His knees weakened from his still going orgasm which he assumed was because of not getting himself done in such a long time but it was so worth it as this was one of the longest and best orgasms he has ever fellt. Load after load of the white sperm came squirting out of Carlos' dick, once he finally finished his long and pleasurable orgasm he pulled out of logans mouth which was completely full of cum, and some cum trickling down Carlos' rod. "Carwos I cant swa-woah all dis, its too much." Logan spoke with his mouth full and Carlos laughed before going up to Logan and kissing him. They both swallowed the white sticky substance pulling of with a pop.

"You know Logie, just because I cummed doesnt mean we are done just yet babe. Im still gonna fuck your ass since im still horny as fuck." Carlos whispered into the pale boys ear, a small smile appearing on Logans face.

"Umm..before you fuck me can we..do something else?" Logan asked with hopeful eyes that Carlos would agree.

"What did you have in mind?" the bad boy raised an eyebrow as he crawled on top of Logan and gave a peck at his lips.

"I always wanted to try-the 69 position thing?" that came out more of a question than a statement and Carlos let out a playful growl.

"Mmmm so my little logie wants to do the good 'ol 69 huh?" Carlos teased. "Well first you have too much clothes on, take em off now." Carlos demanded and his boyfriend did just that leaving himself bare naked with the clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Mmmm" Carlos hummed "You suck me off first." Logan nodded kissing his way down Carlos' body. He licked Carlos' nipples causing the Latino to gasp out when Logan blew a cold stream of air his nipples beginning to harden. Logan traveled lower licking a trail from Carlos' side near his armpit then down to the tan navel tracing over his abs. Carlos' abs contracted when he felt more cold air hit his body making him shudder while the smart boy licked down his v-line to his balls and sucked on them. This made Carlos yell out loud his hands absentmindedly holding on to the brunettes hair. The pale boy then moved his tongue up the shaft slowly and swirling around the head collecting all the precum. At that moment Carlos peered down seeing Logan slowly engulf his dick and look up back at him with lust in his eyes. "Fuck you are such a whore for my dick." logan only hummed at this, assuming that it was as an agreement that he was a whore for his cock.

Carlos then sat up grabbing hold of Logans thighs so that he could rotate him to be able to suck his dick as well. Logan kept his place still connected to the Latinos shaft as he was being rotated 180 degrees his mouth rotating around the bad boys penis making Carlos jerk up. The bad boy then laid both of them on the side as he stared and the angry red cock in his face begging to be sucked. The Latino went straight to putting it into his mouth not wasting any time and as he did so Logan moaned biting hard on Carlos' meat. "OW! babe stop biting my dick?! It hurts!" Carlos yelled and Logan let go before apologizing. "Im sorry. I didnt mean to-its just when you starting sucking me off It just felt so good."

Carlos sighed "Okay fine. But you have to kiss my dick to make it feel better." Logan chuckled before kissing Carlos' cock sweetly, placing pecks on the shaft and head. Carlos' dick twitched, Logan kissing it even more than necessary that it turn into a make-out session with Logan and Carlos' penis. For a couple of minutes, Logan continued to kiss the slit passionately and tonguing it making Carlos moan and laugh. "O-Okay babe, I think you made out with my dick long enough. It forgives you." Carlos threw a fit of laughter. Logan blushed realizing that he was just in an intense make-out session with Carlos' dick. "I-It..Umm I- just love your dick so much, thats all. Plus it was kind of fun kissing it." He confessed.

"Dont worry Logie my BIG dick loves you too and you can kiss it when ever you want." Carlos chuckled softly. "Now get back to sucking it." Carlos said as he went back to licking Logans member. The two boys stayed in the 69 position for several minutes slowly sucking each other off until Carlos went on top of Logan and started face fucking him again as he bobbed on Logans cock. Logan hummed around the big meat stick in his mouth sending vibrations to the rod as he also played with his boyfriends balls. Carlos pulled off sucking on his fingers and then moving them towards Logans hole. Once he found it he slowly pushed one finger in and went back to sucking Logans dick to help distract him. Logan felt Carlos' finger intrude his tight hole making him wince at the pain. Carlos then added another finger and this time he pulled off the pale boys dick again and blew on it making Logan gasp from going from warm to cold in a matter of seconds. When Carlos began to make a scissoring motion the small boy bit down on Carlos' dick again to hold in the scream. Carlos felt the pain in his cock but tried to ignore it as he pushed his fingers deeper inside Logan hoping to find what he is looking for. Although Logan kept biting on his cock he kind of thought it was hot when he did that especially when he felt little nibbles bite at him. Finally Carlos was knuckles deep inside his lover and he pressed against the inner walls and suddenly he felt a big bite on his member and a loud moan from Logan. "Carlos-touch there again! Please it felt AMAZING!" Carlos poked Logan's prostate again attacking it multiple times, Logan screaming so loud that the neighbor could probably hear. Carlos shut him up by stuffing his manhood down his mouth and went to sucking the pale boys shaft knowing he was close to cumming.

"Carlos! I can feel it coming! It gonna be a lot!" Logan yelled the feeling building inside him the pit of his stomach.

Carlos jacked off the part of his dick that wasnt in his mouth helping milk Logan through his orgasm.

"CARLOS ITS COMING! ITS SO CLOSE! AHHH OH HAHH! OH THATS IT, I FEEL IT NOWWWW! AHHH IM CUMMING!" with that Logans cock exploded with cum, shooting uncontrollably out of the slit and filling Carlos' mouth to which he chugged it all down. Logan bit hard down on Carlos and the Latino rolled off the pale boy looking down at his penis that had multiple bite marks on it.

"BABE?! you left bite marks on my dick!"

"Im sorry its just so fun to bite" Logan said nervously.

"Although I think that is sexy. I think you need to be punished for biting too hard." Carlos had a devilish look on his face and pulled Logans legs towards him.

"Wait Carlos! I didnt mean too-!" Logan was a little frightened at the thought of Carlos' giant dick being in him since he never had him in such a long time.

"No. You have to call me Papi now and Papi is gonna fuck you so hard tonight and you have to listen to what ever I say you got that?!" Carlos said with dark lust in his eyes and voice, Logan nodded. "Yes Carlos I-." The bad boy growled and spanked Logans ass making the pale boy whimper out. "I said call me Papi!" Carlos demanded in a low voice.

Logan swallowed. "I'll listen Papi."

"Now open your legs" Logan obliged seeing Carlos grab a bottle of lube and squirting it on his palm before rubbing his aching member with the slippery substance. Logan watched Carlos work his hand on his own dick seeing it glisten with its golden tan beauty. "Dont just look at it. Help me put lube on it!" The pale boy squirted some lube on his hand and helped Carlos rub it all over the tan rod earning light moans from Carlos. After the rod was all slick and shinning he soon lined his dick up with Logans stretched hole. The bad boy slowly pushed in making Logan scream, he forgot just how big Carlos was and with only the head inside him he already started feeling the pleasurable pain. The Latinos dick inched farther and farther being swallowed whole by Logans ass. "Papi stop, it hurts!" the pale boy pleaded

"Is Papi's dick too big for you? well too bad because you're taking all of it if you like it or not." Carlos continued to push his throbbing cock into Logan, as the smart boy threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it. Carlos smirked and pulled the pillow out of the pale hands surprising Logan.

"Get that fucking pillow out of your face! I wanna see your face and hear all your screams." Carlos demanded as he pushed deeper causing Logans face to cringe and let out a loud wail. "Yeah thats more like it." The latino growled.

Once he was fully submerged into the tight walls he leaned over and kissed Logans lips. "Good job baby. You are making Papi really happy." Carlos frowned when he didnt get any response from Logan. "Say something. You would'nt want Papi to get mad? do you?"

Logan shook his head before speaking. "No Papi. I want you to be happy. I want to please you Papi." The bad boy licked his lips.

"You wanna please me? Then ride your Papi hard and rough." The tan boy demanded as he went to lay on his back with his hands behind his head and Logan straddling his hips not making any movement. "Well? Get started!" Carlos shouted growing impatient with Logans lack of movement.

"B-But I dont think Im ready yet."

"Are you disobeying your Papi?!" the tan boy looked with angry eyes.

"N-No Papi. I'll do it." Logan proposed and started pulling up until only the tip was inside and slammed down hard. He began bouncing faster starting to getting accustomed to Carlos' size moaning when he pushed down on Carlos.

"Fuck yes! you like riding Papi's cock dont you? Does it feel good Logie?" Carlos panted his strong hands now gripping at Logans slim waist probably leaving bruises.

"YES PAPI I LOVE RIDING YOUR BIG COCK! IT FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME, IT FEELS SO RIGHT!" Logan moaned feeling dirty at what he was saying to Carlos.

"Bet you'll like this then." Carlos stood on the bed picking Logan off and slamming him hard against the wall near the bed. Logan wrapped his legs around his boyfriends waist being suspended in the air as Carlos fucked his ass.

"AHHH PAPI I LOVE IT! FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE I NEED IT!" The bad boy moaned biting Logans neck and firmly squeezing his ass. After a couple more thrusts Carlos dropped Logan back on the bed putting Logans legs on his broad shoulders to fuck him in a different angle. Carlos pounded balls deep, only the sounds of skin on skin contact and moans being heard throughout the whole room. Suddenly Logan shrieked his back arching off the bed when he felt Carlos hit his prostate dead on. "CARLOS HIT THERE AGAIN!" Logan shouted but quickly shut his mouth with his hands when he realized he didnt call Carlos, Papi.

"What did I say before? I said call me Papi!" Carlos stopped his thrusts looking at Logan and gripping hard on Logans thighs.

"Im sorry I just want you to do it again! Please Papi?"

"And what is it that you want from Papi?" Carlos teased.

"I want you to fuck me hard papi" Logan mumbled softly

Carlos held his hand up to his ear, "What was that? Speak up!"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AGAIN PAPI! MAKE ME CUM!"

"Who do you cum for?" Carlos asked

"I CUM FOR YOU PAPI AND ONLY YOU!"

"Who do you cum for!?" Carlos asked again wanting more emphasis

"I CUM FOR MY PAPI!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And do you love your Papi?"

"YES I LOVE YOU PAPI, SO SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE BEST PAPI EVER!" Carlos smiled and started slamming his dick in and out making sure to hit Logans prostate every time. Logan backed arched once again getting closer to his orgasm and same could be said for Carlos who sped up his movements and his hits becoming more unstable. Logan could feel the his orgasm building as well as felt Carlos' cock throb deep inside him. Carlos reached to grab Logans member jacking him off while the other hand slapped Logans pale ass roughly.

"PAPI IM GONNA CUM!" Logan shrieked and Carlos leaned in to kiss his swollen lips.

"Cum for your Papi." Carlos said between their kiss and that did it for Logan as he dug his nails into Carlos' muscular back and spewed his white hot load on both of their stomachs. Carlos wasnt far along as he felt Logans walls practically suffocate his dick. "SHHHIIITT!" Carlos yelled painting Logans insides white some sperm seeping out of the hole. Carlos fell on top of Logan not caring about the cum underneath and was about to pull out when Logan stopped him.

"NO PAPI! I want you to stay inside me." Logan blushed and Carlos smiled brightly before giving a simple kiss and remained inside Logan.

"Wow..That was amazing I missed doing this." Carlos panted with each breath

"Yeah. It was..So can I go back to calling you Carlos now?" Logan asked out of breath and Carlos laughed nodding his head yes.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Logan." Carlos wrapped his arms from behind Logan his cock still inside his butt. Logan sighed happily glad to be back with his sexy and sweet boyfriend that he was deeply in love with. He realized now that Carlos will always be there for him and he was so grateful for how much effort he put to show Logan that he was serious about loving him. Soon enough exhaustion was catching up to them as both boys fell asleep loving every moment they had together.

* * *

**Wells? This was a very smutty chapter! thought u guys deserved it :). So please review and all that good stuff! :) well its almost Christmas! AHHHH! **


	26. Chapter 26: Watch your backs

**Hello! yes im still alive I suppose. Well happy New Years Eve to you guys! I would like to thank all of you that follow me, faved me and my stories and review and read my stories as well. Without you guys I wouldnt have come this far! I am so thankful that you guys like my stories it surprised me that you guys actually like my writing. Also I appreciate the nice reviews and suggestions on how to improve my writing and may I say that it really has helped me. I noticed that I write better than I used to and you guys are to thank for that! oh and Im Happy that I met so many wonderful people on fanfic! you guys are all awesome rushers and people in general. You guys are all really sweet and always put a smile on my face and I will always remember the times that I laugh at my computer like some kind of crazy person. Seriously you guys are uber duper fantastic. I will also cherish all the times I fangirled with other authors over the BTR guys, most of them being about Cargan cause obviously if u havent noticed by now they are my OTP. So again I would like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU for your support and love! Much love guys! So I think this is an adequate little thank you speech for the end of the new year. Woohoo bring on the new year! 2013 we ready! Sorry for this long thing... well enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

The next morning the two boys lay in bed still overtaken by their slumber, their legs entangled with one another as they slept. Logan was the first to awaken, stretching his limbs before turning to look over his shoulder to see Carlos hugging him from behind, his softened tan member finally out of the pale boys ring of muscle but still lightly pressing against it. The pale boy turned around now facing Carlos who was still sound asleep. He looked at the tan boy admiring how beautiful he looked his lips slightly curling to a small smile and the soft sounds of snores emitting from him. Logan giggled at that, leaning in to press his face against the Latinos bare and muscled chest that heaved up and down gently. Breathing in the scent of the Latino that he enjoyed, although the room smelled of sex. He then lifted his face up, looking at the clock to see it was only 6:00 and realizing that they had school today, sadly. Logan gazed at Carlos for a little while longer before trying to wake him up but with no success. Logan then placed a kiss on Carlos' soft pink lips but not getting any sort of response from the sleeping boy. The smart boy grumbled in defeat before another thought came to his mind that was sure to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled before going under the covers and down Carlos' body. Logan held the soft rod in his hand worshiping the Latino cock impressed that it was still big even when it was flaccid. He held the cock in his hand like a joystick and playfully swung it around hearing it slap against Logans hand. Logan laughed at this, entertaining himself with his boyfriends dick while he slept not suspecting a thing. The smart boy then slapped the soft dick to his lips hearing the skin on skin contact as he played with his boyfriends big balls and sack. Logan finally stopped then stared at the head kissing it before sticking it in his mouth. Soon enough he engulfed the full length feeling it slowly grow in his mouth as he kept swirling his tongue around it and enjoying how soft it felt in his mouth while lightly nibbling on it. Carlos' penis eventually became rock hard as the Latino was beginning to feel a ticklish sensation.

Carlos moaned lightly as he shuffled in bed his arms reaching out beside him searching for Logans body. "Logan?" The Latino mumbled confused before he gradually opened his eyes not seeing Logan anywhere and still feeling something warm and wet on his wood. Finally his brown eyes noticed a large bump under the covers seeing it bob up and down. He pulled off the covers revealing his boyfriend who was sucking his erected dick causing the tan boy to smile before asking, "Logie-bear what are you doing giving me a blowjob while I was sleeping? Geez what else do you do to me while I sleep?" Logan pulled off with a loud pop and a string of saliva connecting from the his lips to the head of the cock.

"I was trying to wake you up but you wouldnt so I decided on sucking you..And plus I was getting kinda thirsty." Logan blushed showing off his dimples.

"Hmmm so Logie wants his bottle of my milk?" Carlos asked in a teasing manner pointing at his still hard on and Logan smiled nodding his head shyly.

"Well drink up then." Carlos simply said pushing Logans mouth back to suck his dick again. Carlos dragged out a husky moan feeling himself get closer with every suck Logan did. "LOGAN SHIT GET READY FOR IT!" Carlos moaned loudly his orgasm moving its way through Carlos' system. The smart boy sucked harder and moaned loudly sending relaxing vibrations to the Latino dick as Carlos spewed out his cum like a volcano, painting Logans mouth with his hot liquid. " FUUUUCCCK DRINK IT UUUUPPP!" Carlos yelled as Logan swallowed the sticky substance willingly. The brunette pulled off crawling on Carlos and kissing him sweetly.

"Thanks" Logan mumbled against his lips

"You're welcome. Now what do you want to do today?" Carlos asked holding his boyfriends waist.

"Ummm we have school at 8:00." Logan reminded and Carlos groaned in annoyance.

"Fuck school I wanna stay with you." Carlos grumbled and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, you know I dont like missing school. And we will still see each other while there."

"Fine but we need to take a shower first." Carlos announced and Logan nodded his head before both boys jumped into the shower trading a few kisses here and there and grinding. After the shower they ate breakfast before they made their way to school, meeting up with James and Kendall.

"So how was your night?" James was first to speak up wearing a knowing smile on his face with Kendall interested in what they had to say.

"We just cuddled and stuff." Carlos lied

"That is so bullshit. I know you guys had sex" James pointed and Carlos scoffed

"How would you know?"

James smiled knowing Carlos wont be able to retaliate back at what he was going to say. "Well...after Kendall and I fucked in the car we went to get Logans stuff which I will tell you was so annoying because the parents thought we were gonna kill them when we barged in, which actually was funny as hell seeing their petrified faces looking as if they were about to shit themselves, But anyways back to the point...when we got back to your place we tried texting you both but you guys didnt respond so we went to the door and we heard you guys, well more like Logan, screaming about something along the lines of, "I CUM FOR MY PAPI" and "YOU'RE THE BEST PAPI EVER!" should I go on?" James teased proud that he made the two shorter boys blush, Logan burying his face in Carlos' chest his cheeks a scarlet red.

The two boy didnt say anything while Kendall laughed, "Looks like you two just got shutdown!"

"Screw you guys. Lets just get going, class is about to start." Carlos grumbled as they made their ways to class James and Kendall still giggling along the way.

* * *

Once the bell for lunch had rung, Logan went straight to his locker putting his books away as he thought about that project they were assigned a while back when he was partnered with Carlos. He had about a month or two to complete it before it was time for their graduation. He soon began to reminisce about how far Carlos and him have come. In the beginning, they never really got along nor even knew much about each other except that they were complete opposites and Logan always feared him for how aggressive and rebellious he was but now here they are dating, in love, and he just recently moved in with Carlos and also befriended James and Kendall. So much things, both good and bad have happened to them and only a few months have past since then. Logan smiled at the thought of how great it was that he got to know Carlos even though there were many hardships along the way but it was all worth it, He knew his boyfriend loves him and would do anything to protect him from any harm. The brunette sightly dreamingly before closing his locker but just after turning around his eyes widen with fear. Dak stood there with that cocky smile of his.

"Hey Logan, So how did your parents react when they found out you were gay?"

"H-How do you know about my parents?" Logan stuttered trying to mask his fear.

"Ummm...Jett and I were the ones that gave the pictures of you and Carlos at the prom duh! Isn't that obvious by now?" Dak shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, Im better off without them so looks like it back fired." Logan shot back in a strong tone

Dak laughed before speaking, "Oh really, then why you go to the hospital?"

Logans demeanor soften as he looked at the ground, "H-How do you know that?"

"I saw your stupid boyfriend carrying you out of your house all bloody. It was pretty entertaining I must say, watching him cry over you and you covered in blood..Most amusing. Its just too bad that you are still alive." Dak taunted making Logan cower even more.

Dak chuckled before reaching a hand out for Logan's shoulder making the pale boy flinch. "You better watch your back because my boyfriend and I are not through with you guys yet" Dak whispered sending a chill down Logan's spine. "Oh and tell your boy-" Dak was cut short when a strong hand gripped at his shoulder and pulled him back making him crash to the floor.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Carlos shouted protectively standing in front of Logan.

Dak frowned before standing up brushing himself off. "Oh look who came to the rescue, the pussy's boyfriend that thinks he's all hot stuff."

"Im gonna kill your ass if you don't get out of my face right now." The Latino shot a glare threateningly

Dak smiled putting his hands up in defense as he slowly back away. "Woah big words but no action. Dont worry im leaving anyways, I already told Logan what I had to say." The boy said leaving the two boys alone in silence before the tan boy spoke.

"You okay babe?" Carlos asked gently kissing Logans cheek, the pale boys face washing over with relief.

"Yeah im just glad you showed up."

"So what did that bastard say to you?" the tan boy asked looking directly into the pale boys soft eyes.

"He told me to watch our backs." Logan said, fear ridden on his face. "Im scared Carlos." the smart boy went in for a hug holding his boyfriend tight to which the other boy gladly accepted.

"Hey, Its okay Logie, we'll take care of those bastards. Dont worry I'll be here to protect you and if you see anything suspicious just tell me understand?" The Latino hands went up to cup the pale boys cheek, logan nodded as Carlos gave a small peck at his lips to help calm his nerves. They soon pulled apart before heading to the cafeteria meeting up with the two taller boys who were sitting with 4 trays of food next to them.

"Hey where the heck have you guys been? you took so long that we decided to get you guys your food, and you're welcome." James said handing over the 2 extra trays to the shorter boys.

"We were late because Dak decided to show his face again." Carlos clenched his teeth while violently stabbing his food and putting it in his mouth to eat. The blondes lips twisted into a frown and the tall brunette had a face of disgust.

"What did the cocksucker want?" James rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Told us to watch our backs. The prick thinks he can try and scare us but they have another thing coming to him and Jett." The latino scoffed.

"So whats the plan?" the blonde boy asked

"Well, we need to keep our eyes out and watch Logan since he's the easiest target when alone-" Carlos stopped talking when he saw Logan frown with a pout on his face. "What?"

"..Easiest target? what are you trying to imply?" Logan asked while James and Kendall tried to hold in a laugh.

"I didnt mean- C'mon on babe you know perfectly well that out of the four of us you are kinda-ummm...inexperienced." The Latino said trying to put it as gently as possible but only to make the pale boy pout, arms crossed over his chest.

Carlos sighed before going back to the plan, "Okay so we know that Jett always sends his bitches first to do the dirty work and Im pretty sure they are the ones that spy on us when we least expect it so be aware of your surroundings. Im gonna call in some back up with some of our people to be look out for different areas so they can us updated with anything they see. And since we know that Dak always seems to go after Logan, we can assume that he would most likely be stalking Logan which means we have a better chance of finding him and if we do see him we need to keep him as our hostage so we have some leverage over Jett. Well that's all that I have planed for now and based on how things go I will work from there. " Carlos said with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Logan looked at his boyfriend in surprise, he never realized that Carlos could be so tactical when he needed to be, he was much more than just a tough guy. The pale boy smiled before placing a kiss on the Latinos cheek catching him off guard.

"What was that for babe?" Carlos cocked his head towards Logan with a cute smile on his face.

"Im just impressed with that plan you have, I never knew you were so strategic with these kind of things."

"Hey, Im not only muscle you know, Im pretty good at coming up with different scenarios and seeing which is most ideal for a problem." Carlos flashed a cocky grin while James rolled his eyes.

"Too bad you don't use that brain of yours to help you in school." James joked quietly but still audible enough for Carlos to hear. The tan boy frowned not looking amused.

"You shouldn't be talking, you dont even listen to the lectures, all you do in school is check out how good you look."

"Hey keeping up a good image is hard work, and I too listen I just multi-task, now thats what you call skills my friend. Yup Im like a boss." James stated confidently but his face soon after turned to a light red when his stomach loudly growled, the other boys raising their eyebrows before throwing fits of laughter almost falling out of their seats. James huffs before digging into his food munching away his food, his other friends still laughing at him.

* * *

After lunch and when school was finally over, the 4 boys decided to all hang out at Carlos', all riding in their respective cars. James and Kendall riding together while Carlos and Logan rode together. Logan was the now coming out of the school doors, making his way over to Carlos who was currently waiting in his car. As he walked, he didnt know why but felt this odd presence that someone was watching him. He turned around checking if there was anyone in sight but all he saw were some groups of students mingling with one another, only minding themselves. The Pale boy shrugged before walking again taking glances from side to side to see if there was anything suspicious but there was nothing in sight. Suddenly his heart beats fast when he hears leaves rustling from the bushes near by and a faint sound that resembled like someone saying, "Shhhh" Logan gulped before beginning to pick up his pace. He lets out a whimper when he hears a twig snap from close behind him making him run in fear. With curious eyes, he glances back to see something drop back into the bushes but too blurry to see what it actually was. He lets out a shaky breath he never knew he was holding in when he sees Carlos slumping over the side of the drivers seat of his convertible, his cheek lazily laying on the palm of his hand that supported him up. Once the smart boy got into the passenger seat Carlos gave him a confused look seeing the pale boy sweat and breathing quickly. "Whats wrong babe?

"Oh..N-nothing..Im fine." Logan tried to cover

"Then why are you sweating and breathing fast?" Carlos questioned

"Oh ummm...I was just running to get here thats all. My teacher took too long talking to me and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long" Logan said, Carlos nodding in approval. He didnt know if he should tell Carlos because maybe he was just over reacting, it could of have been just a squirrel or something, but squirrels don't shush you. But even if it was someone, that person was probably telling him to shush as in to not tell anyone or something bad might happen to him if he told. Whatever it was, Logan gonna try and be more cautious and stay beside Carlos at all times.

* * *

**So this is the final chapter...**

**In 2012!...Lol dont worry I was kidding! the story is still going im kinda writing the next chapter...kinda. So the plot thickens ooooh! hopefully I dont get writers block but I probably am. Well see you guys in 2013! So anyone have new goals or resolutions I wouldnt mind hearing them..Im kinda stumped on mines...It will come to me eventually.**


	27. Chapter 27: Fantasy come true

**why hello im fangirling right now! you want to know why because I saw Carlos' makeout scene in little birds! and then I was given this link to watch the whole movie for free! aieee I didnt watch it yet but i will eventually! anywho I'll fangirl later... so here is another chapter! sorry I procrastinated and I have school starting monday :(. well thank you to those that reviewed (kinda sad i didnt get much this time but i guess its because everyone is just super busy with school or work. Yeah those are such party poopers dont you agree!). **

**anywho enjoy this! Oh and there a smut scene in here and the part when Carlos and Logan kiss was supposed to be like the make out scene in little birds! yup I watched it a couple times with a hint of jealousy that this girl got to kiss carlos and hear him moan but anywho I decided to make that girl logan in this chapter muhahaha! so yeah its kinda like the love scene but in my version its more dirty and Carlos doesnt get rejected by the girl that gave a lame excuse to use the bathroom. so yeah enjoy :).**

* * *

Once Carlos and Logan sped off, Dak popped his head from behind the bushes and sinister smile on his face. He began to laugh at how terrified Logan looked as he waited for Jett. In a several minutes, Jett arrived in his car, Dak getting in. "So did you warn Logan?" The blond asked

"Yup but I dont see why we had to warn them, why could'nt we have just got them when they least expect it?" Dak questioned

"Cause, I always love a challenge. So how is Logan reacting to this?"

"Oh he is such a pussy, he is so scared and paranoid. You know every time he gets scared or cracks under pressure he can be pretty blunt and brainless. I should know cause I used to scare him so much in gym class before, that he could never concentrate and would zone out when we were in a middle of a game, and not to mention that he sucks at anything physical. " Dak laughed

"Good, keep it that way. A paranoid Logan means a brainless damsel in distress. Just watch out for Carlos, James and Kendall" Jett said calmly as they sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Right now the four boys were inside the house with Logan doing his school project, Carlos working out, James watching TV and Kendall eating a snack. Logan eyes peered up when he heard the door to the garage open and seeing a sweaty Carlos in a black tight tank top walk into the living room. His muscles bulged out with large veins on his arms and his broad shoulders looking toned and cut with his tan skin glistening from his wet body. Logans mouth gaped open as he drooled over his sexy boyfriend who now peeled off his soaked tank top and started wiping his chest and arms with the towel in his hand. The smart boy let out a weak moan as he watched the Latino wipe around his stomach, armpits and back showing off the muscled indention's on his body. Carlos eventually looked Logans way seeing him stare dead on not daring to blink and firmly gripping at the pencil in his hand. "Hey Logan? Logie? Babe?!" Carlos tried to get his boyfriends attention but only managed to spark the attention of Kendall and James. Carlos sighed before he threw his tank top, it landing right on top of logans head and covered his face.

Logan broke out of his trance, now seeing nothing but black and the smell of Carlos' deodorant and a light scent of sweat. The pale boys hands rose to grab the shirt, pulling it off and pressing it to his nose taking in the smell of Carlos as he roughly gripped the tank top between his fingers and let out a soft moan. He soon opened his eyes as an embarrassed blush appeared on his face when he saw the other boys giving him weird looks before they broke out in laughter. "Logan you kinky boy!" James hysterically laughed falling off the couch and Logan hid his face into the island counter not seeing Carlos walk up to him. The sweaty boy then hugged Logan from behind, his arms wrapping around Logans waist and his lips kissing at the pale boys neck. "Awwww dont be embarrassed baby. Nothing wrong with being kinky, I like when you get kinky." The shy boy looked up and turned to face Carlos before going up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

They pulled apart with a pop and James decided to ruin the moment. "Hey Los do you mind if I borrow your kinky boyfriend sometime?" He wore a playful grin on his face as Carlos and Kendall glared at him. "Fine, can we at least watch you guys have sex? now I think that would be so hot and kinky." James licked his lips.

"James what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kendall yelled punching James in the arm

"What? Im just really horny all of a sudden, its Logan fault for starting it all." James grumbled and the blond let out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"Cmon Kenny...dont you think that it would be so hot to watch two guys have sex up close than compared to watching it on the computer?" James urged, Kendall beginning to consider to James' point. "Just think about it, two sexy naked guys hot and sweaty making sweet love with each other and all the moans you would hear come out of their lips as you begin to jerk yourself off just watching the hot sight." James whispered into Kendall ear, the blonde smiling as he closed his eyes imaging all the James was whispering to him before shaking his head and snapping out of the thoughts.

Carlos rolled his eyes "James just shut up already, that fantasy of yours is not gonna happen." The bad boy then turned back to Logan."Well Im gonna take a quick shower okay babe? If James does anything to you just tell me so I can kick his ass." Carlos announced giving one more kiss on Logans cheek and disappearing upstairs.

"So Logan, what else kinks do you have? Maybe Kendall and I could use them." James asked earning a punch in the arm by Kendall.

"James stop picking on Logan, you know he's still a little shy." Kendall scolded, the tall brunette rolling his eyes while Logan looked uncomfortable"

"Yeah I know, that's why Im trying to talk to him to strengthen him up."

"And how is talking about all the kinky things he does gonna help him become less shy?" Kendall said confused and Logan felt his self esteem drop as they talked about how shy he was. Although Logan does agree that he was timid, he just wished that he could be more stronger and actually fend for himself without having someone to save him like a damsel in distress. And now with Dak and Jett coming after them he was the most susceptible and could be the one that just gets in the way of everything. He didn't want Carlos or anyone to think that he needed to be protected like a princess, he needed to learn how to fend for himself.

As Kendall and James continued to argue, Carlos came back down in a white v-neck and black jeans and went to sit next to Logan. "So what did I miss? Did James give you a hard time?" The Latino asked placing his hands on Logans hips.

"No, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything you want."

"C-Can you teach me how to fight?" Logan asked surprising Carlos.

"Fight? Why do you want to learn all of a sudden?" Carlos questioned and Logan shrugged his shoulders

"I Just...I dont want to be such a weakling. I want to learn how to hold for my own."

"Does this all have to do with me saying that you were the easiest target and stuff?" Carlos sighed scratching the back of his neck and Logan nodded shyly

"Babe, I dont want you fighting its too dangerous. You could get hurt and I dont want that to happen." Carlos tried to reason

"Please Carlos? I want to learn how to fight."

"Im sorry babe but I dont want-" Carlos was cut off

"NO, Thats the thing, everyone thinks that Im too weak, that I always need protecting and I dont want to be known as the boy that cant save his own fucking ass! I dont want to be some sad little boy that is waiting to be rescued. I just-Please Papi?!" Logan yelled causing everyone to look at him with astonishment. Logan didnt know what overcame him but he was glad that he did because it looked like Carlos was gonna give in.

"Logie...fine, I'll teach you how to fight but Im not gonna go easy on you just a little warning." Carlos said and Logan smiled jumping into Carlos' body and pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you Thank you!" Logan hopped and Carlos chuckled holding tight on Logans hips.

"But first, did I just hear you cuss and say Papi?" Carlos licked his pink lips staring directly into the brunette eyes.

"Ummmm...yes."

"Couch now!" Carlos demanded as he pulled Logan to the couch where James and Kendall sat.

"W-what about the bed?"

"No time I need to fuck you now!" Carlos growled pushing Logan on the other empty couch and straddling his hips. James and Kendall looked with amused faces as they intently watched their friends about to make love on the couch for them to watch up close and personal. "Looks like my fantasy came true." James whispered to Kendall who was too busy gazing at the hot sight before them.

Carlos dove down capturing Logan lips in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Carlos licked down Logans neck while his free hand shoved its way through the smart boys jeans and groping at his dick. The Bad boy went back up to kiss the pale boys already plump lips. The sounds of their lips smacking together as you could hear them making slurping noises as the kiss turned into a full make out. Carlos let out soft moans and heavily breathed, his hands going up to grip and pull at the brunettes hair making Logan moan and try to pull away to catch a breath. "You're so beautiful" Carlos said in a raspy voice and went back down with a needy moan kissing the brunette once again. Once Logan was given time to breathe, Carlos kept placing kisses around Logans face and sucking on his neck leaving a red hickey on the pale boys skin. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as Carlos' warm tongue licked at the hickey then feeling the tongue lick at his lips. Carlos cupped Logans cheeks kissing him with much force and lust in his low grunts. Logan moaned in bliss as Carlos pulled off with a loud pop and moan, before he sat up and pulled off both their shirts and jeans, articles of clothing flying in every direction and sprawling on the floor leaving them only in their boxers briefs with noticeable tents.

"This is so fucking sexy." James groaned and Kendall noticed that the tall brunette was palming himself through his jeans. He actually had to agree with James and Kendall enjoyed watching it himself as his dick also became hard.

The Latino began grinding their hips together earning sweet moans from Logan their hard erections rubbing against each other. Logan then flipped them over so that he was on top and began brushing his hands around Carlos' big pecs. He felt so dirty doing this, still aware that James and Kendall were watching them get intimate, but he didnt care for it made everything so much hotter. The smart boy stood off the couch slowly pulling down his underwear in front of Carlos' hungry face. Once it was pooled over his ankles Carlos grabbed hold of his pale dick and began licking the underside of the shaft trailing it to the tip of the slit. He then pulled off with a soft pop before the pale boy pounced back on top of Carlos kissing him passionately and roughly grinding his hips. The tan boy quickly lifted his hips off the couch taking of his own underwear and dropping it to the floor before thrusting up and slapping Logans ass.

The smart boy let out a shrieks of pain and pleasure of being slapped so hard and he could see the red hand marks on his white ass. "Spank me harder papi! i've been a bad boy!" Logan screamed out loud and did just that as the sound of slapping drowned the room.

Soon enough Carlos sat up pushing Logan to the floor in front of him so that the pale boy was directly kneeling in front of the Latinos big hard dick. "Suck your papi" Carlos gasped when he felt Logans tongue lick at his balls and began sucking each ball into his mouth. Carlos moaned out, his hands gripping the couch and his chest greatly rising as he breathed heavily. James and Kendall moaned seeing this, and they never realized that both of their jeans and boxers where laying on the floor as they palmed themselves.

"James?" the blonde boy called out as James glanced at him.

"Y-yeah?" James breathed out

"Jack me off now!" Kendall yelled and James smiled his hand going to wrap around the tall boys dick and Kendall did the same to James. Both boy pumped each other continuing to watch Logan suck at Carlos' balls while the Latinos shined with a layer of sweat on his chest that glistened under the low light.

The short brunette then took small bites up the tan shaft and licked around the head before looking up at Carlos and climbing up his body to kiss him again. The kiss was very needy as they sloppily kissed and tried shoving their tongue down each others throats. After a few seconds Carlos laid Logan on his stomach as he laid right on top of him, his warm dick pressing against the pale boys ass. Carlos gave peppered kissed from Logans neck to his lower back dimples before he then bit at the pale boys ass cheek making him jerk in surprise. "Carlos w-what are you doing?" Logan asked not sure what Carlos planned on doing.

"Its a surprise baby." Carlos said as he spread apart Logans ass cheeks revealing a tight ring of muscle. Carlos licked his lips and took a glance at James and Kendall who were now completely naked and Kendall sucking off James but their eyes were still trained on them. Carlos winked at them. "Enjoying the show?" he said before diving down and licking at Logans tight hole. Logan let out a loud moan his hole squeezing even tighter at the wet and warm feeling of Carlos' tongue trying to enter him.

Carlos wildly licked and pushed his tongue inside Logan practically eating his ass and gave blissful moans when he finally pushed through and tongue fucked Logan. "Mmmm how does it feel Logie? You like this?"

Logan let out a gasp his breath shaky at the incredible feeling, "Y-Yessss I love it! That tongue is a-amazing!" he gripped at the pillow underneath him as he screamed into it enjoy the way Carlos tongue fucked his ass and swirled inside. Soon enough, Carlos brought a finger up to the hole and slowly pushed it in, Logan too distracted from his tongue to feel it enter. Then he added a second digit hearing Logan hiss but he kept pushing in waiting for Logan to adjust. Once the pale boy was ready he pushed against the fingers and Carlos made a scissoring motion to help open him wider. Logan slowly got up, Carlos pulling out his fingers wondering what his boyfriend had in mind. Logan soon stood over Carlos' lap his hole directly over the Latino's rod. "I wanna ride you." Logan said, slowly lowering himself on to Carlos, hissing in pain of being stretched by that huge cock that he loved. He scrunched up his face, biting his lip as he dropped down slowly, The tan boys hands holding at his waist to help him move steadily while he let out soft erotic moans watching his boyfriends ass eat his dick whole.

Suddenly Carlos broke his gaze away from his boyfriend when he felt someone drop next to him seeing that it was James as Kendall hovered over the tall brunette. "H-Hey mind if we sit next to you guys while Kendall rides my dick?" The hazel eyed boy asked and Carlos could only nod his head looking at both his friends' dicks. Logan was almost completely in but not before letting out a loud wail. "W-whats wrong Logie?" Carlos asked with concern tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"N-Nothing, its just..soooo big! It hurts without lube." Logan confessed.

"Do you need more time to adjust or do you want to stop?" Carlos asked not wanting to hurt his boyfriend too much.

Logan shook his head. "No it feels too good. I Love your giant cock" Logan said lowering himself more with Carlos giving words of reassurance.

"Cmon babe you're almost there, Ooooh yesss! gosh a little more baby. Logie you can do it, just push a little morrreeeee! Fuckkk yesss cmon Logie eat up my cock!" Carlos moaned as felt Logans walls tighten around his dick. Logan finally pushed in completely and immediately went to kiss Carlos his arms tangling around the Latinos neck and the tan boys fingers digging into Logan back.

"Fuck Yes Kendall!" James screamed catching the attention of Carlos and Logan. They saw the blonde already bouncing on James' big member and Logan began doing the same with Carlos. The pale boy place his hands on Carlos' broad shoulders, bouncing up and down harder and faster causing the couch to shake and creek as two boy were bouncing on both of their boyfriends dicks. James and Carlos moaned loudly as they received extreme pleasure from their lovers and it was even sexier that both couples were fucking right next to each other.

"Cmon on Kenny! I know you can ride me faster and harder than Logan rides Carlos." James challenged making Kendall move even faster than Logan.

"OHHH Fuck! Cmon Logie ride papi faster!" Carlos demanded as Logan bounced faster matching Kendall.

"Oh so thats how its gonna be huh Los?" James had a competitive look in his eyes. Before he began thrusting up into the blonde boys ass.

Carlos copied, Roughly thrusting his dick up Logans ass making the pale boy hiss and whine in pain. "C-carlos I cant, I-im getting tired and it hurts." he pleaded but Carlos didnt stop. "Come on Logan, you can do this! make me cum before James does." Carlos cooed and Logan sighed before giving it his all, going faster and harder and squeezing his walls tight, sweat rolling down his body as exhaustion was coming. The blonde was also hissing in pain as James' thrusts got more erratic and his moaning getting louder.

"FUCK YESS IM ABOUT TO CUM!" James yelled his nails digging into Kendalls waist. Carlos began moving faster, as he was beginning to feel that warm sensation in his lower abdomen.

"LOGIE! CMON SQUEEZE ME HARDER! IM GONNA CUM!" Carlos shrieked and Logan gave out a tired breath squeezing as tight as he could but it was too late when they heard James reach his climax.

"FUCKKK YESSS IM CUMMING!"

Once James got out of his climax Carlos came right after. "SHHIITTT YESSS!" Carlos released his sperm deep inside Logan as the pale boy fell on top of the Latino breathing tiredly.

"Hah looks like I won Carlos!" James gloated giving Kendall a job well done kiss.

"Im...sorry, Carlos...You probably think that I suck now" Logan said disappointingly his head nuzzling into Carlos neck as Carlos rubbed his back trying to cheer him up.

"Its okay Logan. You did your best and you did make me cum so it doesn't matter. I still love you." Carlos kiss Logans cheek.

"Hey since I feel bad for you guys. How about a blowing contest? I bet Kendall blows me better than Logan can blow you." James offered

"Why do Logan and I have to blow you guys?! cant you see we're tired!" Kendall argued but James didnt listen

"But you will be using your mouths not your asses. And come on kenny I know you can suck dick real good." James cooed and Kendall eventually agreed

"Hey Logie you up for the challenge or are you too tired?" Carlos asked his boyfriend in a soft voice but Logan nodded his yes that he'll do it.

Logan and Kendall got into positions kneeling on the ground while Carlos and James sat on the couch their cocks hard again with cum streams of cum still leaking from them. James was a little longer than Carlos but Carlos was thicker but nonetheless both their dicks were amazingly beautiful. "Okay ready...set...blow!" James announced and Kendall and Logan shoved their boyfriends dicks inside their mouths. The two dominant boyfriends moaned seeing the other boys bob up and down on their meats, cum around their lips.

Logan didnt want to lose this time so began licking up the shaft, playing with Carlos' balls and letting out loud moans to send vibrations to his lovers length. As for Kendall he began licking around James' length and blowing a stream of cold air to it making the hazel brown eyed boy shiver.

"Oh shit Logie! suck me good!" Carlos groaned his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his back arching off the couch. The smart boy then sucked on half of the cock while the other half was being pumped with his working hand. Kendall glanced over at Logan and he was impressed at how good he can pleasure a dick, it was like a talent of his or something. The blonde began bobbing faster and deeper on to James' rod making James curse and begin to face fuck him. "Oh yes Kenny choke yourself on my lollipop!"

Logan could tell James was getting close and he decided it was time to do what he loved and was good at doing which was deep throating. The brunette pulled back before slamming his face down until his face was buried in Carlos' pubic hair. He grunted when he felt Carlos' thick meat hit the back of his throat but didn't gag. He then started bobbing up and down hitting the back of his throat with every thrust Carlos gave and squeezed around the big length. His breathing picked up trying to breath through his nose since his mouth was full of cock and he didnt want to stop as he listened to the beautiful sounds of Carlos moan out his name. He continued to deep throat Carlos as the Latino shoved his dick as far as he could down Logan mouth the sensation too good that he grabbed the back of Logans head and slammed him down making a hollowed echo sound from Logans mouth. Carlos was reaching his climax, gritting his teeth and pull at Logans hair as he could feel the cum building inside him. Logan grabbed hold of his own dick and began pumping it as he quickly kept bobbing his head practically not being able to breath anymore but he was too distracted by how hot this was to even care. "YES YES YES! LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Carlos screamed and without warning his orgasm reached and spilled into Logans mouth. At the same moment, Logan moaned his mouth opening as the cum oozed out spilling onto Carlos' dick and Logan cummed into his working hand, his seed hitting the floor and couch.

A couple minutes later James was next to shoot his seed to which Kendall swallowed his throat sore from having a dick shoved down his throat. Carlos pulled Logan up to his feet and kissed him passionately telling him a good job with blowing him. "Oh what now?! Logan owned you guys in that one! He is the master of deep throating." Carlos said making Logan blush.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now we're even. Hey we should have another competition again sometime! But for now, damn Im so fricken exhausted!" James laid back on the couch about to sleep when Kendall spoke up.

"You're exhausted! Logan and I are the ones that should be exhausted! All you two did was cum!" the blonde said with a raspy voice still recovering from the blowjob.

"Awwww you tired babe?" Carlos asked Logan pulling him into his chest to lay on. Logan made himself comfortable letting out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes on to Carlos' bare chest. The latino smiled lovingly then looked up at his two friends pushing them off of the couch. "Get off Logie and I want to sleep." James let out an angry grunt standing off the ground to where he was pushed and brought Kendall over to the other vacant couch. Both couples eventually were sound alseep all tired of their previous activities.

* * *

**So pretty hot dont cha think? ;). anywho please leave a review I loves me some reviews!**

**Okay so back to my fangirling, Carlos in that love scene woah! he acted so different from his character carlos garcia and he was so aggressive and mean! damn Carlos was kissing her so much and the girl (kay panabaker) just looked so uncomfortable! heck if that was me which i do imagine it is hehe..I would so kiss back and keep messing up the scene so that I have to keep kissing him! yes im smart :). i wonder if he got hard during the scene? i dont think so since there are cameras in your face and he wasnt straddling. oh and his heavy breathing omg it was so loud and sexy and I could hear him moan! and if you put earphones on the moans sound louder and u can hear soft moans/whimpers from him. And he has this pretty big needy moan just before he pulls away and says that shes pretty and crap and goes back to kiss her and moans when he goes back down! ahhh his moans and breathing was sex to my ears! The good thing was that he wasnt directly on top of her which was good because i would have been even more jealous! but after studying his movements carefully (Creeper alert lol) i noticed he was on the side of her, his leg was somewhat draped over her but nothing major. but his chest was on her boobs i think, and he was grabbing at her hair, putting his hand in her jeans (Not that much though) and cupping her face! oh hell no! that should be me! oh gosh now we know how carlos looks when he is doing a make out xD he is pretty aggressive and he knows how to kiss so sexually! ahhh i could just see him kissing me like that! and now we know how his moans of pleasure sound like! aieeee! but seriously I loved his moans and breathing that I recorded it lol Im not a creeper lol well maybe for carlos..but yeah and I replay some moans over and over just cause he sounds so sexy hot! Yup asfsafdsafas that sexy latino really knows how to get sexual! dang i didnt know he could be so naughty! and him cussing omg that was hot even if he seemed like an asshole. A sexy jerk at that! and I cant believe he said words like kinky, fuck, shit, dick, sexy, porn and so forth. oh my carlos who knew someone who looks so innocent as you can be so bad and dirty! but yeah i keep on listening to carlos' love scene and watching it even though i get jelly! carlos was just too sexy! his moans can still be heard in my head! but yeah so now we all know how carlos looks and sounds like when doing a intense make out! so yeah just imagine that when you read fanfic smut with carlos involved haha! Now i wonder what the other boys sound like moaning? oh gosh I wonder teehee! anywho this was pretty long rant, i would have went longer but my emotions and thoughts are messed up and full of Carlos moans! thank goodness someone posted it! now time to watch carlos again lol. buh bye! :).  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Fighting lessons

**Guess whos back! That right Im alive currently. First off, I am so so so sooooo sorry that I was gone for decades, just kidding i mean months! but yeah I blame college for eating up most of my time. Good thing is that im doing well in college so yay! Soo I am finally updating! hallelujah! Some people were wondering when I was gonna update so now I did woop woop. hope ma readers are still alive? and im assuming you all need a little refresher so...last chap was a smut chappie, and Logan wanted to learn how to fight so he could defend himself from trouble. Also Jett and Dak are planning something bad for Cargan. Thats about it, from what I recall... **

**Now on with the story! and sorry I may be a little off with writing so yeah. **

* * *

Today was the day Logan was going to start his fight sessions with Carlos. He had to admit, he was nervous as hell not only because he was gonna train with Carlos, but he would hate for Carlos to see how much of a horrible fighter he was.

"You sure you want to do this logie?" Carlos asked with uncertainty. There was a short silence as Logan contemplated his decision and finally gave a simple "Yup."

Carlos nodded as he moved the couch to the side in order to make the living room more spacious. The Latino was wearing a tight black tank top that hugged his body, showing off his large chest and arms that tensed up as he pulled the couch. Logan could never get enough of his boyfriends toned muscles, gazing at it with every chance he got.

"Okay, you ready?" Carlos asked looking up to see Logan obviously staring dead straight at him like he was food. The pale boy was soon pulled out of his daydream, seeing amusement on Carlos' face.

"Sorry, I was just-okay so we starting?" Logan rambled with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't zone out like that when we're fighting. And are you sure you dont want me to go easy on you?" Carlos asked again looking at Logan.

"Yes Carlos, Im not a baby, I can take it." Logan argued, but soon hated himself for saying that. He was so sure he would cower away with fear, who was he fooling trying to be all tough.

Carlos moved to the middle of the living room, Logan timidly following close behind. Carlos then got into a fighting stance position, his knees slightly bent with feet about shoulder width apart, hands raised up to about chin level and held near his face. Logan looked at him blankly not knowing what to do.

"Well? get into this position." Logan did what he was told, standing across from Carlos and tried his best to emulate Carlos' stance. He felt awkward doing this, he has never positioned himself in such a tough looking stance, it obviously didn't match his timid nature. Logan heard Carlos sigh, "Logie, you're doing it wrong. Make one arm slightly lower than your other, and your back foot should be turned at a 45-degree angle along with your body, while your front foot is turned at 5 degrees, and bend your legs so you can have quick movement." Carlos lectured.

Logan was surprised, who knew a simple fighting stance had so much rules to it? well he certainly didn't know that.

"Okay, now that you are in proper position, I want you to try and punch me." Logan was reluctant to do so but lunged forward with his fist going out. However, Carlos quickly pivoted to the side and grabbed hold of Logan's arm, and kicked out his leg to trip Logan.

"Oww! that hurt Carlos!" Logan whined rubbing his butt as he got off the floor.

"Thats not how you punch, you don't just lunge your whole self at your opponent, what are you trying to do? hug em? it looked as if you tripped or something when you tried punching. Plus you have to throw your punches faster and fluidly, and have a sort of technique when you're punching."

"This is hard!" Logan whined crossing his arms over his chest.

Carlos sighed, "Okay, one tip is you have to make your body flow fluidly and quickly, feel the momentum when punching then retract it back to the original position "

"How the heck am I suppose to retract fast enough?" Logan questioned.

"Just try to pretend that the thing you are punching is insanely hot, so obviously you want to retract you hand back right after you make contact, then-" Carlos was cut off when he saw Logan smirking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, you just said to pretend im punching something really hot, and well, you are hot so.." Logan joked, giggling to himself.

The Latino shook his head laughing, "You are too funny sometimes you know that? but im serious, by punching faster you make your punches stronger, and you also need a technique. What I mean by that is you need to think about what type of punch you would throw after your first. If you think about it while you're fighting, it prevents you from focusing solely on the power and speed of your punches."

* * *

An hour past and Logan was overwhelmed by all the things he was being taught. He found it a big turn on that Carlos knew so much about fighting and all this fighting talk lingo. "So an important rule is to carefully watch your opponents movements. If you see one of your opponents shoulders jerk or move, it probably means that he will use that arm to attack. That was how I was able to avoid your punch." Logan just nodded, taking a mental note of all he was learning.

"Now on to something you might know about since you like health and all that crap, im talkin pressure points." Logan's ears perked as finally there was something he knew about. "So, when fighting someone, you can strike their pressure points. Some that can cause a lot of damage is right beneath the ear, the side of the neck, the brachial plexus which is on the shoulder near the armpit, and the intercostal nerves which are between the upper ribs." Carlos explained pointing at each pressure points on Logan's body. "If I were to accurately hit those points extremely hard there is a chance of blanking out or temporarily being immobilize since attacking pressure points are pretty lethal."

"Can I try and hit your pressure points?" Logan asked excitingly.

"Uhhh.. no, cause I might knock out if you do, duh." Carlos playfully punched Logan on the shoulder. "One last thing is that using your palms can be just as effective as your fists. Say you strike someones head with your palm quickly and with a lot of force as if it was a whip, you would send a shock wave to their brain and possibly make them unconscious."

"So should I use fists or palms?" Logan questioned

"I think you are better off with using palms, they can do you many benefits than punches and there is less hurt on your knuckles. Okay so now that I taught you some fighting techniques I want you to fight me with all you got." Carlos said getting into position.

Logan gulped feeling his heart pounding from nervousness and his boyfriends toned muscles were not helping his dilemma either. Logan got into position thinking about everything he learned until he heard Carlos shout "Go."

Carlos stepped forward with one hand darting out to punch Logan, however, Logan saw his move and pivoted to the side and used his arms to block Carlos' second punch. Logan saw the opportunity to grab Carlos' arm and try to punch his pressure point on his bicep, but with no success as Carlos beat him to it. Logan cringed with pain, feeling his arm go limp and numb. He then saw Carlos' fist going for his head but thankfully he ducked and threw out his leg, sweeping Carlos of his feet and making him hit the floor. Carlos quickly got back up with a spin kick and quickly transitioned to a jab to Logan's rib, then to an uppercut to his jaw. Logan groaned with extreme pain when Carlos hit his ribs, but he was still standing as he watched for Carlos' next move. Carlos went in for another punch and Logan pushed Carlos' arm to the side and immediately jabbed into his shoulder pressure point. Logan was surprised when he heard Carlos let out a muffled groan and next aimed to hit his neck. Just then, Carlos punched Logan in the ribcage and tackles him to the floor with Logan out of breath and slightly immobilized from the last punch. Scared of what would happen next, The smart boy tightly shut his eyes waiting for the next strike that didnt come. Instead, he felt warm soft lips on his lips and opened his eyes to see Carlos had kissed him.

"Good job babe. You are getting the hang of it." Carlos said proudly placing another kiss on Logan's cheek then laying his sweaty forehead on to Logan's.

"Thanks, but Im never gonna be as good as you."

"Probably not, but you can use your knowledge of pressure points to a big advantage, that could be dangerous if you mastered the places to hit with precise accuracy." The tan boy got off of Logan, pulling him up from the floor.

"Thanks for helping me Carlos." Logan blushed kissing Carlos' cheek then going into embrace him. "I love you."

"I love you too Logie. And I didn't hit you too hard did I? Cuz sometimes I get caught up in the moment." Carlos awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"A little, but it's okay." Logan cuddled into Carlos' firm chest.

"Okay good, cuz you have training again tomorrow." Carlos said casually and getting a groan from Logan. It was going to be another sore and long day.

* * *

**So yeah things will get more action-y. I think. Oh and all those fighting stuff I did a little research on it. So I kinda taught you guys how to fight yay! Now we can all defend ourselves and hit pressure points! :D. Oh and you only faint if you hit the pressure point accurately, if not then it is just really sore and stuff. **

**Anywho, please review :). Hopefully I will update soon!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: New Gang Members

**Gots a new chappie! Thank you all for the reviews! You guys Rock! I am 1 away from 200 reviews! WHAAATT that is cray cray crayons! Thank you all and I cant believe i am still getting follows and Favs! Oh and if you guys dont already know, Vote for the BTR for the Teen Choice Awards! they got nominated woohoo! oh and they ask for a certain age to vote (I know stupid) you have to be between 13-19 i think. So just lie about your age. Also you have to make an account thing and an email is needed. And another stupid thing is that you can vote 1 time a day! I repeat 1 time a day. if you vote more, you votes dont count. And you can make many accounts if you have a lot of emails for some apparent reason.. ahaha i have a lot :p. Anywho! just please vote! BTR finally got nominated for something that is not the KCAs. so VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Anywho, back to the story! enjoy and review!**

* * *

For the past couple days, logan and carlos were busy with training, and logans body was aching. He had pain all over his body and not to mention the occasional sex they had for the past few days only exacerbated it. For some reason, Carlos was turned on by Logan learning how to fight, so he was constantly horny. Not that Logan minded though.

Right now, They were at school and Logan was massaging his shoulders after all the fighting sessions. Just then, Kendall walked into the school and spotted Logan at his locker. "Hey what up Logan?" Kendall greeted, knuckling Logan's hair. "How are the fighting sessions going?"

"One, thanks for messing up my hair. And two, Carlos is killing me with all the fighting!" Logan whined while he fixed his messy hair back to a faux hawk.

"You whiny little baby." Kendall teased poking Logans dimple.

"I am not whiny. Anyways wheres Carlos and James?" Logan swiped away Kendall's hand from his face.

"They are talking to some of our guys to keep an eye out for Jett."

"What guys?"

"You thought that our entourage just consisted of James, Carlos and I? Of course we have more people than that Logan. More people equals more power duh."

"Why Haven't I met them before?" Logan asked while he closed his locker.

"Probably cuz they can be a little critical in the beginning, and you get easily offended. But I'm pretty sure you're gonna meet them eventually, Carlos said he wants them to keep an eye on you." Kendall lightly patted Logan on the arm.

"I dont get offended easily!" Logan argued putting his hands on his hips. Kendall raised his eyebrows, "Only an easily offended person would say they don't get offended when someone says they do."

"Whatever, but I can take care of myself, I have been training."

"Yeah sure, why don't you tell your boyfriend that. Oh look there he is now." Kendall gestured to the front door where Carlos, James and two muscular guys were following from behind.

One of the guys was wearing a gray tanktop that showed his tribal sleeve tattoo with ripped denim jeans, his hair was black and spiked and was the same height as Carlos. The other was tall as Kendall, wearing a black hoodie with black pants, his hair shaved to a fade, and his muscular arms had a few scars on them.

When they finally reached to where Logan and Kendall were, Logan was intimidated by their tough statures. "Logan this is Ryan and Chris. They will be keeping an eye on you just to be sure nothing bad happens to you." Carlos introduced. The boy with tribal tattoo stepped forward to get a closer look of Logan.

"Sup Logan. I imagined you with more meat on your bones, you're kinda scrawny." Ryan was first to introduce himself, giving Logan a firm handshake. Logan slightly cringed as Ryan's tattooed arm gripped Logan's hand. Next the other gang member came up to Logan introducing himself.

"Hey Im Chris, Nice to finally meet Los' little boyfriend." Chris gave a hearty pat on Logan's back.

"Guys shut up and stop making trouble to him." Carlos said, gripping their shoulders.

"So did Carlos penetrate you yet? Im pretty sure it hurt considering you seem to have a tight little ass." Ryan teased Logan, glancing back to Logan's butt then elbowing his side. The Latino rolled his eyes moving over to Logan.

"Logan dont mind Ryan's almost as perverted mind as James." Carlos hung his arm around Logan seeing that he was getting uncomfortable. James smiled after hearing Carlos' comment. "You got that right." The tall brunette winked.

"I dont need bodyguards, I know how to defend myself now." Logan huffed.

"I know, I just want to make sure my baby is extra safe." Carlos pecked Logan's cheek, hearing Ryan and Chris chuckling at the two lovebirds. Carlos glared at the two boys, making their laughs subside.

"Ok, everyone keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Jett can be a sneaky bastard." Carlos announced as the school bell rang and all the boys walked to their respective classes.

* * *

Logan was about to enter his class when Ryan and Chris stopped him. Handing him a small black device. "What is this?" Logan asked with a confused look.

"It's a microphone chip..thing, Kinda like a walkie talkie. It lets you communicate with others that have one." Ryan said

"Where did you guys get this?"

"Well, we have this really techy guy in our group-" Chris gestured at himself and Ryan,

"What do you mean yours and Ryan's group?" Logan interrupted.

"Well you see, since Carlos cant watch over all of the territories he owns, he tells different members of his gang to watch over the different areas. And Ryan and I watch over one part of the town." Chris paused to make sure Logan understood, and he continued when the smart boy nodded. "And we have this really techy guy that was designated to the district we watch over, so we work with him. And he currently designed 3 prototype chips, and gave them to us to try out."

"Oh okay. So you are giving one to me since you two are gonna be following me."

"Exactly. Just press it if you want to communicate."

"Got it. So where do I put it?"

"Put it on the inside of your shirt collar or something. Some place that is near your ear but hard for someone to see." Logan nodded attaching it to his collar and out of sight.

"Good. Now go have fun learning whatever it is you nerds learn." Ryan teased, Logan rolling his eyes.

* * *

Logan was currently in class while Ryan and Chris stood outside the classroom door. Logan sighed as he was learning about graphing absolute values, something he already knew about. He was about to fall asleep until he heard the teachers phone ring. Then he hears his teacher call his name. "Logan, could you do me a favor and pick up a box of math books in room d202? since i'm pretty sure you already know about graphing absolute values."

Logan nodded his head and left the classroom only to see Chris leaning against the wall impatiently and Ryan sleeping.

"Finally! are you done with class?" Chris pushed himself off the wall and kicking Ryan awake.

"No, im just gonna get some math books upstairs." Logan said while he walked up the stairs with the two boys in tow. Once Logan reached the room he told the two gang members to stay outside while he gets the books.

Logan entered the room, seeing a teacher in his small office room. The pale boy made his way to the teacher about to ask him where the books are, when he saw that the teacher was tied up and knocked out on his chair. Logan let out a gasp as he back away from the room. He turned around and darted for the door, but soon banged straight into another person. Logan was terrified, hoping that it was Ryan or Chris or another teacher, but alas he looked up to see Dak's face.

"Hey Logan."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Ahhh its Dak! Whats gonna happen?! Thanks again for reading! more to come! **


	30. Chapter 30: Caught

**Hooray! another new chapter!** **Thank all you great readers! you know who you are :). and also to all the awesome reviewers! all your reviews make me smile and brighten my day! Remember to keep voting for BTR for TCA!**

**well here is the next chapter...I see many of you really hate Dak. hahaha. anywho. enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Logan." Dak gave a malicious smile.

Logan was shocked to see Dak, why did he have to show up again. "H-how did you know I was here?" Logan said slowly backing away from Dak, who crept closer with every step.

"I was the one who called your classroom duh dumbass. I faked the whole thing." Dak said proudly as he inched closer to Logan.

"Get away from me, im warning you." Logan threatened Dak. The smart boy continued to back away until he banged into something, or someone.

"We meet again Logan." Jett spoke up with a few other people behind standing right next to him. Logan was out numbered, there had to be 4 of them in total against Logan. Great, just great. Why did this always happen to him?

"What do want with me?" Logan asked trying to stall, in the hopes that Ryan and Chris notice how long he was gone.

"Well, One I hate your boyfriends guts, two, he hurt my boyfriend, and three, remember when you hit my head with a fricken vase." Jett explained.

"Why do you hate Carlos so much? what did he ever do to you?" Logan glared.

"hmmm, I guess Carlos didnt tell you."

"Tell me what?" Logan was confused, what was Jett talking about?

"I'll tell ya. Well, Im sure you didnt know that Carlos was actually part of my gang before he made his own, even James and Kendall where in my gang." Jett began

"You're lying." Logan interupted.

"You didnt let me finish. Anyway, Even in the past Carlos was stuborn as hell. I always kept an eye on him to make sure he stayed in line and knew I was the leader. Eventually, he started to be rebel against my orders and wanted my spot as leader. I was amused by the stupid pride he had and he challenged to fight me for my spot. And guess what? he did just that,and im pretty sure you're smart enough to figure out what happened next." Jett's was laced with anger.

"You lost and Carlos became leader." Logan said timidly

"Thats about right, but he didnt become leader of my group. No, he took some of my best gang members and started his own gang, and took over most of my territory. At that moment, I hated him so much, with every fiber in my body. I never understood how the likes of him, the underdog, had led to my fall as the greatest leader. I was the most feared person of this town, but now it's Carlos! stupid fucking Carlos! Thats why I want to kill him and wipe that prideful smirk off his face, and take back my spot as king" Jett gave a sinister smile. "That's why I HATE your cocky boyfriend." Jett spat, his face turning red.

Logan was surprised to hear about Carlos' past. He never thought that Carlos was more of a follower in the past. Comsidering that he had such a tough attitude, it sure didn't seem like he would follow orders. Right now, Logan was occasionally glancing at the door hoping that Ryan and Chris would be barging in at any second. Few seconds later a knock is heard and muffled voices from behind the door asking for Logan.

"Hmm, so Carlos brought back up huh? Typical. But my guys can handle them, Dak take Logan." Jett announced, Dak grabbing hold of Logans arm. The pale boy let out a yell for help and the next thing you know, the door is kicked open revealing Ryan and Chris.

"Logan are you-" Ryan started before seeing the other gang. "Fuck yeah! time to kick some asses!" The tattooed boy exclaimed with adrenaline pumping in his veins.

As Ryan and Chris fought off the people, Logan elbowed Dak in the ribs making him flinch and groan in pain. Logan took the opportunity to try and run away but was forcefully yanked by Jett. Logan threw out a fist aiming for Jett's pressure point in his neck. However, Jett easily grabbed his fist and slammed him to the ground. Jett flipped Logan on his stomach and used duct tape to tie his hands and legs together. The smart boy screamed for help as he struggled to get free. Jett was about to grab and run off with Logan until Chris jabbed him from the side and pushed him away.

Chris tried to carry Logan away to safety but only to be stopped as Dak hit Chris from behind the head, making him black out and drop Logan back to the hard cold floor. As for Ryan, he manages to finish his opponent off and run to Logan's aid. Ryan quickly threw Logan on to his brawny shoulders while kicking Dak right in the stomach making him fly back and hit the wall.

"Shit! Lets go Logan." Ryan said as he carried Logan out of the room. However, Jett gets up and quickly follows the two boys.

"Ryan behind you!" Logan screamed hiding his face as Jett threw a glass vase that came from the room. Ryan does a quick glance seeing the object in his peripherals and smoothly ducking out of the way. The glass vase shattered against the wall as Ryan was making his way to the stairs. Ryan went as fast as he could down the stairs, but Jett lunged himself towards them, causing him to crash into Ryan and make him lose his balance.

Ryan acted fast and firmly hugged Logan to his large chest and covering his head to help lighten the blow as the two boys fell down the flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, Ryan was feeling light-headed after all the blows to his unprotected head.

"Fuck, Im sorry Logan." Ryan groaned trying to get off the floor. Jett soon found the two boys sprawled on the floor and Jett took out a pocket knife and stabbed Ryan's leg. Jett then tied up Ryan as Jett's busted up gang came down the stairs to help Jett.

"Fuck you Jett!" Ryan yelled and Logan just lied there unable to do anything.

"Yeah yeah yeah, c'mon guys lets take these guys back to out hideout." Jett ordered, crouching down to smile evily at Logan before picking him up. Logan started to cry, screaming for Carlos, in hopes he will hear him. He need Carlos to save him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was bored out of his mind in English class with Kendall and James. The only thing Carlos could think about was if Logan was okay and how he missed him, and thankfully class was almost finished so the Latino could see him. Carlos sighed as he counted down the minutes until he could have sworn that he heard his name being called.

"Hey do you guys say my name?" Carlos asked turning his head to his two friends who were laying their heads on eachother, fast asleep. The Latino rolled his eyes shaking them weak up.

"What Carlos? We are trying to sleep." Kendall said lazily

"yeah, what's the big deal? I was having fun dreams about Kendall." James whined.

"It's just that-I thought I heard someone say my name."

"You are hearing things Los, you need more sleep." kendall reasoned.

"Hmmm. I could have sworn-" Carlos stopped mid-sentence when he hears his name being called again. "Did you guys hear that?"

James and Kendall rose their eyebrows, nodding in agreement when they heard it too. "Hey I'm ganna check it out." Carlos said getting up.

"Excuse me Carlos, Can you tell me exactly where you're going? You are my responsibility until the end of class." The teacher questioned

"Why are you so frickin obsessed with me? Just go back to teaching. You sound like an overly obsessed stalker girlfriend." Carlos commented and left the room just like that, but not before hearing Kendall and James laugh.

Carlos ran straight to Logan's class seeing that Chris and Ryan were not there keeping guard. The Latino looked through the door window seeing Logan wasn't in class either and started to panic. Maybe he went to the bathroom, Carlos thought to himself. Suddenly Carlos hears footsteps coming down the stairs and sees Chris limping with bruises on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

"Chris! what the fuck happened? wheres Logan?" Carlos demanded as he helped Chris stand up straight.

"Fuck...Logan-I dont know-"

"What do you mean you dont know!" Carlos chimed in before Chris could finish. Carlos' heart started beating fast, he needed to know Logan is okay.

"Jett fuckin ambushed us. I don't know where Logan is, I got knocked out so I don't know what happened entirely." Chris said apologetically, seeing the anger and worry in Carlos' eyes.

"How could you let Jett get away!?"

"Dont blame me! we were fricken outnumbered. And they did some pretty cheap shots! Those pricks." Chris grumbled

"Where's Ryan?" Carlos asked, pacing back and forth, his hand running through his hair in frustration.

"I dont know. I assume Jett took him hostage too since he is not upstairs."

"Fuck!" Carlos punched a locker and starting swearing but it was drowned out by the bell ringing. Eventually James and Kendall found Carlos, and they could already tell something was wrong.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked Chris

"Jett took Logan and Ryan." Chris summarized into shorter terms.

"So what are we gonna do?" James asked.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do, Were gonna fucking kill Jett and his bitches! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna feed them their own dicks and balls!" Carlos shouted as he stormed out of the school with the boys following.

"Lets think this through, we need a plan." Kendall reasoned.

"Call the whole gang, tell em to keep an eye out for anything that can give us any lead to Logan and Ryan. We are gonna scope out all of Jett's territories and do what ever we can to get them back." Carlos said with a gleam in his eyes, ready to get his boyfriend back.

* * *

**welp there ya go! Logan and Ryan are kidnapped. Sorry i kept u guys waiting, i was actually distracted by this Spanish TV series call "__****Física o Química" i Just clicked on it on YouTube. however they speak spanish and I have no Idea what they are sayin. There are English subtitles I found but it was hard to find them. I just found the series so cute! Well From the third season on it was cute. It was about this hot gay guy named David who was scared to come out, and he developed feelings for Fernando aka fer. there is a lot of drama. And I kinda ruined the ending cuz something bad happens. But I really think the hot Spanish guy David(Adrian rodriguez)is so cute! Ahh. Anywho... Sorry.**

**_oh and I think this story is almost finished sadly. I think. And thanks to that spanish show i am watching, I am thinking of making another story. I have a idea of what it's gonna be about.. I hope. _**

**_ make sure to review! :) _**


	31. Chapter 31: We need a plan

**Hello once again! Well thank you all again for giving me some awesome reviews! I dont have much to say at this moment. Except dont forget to vote everyday for BTR for the Teen choice awards! and I am currently planning out my new story, seems interesting to me. And sorry I got distracted by the Spanish tv series again lol. Im trying to limit myself to 1 epi per day. anywhoooo**

**Well on to the story! leggooo!**

* * *

"Ughh..where am I?" Logan said to himself, seeing a dim light barely filling the cold room, and for some reason he couldn't move his arms or legs. Looking down he saw that he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Logan you up?" Logan heard a familiar voice calling from right next to him.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" Logan turned to the side to see Ryans face lighted in the dim light and also tied to a chair.

"I'm okay." Logan gave a weak smile that Ryan reciprocated.

"So you guys sleep well?" Jett barged through the door with a smile on his face. The two tied up boys remained silent as Jett looked between them. "Well Logan will be good bait for Carlos, Ryan I don't really have any use for you. Unless from what I remember in the past, when you and Chris had feelings for each other. Then I guess I can have a little fun with you too." Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding eye contact with Jett.

"So who should be my first victim? Such a tough decision." Jett thought for a second scratching his chin, before looking at Logan. "Logan perhaps?" The gang leader glanced at Logan.

The smart boy started to tremble with fear not knowing what the crazed and twisted gang leader would do to him.

"Leave Logan alone! You're gonna have to go through me first." Ryan said without a hint of hesitation, looking at Jett with challenging eyes. Logan was grateful for Ryan, giving a small smile as a thank you but he didnt want Ryan to get hurt as well.

"Awww trying to be a hero. Well you're gonna regret it." Jett sang creeping closer to Ryan.

* * *

Carlos, James, Kendall and Chris were at Carlos' house planning what to do to get Logan and Ryan back.

"Okay we really need to find where Jett's hideout is located." Carlos started.

"What if he still goes to the same hideout from a long time ago?" James brought up.

"I doubt it. He probably changed his location since we already know about that place." Kendall added.

"Then lets just check all his fucking territories." Carlos said desperately. He didnt want to think of what to do anymore, all that he thought about was having Logan back in his arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He missed Logan so much, he felt different...empty with Logan by his side.

"Carlos you're being impulsive. I know you want Logan back, but doing reckless things like searching every one of Jett's territories is not a good idea. It would waste time and energy. We need a plan." Kendall said calmly trying to think logically.

"What about you Chris, any ideas?" Carlos asked. Chris shook his head as he was too busy worrying about Ryan. He just wanted to see him again too.

"How about-" Carlos stopped when Chris' phone rang.

"Oh my God its Ryan calling!" Chris said in shock, he quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello Bitches." Jett's voice rang through the speaker. "Hold up let me put you on facetime so you can see Ryan and Logan." Soon enough the screen displayed a room with Ryan who was now chained to the wall with cuts, bruises and blood stains on his body and face.

"What the Fuck! What did you do to him!" Chris yelled while the other boys were shocked at the bloody scene.

"Nothing too bad, at least he's still alive. Just some whipping and cutting, you know all that good stuff. Beautiful isnt it?" Jett smiled. In the background, they could hear Ryan groaning with pain.

"Where's Logan?! I swear-" Carlos started, worried about what might have happened to his boyfriend.

"Dont worry Carlos, Logan will have his turn." Jett turned the phone to show Logan with tears running down his face and looking paler than usual.

"Logan! dont worry baby Im coming." Carlos was beginning to tear when he saw Logan. He looked so lifeless and dull.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try." Jett challenged. "Now I think that's enough of a little update, see you guys later." The phone screen went blank as the boys protested.

"Wait I got an idea! Lets just track Ryan's phone" James said, a light bulb going off in his head.

"Yeah! Chris you know how to do that right?" Carlos asked

"Yeah I know how."

"Awesome. Track Ryan's phone now." Chris nodded going for the computer and got straight to work. In several minutes, Chris found Ryan's phone. "I found it! but the weird thing is that it's moving." he raised his eyebrows.

"Shit! Jett must have figured it out and is putting the phone in a different location." Kendall deeply sighed with frustration. "How about Logan's? find his." Chris did what he was told and tried to track Logan's phone but with no success.

"I cant find Logan's phone. Jett probably took out the sim card or destroyed the phone." Chris sighed shaking his head in defeat. All the boys groaned, dropping themselves on the couches. Each boy thought of other things to do until Chris remembered something.

"Wait! Oh my Gosh!" Chris squealed making the other boys sit up with curiosity.

"The chip!" Chris shouted with excitement while the other boys thought he had gone insane.

"What the hell are you talkin bout?"

"The chip Ryan, Logan, and I have! it's a prototype that is used to secretly communicate with others that have the chip. We took them before we left our area." Chris explained.

"Well hurry up and use it!" Carlos said with anticipation playfully hitting Chris' shoulder. Chris turned it on and connected to Logan and Ryan.

* * *

Logan and Ryan were finally left alone, Ryan still chained to the wall. Logan was frightened after seeing the cruel punishment that Ryan went through. He could only imagine how painful it will be when it is his turn to receive his torture. Logan hoped that Carlos would get here soon, it has been several hours but to Logan it felt likes days or even weeks. He missed his boyfriend, he wanted to be in those strong arms that made him feel safe. He wanted to be kissed by the Latino's soft lips and hear his beautiful voice. Logan missed him so much that he could have sworn he just heard his voice, and even Chris, and Kendall, and James. Yup he must totally be going crazy right now.

"Logan. Do you hear that?" Ryan said in a soft weak voice.

"Here what?"

"You know the guys. Carlos, James, Kendall, Chris."

"I thought that was just me going insane or something?" Ryan softly chuckled before telling him that it was coming from the microphone chip they had.

"Logan? Ryan? can you guys hear me?" Carlos' voice emitted from the chip.

Logan's heart fluttered when he heard Carlos' voice, it was just so soothing to him, he would even play his voice like a broken record and happily fall asleep to it. The smart boy used his chin to press his microphone chip on his shirt collar.

"Carlos?" Logan whispered with a tremble in his voice.

"Yeah Logie it's me. Now do you guys have any idea where Jett took you?"

"No, all I know is they are keeping us captive in a room." Logan responded

Carlos groaned. "Is Jett there right now?"

"No he left several minutes ago."

"Ok. If he comes in give us a warning signal so he doesn't know we are talking to you."

"Ok I'll-" Logan stopped talking when he heard the door click open, seeing Dak enter. Logan intentionally cleared his throat, hoping Carlos would catch on.

Carlos heard Logan clear his throat and he wasn't sure if that was the signal. The Latino was about to speak when he heard someone talking and decided to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Logan. I hope you are ready for tomorrow morning." Dak said in a mocking tone. "Jett and I are gonna have fun with you tomorrow." Logan was silent, not bothering to reply back. Dak sauntered over to Logan, roughly grabbing his chin for him to look directly into his eyes. "Silent treatment huh? Well don't worry, you will be screaming when were done with you." Dak snickered, pushing Logan's chin to the side. "Well night Logan, and have fun sleeping on the wall Ryan."

Ryan lowly growled as Dak left the room, locking the door. Logan cleared his throat again, assuming Carlos caught on.

"Logie is it clear to speak?"

"Yes"

"Ok, dont worry Logie, we are gonna try and find you guys, just stay put."

"Ok. Please hurry."

"Of course. And hey Logan?" Carlos questioned

"Yes?"

"I love you." Logan smiled, feeling as if he knows Carlos is smiling too. He wished he could just see his cute smile.

"I love you too." Logan said before hanging up. He sighed and closed his eyes, petrified at what is to come to tomorrow. He was too scared to fall asleep even if he was starting to feel drowsy. After seeing what they did to Ryan, only thoughts of torture and pain clouded his mind. He doesn't know how long it will be until Carlos finds him, it could be days or weeks, What if he is already dead before they even show up? What if Carlos and the other guys get killed in the process of finding them? So much negative thoughts filled his mind and bothered him for the rest of the night

* * *

**Well thats another chapter done. We are getting closer to the end it's so sad! :(. Well you guys know whats up...Review please :). And thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32: Bombs and The Showdown

**I am here for another update! Well Thank you all as always! all your reviews make my day :). Kinda took a while with this cause I didnt know what to write and I was watching that TV series too but I did it! :D Holy cow! I just realized that there is probably only 3-4 chapters left! :( Some crazy stuff happens in this chapter so yeah :). And since this story is unfortunately coming to an end I need some ideas for an epilogue, what do you want to happen in it. I will see what I can do. oh I am still trying to plan my new story, im workin on it but I have a rough plan for it, kinda. anywho. enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

The next morning Logan miraculously was able to get some rest even if he wasn't in the most comfortable position. He was woken up with a slap to the face. His eyes slowly opened to see Dak staring at him. "Rise and shine princess. Today is gonna be a fun day...well for me that is." Logan groggily woke up glaring at Dak.

"You are gonna regret it once Carlos gets here."

"Oh the big bad boyfriend, im so scared!" Dak said sarcastically, pretending to cower with fear. "How do you suppose he will find you? he has no lead to where you are."

"He will fine me." Logan grumbled.

"Just keep holding on to that dream. Now im gonna go eat some food before I have some fun torturing you. Be ready." Dak winked as he left the room and that was when Logan heard Carlos from his microchip.

"Logan, you hear me? How are you?" Logan perked up when he heard his boyfriend's voice, he smiled noticing that it was filled with concern and worry.

"Im okay."

"Good, how bout you Ryan?" Carlos asked Ryan who was listening on his microchip.

"I've felt better. But when are you gonna fricken find us?" Ryan said impatiently.

"We're working on it. We have one way of finding you guys, but it involves you guys too." Carlos began.

"Go on."

"Ok, we are gonna detonate some bombs in different locations around Jett's territories, and I want you guys to count how many seconds it takes for you guys to hear the explosion if you do hear it that is."

"How is setting off bombs gonna help?" Ryan asked in a state of confusion of what exactly Carlos was planning.

"Just count, we will tell you when we set it off. Oh and Logan do you know how fast sound travels in meters?"

Logan thought for a moment, "Umm..I think it's 343 Meters per second and in feet thats 1,125 Feet per second."

"Okay got it. Now remember your job. Gotta go, Love you Logie." Carlos hanged up and got straight to work.

* * *

Carlos, James, Kendall, Chris finally struck genius when they thought of using sound to their advantage. Who knew math could come in handy, Logan would be so proud of them. They laid out a large map of the city and marked the locations of Jett's territories and the places where they placed the bombs. Their plan was to detonate one bomb at a time and see how long it takes for Logan and Ryan to hear the explosion. From there they can make a rough estimate of how far away they are in Meters. Several gang members were at each Location to make sure no one was hurt in the middle of an explosion and to make sure everything went according to plan. The boys were ready to set off the first bomb, but first made sure Logan and Ryan knew.

"Logan, Ryan, the first bomb is gonna go off in 3, 2, 1.." Finally the farthest bomb on the left goes off and the two boys start counting. After the 5th second, they hear a faint explosion go off.

"It was five seconds." Logan said to Carlos. After the first explosion they continued the same process and set off the bomb on the farthest right.

"It was four seconds." Next they set off another bomb, top across of where the second bomb was.

"Four seconds." Last was the bomb that was very bottom of the third bomb, so that the four bombs were placed in the shape of a diamond.

"2 seconds." Carlos nodded trying to find the points of intersection.

"Okay so Logan and Ryan are obviously closer to the last bomb and more to the right of the city. If we're to roughly calculate the distance, they are 686 meters from the bottom, 1372 meters from the top, 1715 meters to the left, and 1372 meters from the right...Okay..Umm now what?" Carlos scratched his head confused of to do next.

"I think you subtract something? right?" Kendall asked unsure, looking at James who also had a confused look on his face and shrugged his shoulders. And Chris was stumped as well. Great, just great.

"Didnt we learn about this in math a few weeks ago?" James asked trying to remember the lesson.

"I dont know, I dont really pay attention in class." Carlos admitted. "How about we ask just Logan." All the boys agreed.

"Hey Logie. Can you help us with something?"

"What is it? And hurry because Im pretty sure Jett heard the explosions too."

"So we have four points to the left, right, top and bottom, each with different distances based on how long it took for the sound to reach you guys." Carlos paused to make sure Logan was following.

"Ok." Logan waited for Carlos to continue.

"So how do we find the point where you guys are?" Carlos waited for Logan to speak.

"Mmm..You subtract the Right and left distances to get how right or left we are. Then subtract the top and bottom distances together." Logan stopped talking when he heard the door open. "Gotta go Carlos." Logan whispered and glanced at the door to see Jett and Dak.

"I dont know if you heard the explosions but I think little boyfriend is planning something. Lets see if he can get here in time before we get rid of you." Jett had a big smirk plastered on his face and Logan's heart started pounding. Please have mercy on him.

"Leave him alone!" Ryan barked but he was in no use of helping since he was chained to the wall. Jett ignored him and proceeded to Logan with Dak right behind. "You ready Logan?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos did what Logan had said and found a possible solution to the place Logan and Ryan might be. They were 686 Meters from above the lower bomb and 343 Meters between the distances of left and right bombs. The gang exchanged high fives before they were off to the location, Carlos praying that they will find them in time.

Logan screamed in pain as Dak dragged the knife across his chest, blood staining his clothes. Jett then decided to untie Logan from the chair. The injured boy falling to his knees on the ground, tears and blood falling from him. He felt to weak to get up. Jett whipped Logan on the back, filling the room with a loud snap and a hoarse scream. "Please stop, it hurts." Logan cried as he lay on the floor in a fetal position. Jett whipped him again before Dak picked Logan off the floor and slammed him to the wall punching his gut, Logan's empty stomach churned wanting to barf but nothing would come out. Jett was amused watching Logan suffer, and he couldn't wait to do the same for Carlos. Watching Logan scream and beg to stop made Jett's adrenaline pump in his veins. "Hey Love, im gonna leave you to beat Logan on your own, you are capable enough to deal with him on your own. When your done with him, dont forget to lock the door when you leave, oh and have fun Logan." Jett left the room and Dak used the keys he had to lock the door, leaving only Dak to punish Logan.

"More Logan for me." Dak said with a dark smile punching Logan in the jaw. The stronger boy held Logan up by the collar about to punch him when Logan kicked him in the balls. Dak groaned dropping Logan to fall back to the floor. The smart boy used the chair as support to pull himself off the ground while Dak was distracted. The pale boy desperately ran for the door hoping it would be open but unfortunately it was locked. He glanced back to see Dak recovered and charged after him, ready to punch him. Logan let out a high shriek and ducked down causing Dak to bang his fist on the door. Logan took the opportunity to muster up the strength to palm strike Dak in the ribs. Logan tried to get away from Dak but his legs failed him, so he decided to try and crawl away. Dak saw Logan trying to escape and kicked logan right in the face. The pale boy whimpered trying to pick himself off the snickered before picking up Logan and throwing him to the wooden chair, causing the chair to break as Logan fell on it. Logan tumbled on the floor beside Ryan whining at the pain all over his body.

"Logan get up! c'mon kick his ass!" Ryan cheered, trying to motivate Logan. Dak laughed picking Logan off the ground and throwing the frail boy's limp body at Ryan. Ryan and Logan grunted from their collision as Dak did it again. Logan fell to the floor with a thud and he felt Dak grab at his ankles, and spin him around. Logan could feel the friction of his skin and the floor rub against each other that made him feel like his skin was on fire. Eventually, Logan's body started to hover above the ground and was spun around in mid-air. Logan shut his eyes tight and shielded his head with his arms protectively. Dak spun faster before letting go, making Logan fly to the wall where Ryan was. Logan crashed into Ryan's defenseless body letting out a painful cry.

"Hahaha it's like the spinning hammer toss, except using people." Dak laughed with amusement seeing Logan still trying to get up and Ryan still encouraging him to keep fighting.

Dak stalked his way to Logan staring at him from above. "You cant win Logan. Just give up." Dak spat.

Logan wanted to give up, he wanted to die so he can be put out of his unbearable misery, but then he remembered Carlos and how heartbroken he would be if he were to die. Carlos is risking his life to find him, if Carlos isn't giving up on him then so shouldn't he. He hated being a damsel in distress who cant defend himself, he needed to show Carlos that all the training they went through was not for nothing. He needed to fight. Logan mustered up enough strength supplied from his hatred of Dak. After all the horrible things Dak did to him, he hated him and wanted him dead. Dak was about to kick Logan but the pale boy pulled his leg, making the stronger boy fall on his back. "Bitch!" Dak screamed the pain making him arch his back off the floor.

Logan jumped onto Dak punching his face and screaming at the top of his lungs. Dak managed to roughly kick him off to hit the hard wall. Logan used the wall to help himself stand as he watched Dak's next move. Dak lunged to punch Logan, the smart boy dodged to the side and punched Dak's shoulder. The gang member was able to grab both of Logan hands with one hand and pinned them above Logan's head on the wall, preventing Logan from punching. Dak was about to jab Logan but the Smart boy hopped off the ground, his legs going to his chest before kicking out and hitting Dak in the stomach. The force was strong enough to make Dak's body fly halfway across the room. Ryan cheered, quite impressed with his fighting.

Dak sprinted to Logan, grabbing his arm to yank him close before Dak kneed him in the stomach. He turned Logan around so that Logan's back was against Dak's chest, and kept the brunette in a sleeper hold while sitting him to the floor. Logan struggled against him, as Dak wrapped his legs around Logans waist, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other pushing his head down. Logan could feel Dak pushing against the pressure point on his neck, making him cringe from the pain. Logan thought fast remembering there is a pressure point near the shin. Logan used his elbow to press against it while biting down on Dak's bicep. Dak yelled out loud freeing his hold on Logan. Logan saw a great opening and hit Dak's pressure points underneath his ear and the side of his neck. Just like that Dak eyes widened from the blow before immediately closing and his body dropping to the floor, the gang member laid motionless. Logan cautiously approached Dak making sure he was knocked out. Seeing that he was not moving Logan let out a sigh of relief and looked tiredly at Ryan. Suddenly Dak's arm grabbed Logan's leg making him fall to the floor on top of the broken pieces of the wooden chair. Dak had a crazed look as he held a pocket knife in one hand and went to strike Logan's chest. Logan screamed grabbing hold of a sharp wood piece of the chair in one hand and using his other hand to stop Dak's hand. Logan grunted as he stabbed Dak's chest with the wooden stake and then used the knife in Dak's hand to stab into his chest as well. Dak's eyes widened and he gave a choked gasp muttering "Y-you bitch" before falling to his back. Soon enough Dak didnt move and blood oozed out of his chest. Logan couldn't believe his eyes, did he just do what he thinks he did. He just killed Dak. The same Dak that used to beat him up in school. The cocky meathead that made his life a living hell...He actually killed him. Was this real? Logan snapped out of his daydream when he heard Ryan congratulating him. "Woo! And the winner is none other than Logan!" Ryan said in a referee voice that you would hear in boxing matches. Logan gave him small smile not knowing how to feel at the moment, It was just too overwhelming. Did he just kill Dak on his own?

"You did good Logan. Wait till Carlos finds out you beat Daks ass! Now get the keys from Dak's pocket and unchain me." Ryan said and Logan obliged still in utter shock after all that has happened. His mind had gone blank still trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**Well I'll just end it there for now ok? ok...**

**Welp Dak is a goner! That was the longest fight scene i've ever made.. but you know Logan would obviously have a hard time with Dak so it makes sense. Well to me. **

**oh and the part when Carlos was trying to find Logan with explosions, I saw something similar to it, in a movie and I thought it was pretty cool. A little math helped find Logan yay, but I dont know if i did it right...meh. And basically the guys set off bombs on the left, right, top and bottom, so its shaped like a diamond.  
**

**Remember to review! Let me know what u thought about this chap! **

**Oh and dont forget to keep voting for BTR for the TCA 2013**


	33. Chapter 33: Jett's Hideout

**Hello hello! sorry this took so long, I had to study for my math placement test that I took and passed yay. Anywho only 1 or 2 more Chapters left of this story! awww im gonna miss this story, maybe I shall read the whole thing. Okay..muchas gracias to all the reviewers, readers and stuff. You guys have been soooo awesome and supportive. I never imagined this story would have so much reviews. And remember to keep voting for the teen choice awards. Oh yeah...And haha a lot of you guys got it right, I got the bomb thing from Taken 2. lol I just found it cool and wanted to incorporate it into the story. Now on with the chap!**

* * *

The gang finally made it to the location, sneaking around in the shadows to be unseen from the opposing gang. Carlos called a large group of his gang to help in the fight just in case they get out numbered. The boys were loaded with firearms, explosives, and different kinds of weapons ready to use at their disposal. They got suspicious when they saw that there was no one guarding the hideout. Jett's hideout was relatively large with many different houses closely connected to each other. The front of the hideout had a large circular cemented space with multiple stairs that led up to three different quarters of the hideout. There were also large bushes that were perfect for hiding in. There was graffiti on the walls and the atmosphere seemed suspicious.

"There are so many places to look for Logan and Ryan, how do we know which housing they're in?" James said, grumbling when Carlos said they would just have to keep searching till they find them.

"You sure this is the place? Where is everyone?" Chris questioned looking for any gang members that he could spot.

"They are probably hiding to do a surprise attack on us." Kendall stated looking around to see if he could see anyone hiding.

"Might as well throw a grenade to get them out of hiding then." James said taking out a grenade looking at Carlos for approval. Carlos nodded and James threw the grenade at the big entrance of the large hideout. In a few seconds the grenade detonated and screams of pain were emitted. Carlos' gang quickly advanced forward seeing that some of Jett's members were blasted by the explosion and more were coming for back up. Carlos' group spread apart, all began shooting at the opposing gang that came out of hiding. It was chaos in a matter of seconds, filled with screams and gunfire. Carlos hid behind the bush shooting at those that came out of the houses while Kendall and James stayed close together watching each others backs. Soon the whole front of the hideout was packed with people fighting like a new war broke out. Eventually, Carlos, James, Kendall and Chris all went up the stairs and headed inside the middle house of the hideout. More people came from the backdoor that connected to another housing. However they were no match as Carlos head shot them as they came through the door. The guys entered the back door with more of Carlos' gang joining in. It appeared that most of Jett's gang in the front of the hideout were defeated easily and outnumbered. There was blood splattered all over the ground and dead bodies lying around.

When they traveled further into the hideout they saw an even larger courtyard than the front which was encompassed by a large stretched out long building. There were many doors that led to the center courtyard with statues and many object to take shelter behind. The building was so large that there was no telling how many rooms the building had. Flocks of gang members ran through the doors and open fired. Carlos' gang started to retaliate while taking shelter and shooting as well.

"I'm going inside to look for Logan and Ryan." Carlos announced, skillfully avoiding the fighting that was going on. He hid behind walls, peeking around to make sure the coast was clear. When there was a clear opening to a door he quickly ran inside.

James, Kendall and Chris stayed in the courtyard also getting involved in the mass chaos. James and Kendall hid behind the large cement stairs firing at people.

"Jett's gang sucks ass!" James laughed as he shot down one member after the another. He accurately shot multiple heads making jetts gang decrease with every passing minute. When James peeked up to shoot another person, rapid bullets were fired and one hit James in the arm. "Ahh fuck!" James screamed and Kendalls eyes widened and rushed to his side. Kendall held James and inspected his injured arm.

"Oh hell no!" Kendall shouted, furious that someone shot his James. More bullets were fired but Kendall managed to pull James to take cover. Kendall noticed that bullets were coming from above, The blonde seeing that there were snipers at the windows on the second floor of the building. Kendall smirked taking grenades and throwing them at each sniper with great accuracy, perfectly going through the window. In a few seconds the grenades exploded and the snipers came flying out, obviously dead and blown to bits. The blonde didn't stop there and shot at the opposing gang members in his view taking them down one by one. Suddenly a man came from behind Kendall about to punch him. Kendall grabbed hold of the mans fist and quickly went behind him and dropped him to the ground face first. Kendall then sat on the man's back grabbing his head with both hands and snapping his neck. "Killing the game bitches." Kendall said triumphantly then went back to James' side helping him with James' wound.

"Thanks baby." James kissed Kendall's cheek. "You kicked all their asses like a boss"

"No one hurts my boyfriend. Can you still fight?" Kendall asked now wrapping James' arm up.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" James said eagerly. Springing back into action. "Let's go inside, Carlos may need help." The tall brunette said going up the stairs with Kendall following close behind.

* * *

Inside the building, it was large and spacious with no people lurking, considering that most of them were outside. Carlos quietly moved through the long hall, thinking of where Logan would be. He had to be in some kind of torture chamber, but where? Carlos stopped in his tracks when hears a gun click as if someone just loaded it and was ready to fire. Carlos ran to the nearest door and went inside just at the same moment bullets were fired and echoed through the empty hall. Carlos sighed grateful there was a door near by and even luckier that no one was inside the room he was in...well the bathroom he was in. Carlos heard footsteps approaching and he readied himself. However, more gun shots were heard and the sound of a body falling to the floor. Confused Carlos stood up about to check what happened, but out of nowhere the bathroom door opens revealing Kendall and James who were about to shoot Carlos until they realized it was him. Carlos also lowering his gun when he saw his two friends.

"Holy crap, Carlos we almost shot you!" Kendall yelled.

"What are you doing in the bathroom? This is no time for a pee break." James said shaking his head. Carlos rolled his eyes, "I was hiding not pissing!"

"Whatever, lets just focus on finding Logan and Ryan." Kendall walked out of the bathroom and down the hall with Carlos and James beside him.

* * *

Logan and Ryan were still currently inside the room with Dak's dead corpse. The two didn't dare to exit the room not knowing what to expect on the other side, and they didn't even have any weapons to help them. Logan could hear faint sounds of explosions and guns being fired. Logan didn't know what was going on out there but he had a feeling Carlos was here and going to save him. Being curious, Logan called Chris' microphone chip waiting for an answer. Eventually Chris picked up and he was out of breath. "h-hello?"

"Ryan and I can hear explosions and guns..are you guys here?" Logan asked

"Yeah, we are here to save you two. Carlos is looking for you now." Logan smiled, he could not wait to see his boyfriends beautiful face again.

"How are you doing Chris? You okay?" Ryan popped into the conversation.

"I'm fine. But I need to go now. Cant wait to see you again Ryan." Chris hung up and Ryan blushed. Logan noticed how Ryan's cheeks reddened and he smiled as it reminded him of how Carlos would always make him blush. He thought it was cute that Ryan and Chris have a thing for each other, and it made him even more excited to see his lover again. Hopefully.

"Get here soon Carlos. And be safe." Logan prayed.

* * *

The guys finally reached the end of the long single hall. "It's about time, that hall was so fricken long and it had so much turns and people popping out of nowhere." James grumbled in a hush tone. The boys were about to go around another corner but not before checking if the coast was clear. Taking a peek, they see that a door was guarded by two gang members.

"Hah too easy, lets bomb em" James stated pulling out a bomb and throwing it down the hall. They heard the two guards curse before the bomb went off blowing up the two guards and the door. The boys quickly ran to the opening with their weapons pointed forward and ready to shoot. When the smoke cleared they came to face two separate halls going in different directions. The boys exasperated getting annoyed with all these stupid halls. "What the fuck is with Jett's hideout having so much halls?! Does he think this is a game?!" James groaned kicking the wall.

"Looks like we have to split up." Kendall sighed.

"You two take care of the left hall, I'll take the other." Carlos said. The Latino was about to go when Kendall pulled him to a halt grabbing his shoulder.

"You sure you want to go alone?" Kendall asked and Carlos just nodded his head before prying himself out of Kendall grip and running down the hall. "Be careful!" the two boys said as they watched Carlos disappear from their view.

Carlos ran down the hall seeing a door at the end. Not knowing what could be beyond that door, he opened it without hesitation. He didn't care, he need to save Logan no matter what it takes. When he entered, the room was empty and it appeared to have another door that was different from the rest. It was metal and gave the vibe where people would most likely hold prisoners in. Carlos ran up to the door praying that Logan was inside and okay.

"Logan are you in here?" The Latino called, placing his ear on the door to hear a response.

"C-Carlos? Is that really you" He could hear that Logan's voice was shaky.

"Logan, don't worry I'm-" A bullet was sounded hitting the door passing right next to Carlos' head. Carlos turned around to see Jett with his cocky smirk.

"So we meet again. I applaud you for finding this place, who knew you had looks and some partial brain cells."

Carlos glared daggers at Jett, "Fuck you Jett, If I see that Logan has even one little scratch im feeding you to the sharks." Jett chuckled at Carlos' fury.

"Why does it matter? It not like you're going to see him again, I plan on killing you. And im pretty sure my Dak took care of your Logan." Jett smiled putting down his gun on the ground.

"Fuck you, as if I would lose to you. I beat your ass before. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Carlos spat clenching his teeth and pointing the gun to Jett.

"Now now, using a gun to stop me Carlos? Why dont we have a fair fight and fight hand to hand?" Jett said calmly, stepping closer to Carlos.

"You're on, I dont mind killing you with my bare hands instead." Carlos smiled confidently dropping his gun and walking up close to Jett's face. "Lets settle this once and for all."

* * *

**whatcha think :D. leave me a review por favor! Kinda had a hard time writing this, but I tried. So Jett's hide out has three small houses side by side of one another, and the middle one leads to the giant long building that encompasses the bigger square courtyard thing. idk just use some imagination. until the next chapter :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Final Chapter

**AHHHH guys im back! sorry I took a while again. I was jamming out to the 24/seven album. And Carlos' tattoo I saw in the 24/seven music vid! jfkdalsjfasij Did you guys see the cargan?! cuz i did! and a lot of other pairings too. ugh they all looked so sexy! I kept staring at Carlos' and Logan's arms and james too! omg the gym is paying off. Anyone going to the summerbreaktour? Im not cuz they are not coming to where i am :(. Oh and dont forget to keep voting for TCA 2013! they really deserve it for their hard work. And guys I realized now that Carlos is just a sexually dirty as Logan! lol. **

**Another thing, what do you guys want to happen in the epilogue? im stumped.**

**But anywayyssss here is the final chapter! unless you count the Epilogue as another chapter. GET READY AND ENJOY! AND i love you all for the reviews!**

* * *

"Lets settle this." Carlos said in a serious tone staring Jett down. There was a moment of silence, tension, and glaring between the two boys waiting for someone to make the first move. It was like one of those movies where there is a long suspenseful pause waiting for someone to strike first. The boys continued to stare each other down, their faces inches apart, and hands balled up in fists.

The silence is broken when Jett cleared his throat and suddenly throws punch to Carlos' face, which Carlos easily blocks. Carlos counters by grabbing Jett's arm and pulling him in, striking him in the gut. Jett grunts just before he countered with an uppercut to Carlos' jaw and a harsh punch to his lip. Carlos' lip pulsed from the blow, his fingers going up to touch them. The Latino noticed red crimson blood rolling down his lip and the blonde haired leader laughed.

"Bleeding already Los?" he teased

Latino snarled swiping a punch, but Jett ducked to avoid it. Carlos saw an opening, gripping a fistful of Jett's hair and slammed his head to the nearest wall. The brutal impact made Jett fall to the floor slightly fazed and his vision blurry. The dazed boys vision gradually came back and saw Carlos was about to stomp on his face but he quickly rolled away getting back on his feet. The blonde could tell that Carlos wasn't messing around, he was serious about killing him, his eyes dark and thirsty for blood.

"You're lucky you got up this time. But the next time dont count on it." Carlos spat, his hands balled up to a tight fist wiping the blood that trickled down his chin.

Jett scoffed as Carlos charged forward, the blonde impulsively throwing out another punch. However, Carlos fluidly crouched down under Jett's swing and elbowed him in the ribs. The blonde boy gasped at the attack trying to ignore the uncomfortable pain in his ribs while trying to regain his normal breathing patterns.

"Y-you son of a bitch." Jett panted trying to regain his composure. Carlos continued his assault but Jett managed to avoid the punches that came his way, successfully grabbing both of the Latino's arms and putting them both behind his back. Jett locked Carlos' hands in place as he slammed the Latinos body to the rough wall. Carlos was unable to use his arms as Jett dragged his face across the cemented wall. The burning sensation making Carlos yell in pain, while Jett had a devious grin of his face. Jett then began to slowly push the tan boy's arms upwards making it extremely painful for Carlos, as it felt like they were about to dislocate for their sockets. Carlos screamed from the excruciating pain, clenching his teeth and his legs shaking, as his arms behind him were raised higher and his back slouched forward trying to lessen the pain, but only by a small fraction. Carlos needed to think fast or he would end up having two broken arms.

Carlos suddenly had an idea to get out of Jett's hold. He slowly backed away from the wall to give himself more space, Jett not noticing the trivial movement. Carlos took a deep breath gripping Jett's arms before his feet jumped backwards off the ground, landing on Jett's chest while his body fell forward. Thus Carlos was now suspended with his head looking at the ground and his legs placed on Jetts body. Carlos turned his head to look back and kicked Jett hard in the face. Jett's head recoiled backwards from the strong hit, his face sure to be bruised. Jett moaned from the piercing pain, letting go of Carlos to cover his face with his hands.

Jett soon removed his hands, his face now red and swollen. Jett saw that Carlos didnt take time to wait as he pounced forward to give a quick jab, but Jett dodged while grabbing the back of Carlos' head and forcefully yanked it down so that he could knee him in the face. Carlos cursed as he backed away a few steps while massaging his now aching red forehead. Jett then swung a kick at Carlos but the Latino easily blocked and pull it forward making Jett fall over with a loud thump. Carlos proceeded to stomping on Jett's balls, but Jett quickly turned to the side and rolled back on to his feet.

Jett charged throwing out rapid punches that Carlos blocked, then he tackled the Latino down to the floor putting all his weight and force into the fall. The Latinos back ran along the rough floor, ripping parts of his shirt. Carlos forcefully pushed Jett off and got back on his feet while Jett went to punch him again. This time Carlos held Jett's arm in place while Carlos positioned his own back to face Jett's front. Carlos moved closer into Jett's body, yanked down Jett's arm thus throwing him off his shoulder. While the blonde was sprawled out on the ground Carlos jumped on him, sitting on his stomach, and began punching his face until he started to bleed. Jett tried to block his face, but Carlos kept his punches strong with no mercy or thought to even stopping. Knowing that Carlos would not stop until he was a bloody pulp, he had to think of a way to get out. Jett glanced to the side seeing that his handgun was still on the floor. He quickly made a grab for it and aimed it to Carlos' chest. Carlos noticed and tried to push Jett's hand away as he pulled the trigger but the bullet managed to hit the side of his body. Carlos yelled in pain and smacked the gun out of Jett's hand before sliding off of Jett and gripping his side.

On the other side of the metal door, Logan heard the gun go off and Carlos scream. "Carlos!" Logan yelled taking the key Ryan held and unlocked the door. However Ryan managed to hold Logan back before he could make an exit, "Logan you cant go out there, it's dangerous."

"But Carlos is in trouble!" Logan yelled struggling to get free of Ryan's hold. Logan remained adamant and eventually managed to slip out and make a dash for the door with Ryan running after him. Once Logan opened the door he saw Carlos standing but there was blood running down the side of his body. He then turned to see Jett, who noticed Logan's presence and pointed the gun towards him.

"Logan get back in the room!" Carlos demanded.

"How the fuck did you get out? I thought Dak was taking care of you two?" Jett glared at Logan.

For some odd reason, Logan suddenly felt a jolt of courage and answered Jett. "Looks like your little bitch was the bad one for the job." Jett's eyes widened "You motherfucker!" Jett pointed his gun towards Logan and without warning, pulled the trigger.

Logan and Carlos both screamed in fear as the bullet sounded through the room but Logan didnt feel anything. Logan opened his eyes to see that Ryan blocked the bullet that punctured into his shoulder. Ryan laid on the floor groaning and gripping at his wound. "Ryan!" Logan yelled dropping down to look at his injury.

"Darn I missed. Let's try it again." Jett simply said pointing the gun to Logan again.

"You leave him out of this!" Carlos yelled his heart starting to beat faster. "I thought you said no weapons in this fight?!" Carlos glanced down to see that his weapon was at arms reach. He wanted to make a grab for it and shoot Jett, but at what cost? He knows for sure Jett would shoot Logan on the spot if he made one move to help.

Jett chuckled, "You should know bad guys dont follow the rules. Now what better way is there to hurt you than hurting the one that is most important to you? Being mentally scarred does seem like the harshest way to make someone suffer. Now then, Say bye bye to your little boyfriend Los." Carlos' heart was now pounding uncontrollably, no way in hell is he gonna watch his lover die right in front of him.

"No please, don't. I'll do what ever you say, just dont hurt Logan" Carlos whimpered desperate to save his boyfriends life.

Logan whimpered softly not knowing what to do anymore, he was paralyzed in fear that he was so close to facing death. He looked up at Jett and saw a malice grin plastered on his face. Logan's eyes trailed down to look at Jett's hand and he noticed his grip slowly tighten around the trigger. _He was about to pull the trigger_. Logan cried silently knowing that there was no way of escaping. He was going to die in a matter of seconds and he will never be able to see Carlos' face ever again. Thats what he feared the most. A few seconds later, a gun shot was fired and a scream was heard...

* * *

James and Kendall groaned after finding out that the hallway they went into was a dead end and high tailed it back to look for Carlos. They hoped that their best friend was okay and didnt get into too much trouble. As they made it down the hall that Carlos went to, they heard a loud gun go off accompanied by a painful scream. A familiar scream.

Kendall and James exchanged worried looks at each other before running faster to see what was happening. Reaching the door they peeked inside and saw Jett, Carlos, Logan and Ryan.

From the looks of it, Jett was pointing his gun towards Logan while Carlos looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Hey Kendall what do we do?" James whispered.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, get ready to shoot Jett's hand so he can drop the gun." Kendall and James aimed their guns to Jett and fired.

Jett screamed in pain dropping the gun. Carlos jumped from the sound of the guns, looking first to see if Logan was shot but thankfully he was fine. He then averted his eyes to Jett and saw that his hand was bleeding tremendously. Carlos wasted no time as he hastily scooped up his gun from the ground and shot both of the Jetts arms and legs."You motherfucker!" Jett wailed, now laying immobile on the floor. Carlos grinned confidently crouching down to look at Jett.

"You look pathetic. Any last words before I kill you?" Carlos said lowly.

Jett hissed, his face turning red with anger. "I will fucking haunt you when I die, Im gonna make your life a living hell! I wish you and Logan nothing but sickness and sorrow."

Carlos laughed at Jett's ridiculous death wish, "Have fun burning in hell Jett. But first lets make this as painful as possible." Carlos said before taking out a pocket knife. Carlos dug the knife into Jett's cheek making blood gush out. Carlos then poked at Jett's fingers while looking at Jett's eyes that were full of horror. "Carlos please." Jett begged. Carlos didnt listen and cut off one of Jett's fingers on both hands, earning a scream from Jett. Blood squirted out of the cut fingers and Jett's hand twitching with pain.

"Hmmm? what else should I chop off?" Carlos asked himself and Jett shook his head begging to stop. "I know" The Latino said pulling down Jett's pants. Carlos had a malicious grin as he took out Jett's member.

"No Carlos you cant!" Jett yelled. Carlos disobeyed and teased Jett's dick with the sharp blade. "You ready Jett? On three." Carlos said amused while Jett was bawling his eyes out with fear. "One, Two..." Carlos paused to create a suspenseful agony for Jett. The blonde boy was completly trembling begging Carlos to stop.

"Three!" Carlos shouted and in one slice he cut off Jett's penis. Jett screamed, his voice breaking and cracking. Carlos smiled stuffing Jett's dick in the blonde boys own mouth. Carlos decided to finish him off, now slicing Jett's throat open. Blood gushed out of Jett's neck, his eyes red and big like tomatoes before his head went limp and lifeless. Carlos stared at Jett's still open but dead eyes, he had a strong animosity towards Jett for kidnapping Logan and threatening to kill him. Carlos still felt unsatisfied so he gripped the knife tightly before stabbing Jett in the chest continuously. Carlos felt so good one stab after the next, anger and rage taking over him.

"Carlos enough, he's dead already." James stopped Carlos' bloody hand. "You're gonna scare Logan." Carlos looked at Logan who looked at Carlos with timid and innocent eyes. "Go hug your boyfriend he needs you." James whispered.

Carlos stood up and looked at Logan and gave him a gentle smile with tears threatening to break free. Logan stood up practically running towards Carlos and the Latino had his arms wide open for him. Logan jumped into Carlos' strong embrace and held him tight, Tears flooding his eyes.

"I told you I would save you." Carlos kissed Logan's messy hair as the brunette buried his face into his lovers neck. Logan felt so good, no scratch that.. it felt absolutely magical to be back with Carlos. Logan looked up to see Carlos' soft chocolate eyes staring lovingly at him. Carlos couldnt wait any longer and kissed logan tenderly. Just one little touch and they both felt the sparks coming alive, the warmth, the rapid beating of their hearts, the undying, unconditional love for one another. Carlos brought Logan closer to his body deepening the kiss. Logan softly moaned while tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He longed so much to kiss Carlos again and now it was happening. The two lovers pulled apart with a pop and gazed into each others eyes. Not even all the pain that took a toll on their bodies could ruin the moment. "I love you so much" Carlos said in a sweet, low and calming voice that made Logan smile wildly.

"I love you too." Logan reciprocated hugging Carlos again, feeling secure and comforted the only way Carlos could do it.

Carlos silently cried just so overwhelmed with emotions of having the love of his life back.

"You're crying" Logan gave a gentle smile and kissed Carlos' tears away. Carlos giggled as he wiped away the trails of tears. "Im just so happy we are together again, you're my whole life logan, I need you beside me. I-I just don't think I can live without you, actually scratch that, I know that I cant live without you. You changed my life so much and made me fall for you so hard. Im lost in our love and I dont want to be found."

Logans heart beated rapidly, hearing those sweet and powerful words coming from Carlos, a bad boy, it was just a miracle to hear him express his feelings. He was absolutely speechless.

"Just dont get used to me being all emotional and a crying wreck." Carlos stated kissing the tip of Logans nose and the pale boy just laughed in return.

"You know we have got to make up all the times that we have not been together. How about I take you on a couple dates, and maybe some sweet lovin in bed?" Carlos raised his eyebrows to Logan and cupped his cheek.

"I would really love that." The brunette replied biting his bottom lip with a shy and innocent look on his face. Carlos smiled and placed another sweet kiss on Logans lips.

"Hey lovebirds I hate to ruin the moment but what do we do with jett's body?" James butted in, pointing at Jett body that was covered in dozens of puncture wounds and drowned in blood.

Carlos scoffed "He does deserve to be buried, feed him to sharks or something."

"Wait wheres Dak?" Kendall asked holding up an injured Ryan who was leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Why dont you ask Logan, he knows." Ryan winked at Logan who looked down blushing when all eyes were on him.

"I-I well...I kinda killed him." The guys' eyes widened in disbelief.

"My Logie bear killed Dak by himself?" Carlos looked surprised and wore a big smile on his face.

Logan nodded shyly as Carlos gave him a kiss and big hug. "See I knew you had it in you! Aww I wish I could have seen you beat his ass. That would be such a fricken turn on"

"He really can kick butt, and he strangely has a lot of stamina even after getting punched and thrown around." Ryan added.

"I bet it's because of all the sex Logan and Carlos do. Who knows what kind of rough kinky activities they do." James whispered to Kendall but intentionally loud enough for everyone to hear. Carlos just rolling his eyes.

Just then Chris came in seeing all the bruised up boys. He looked around to see everyone was okay and his eyes brightened when he saw Ryan. He immediately ran to him and went in for a hug."Ryan im so glad you're okay!" Chris said happily, Ryan cringing from the tight hug.

"Oww, Chris I missed you too, but you're kinda hurting me." Ryan said blushing. Chris quickly let go and blushed as well. All the other boys noticed this and rolled their eyes.

"Oh just kiss each other already!" Carlos yelled making the two boys blush to an ever brighter red. Chris looked into Ryan's eyes, their lips inches apart. They slowly closed the gap between them, and before they knew it their lips pressed together and moved in sync. All the boys smiled as Ryan and Chris kissed each other lovingly.

"They look really cute together." Logan stated snuggling further into Carlos.

"Just not as cute as us." Carlos said wrapping his arms around Logan and kissing his messy hair.

"So feed Dak to the sharks too?" James asked and Carlos nodded in approval.

"I'll just tell one of my other guys to deal away with Jett and Daks bodies. Leave em there for now, lets go home and treat these wounds. oh and a job well done guys, couldn't have done it without y'all." Carlos said with a bright smile as the boys walked out of the building seeing the chaos has all ended with Carlos' gang prevailing.

Logan stared at Carlos' smile. That smile could even light up the darkest night sky. It was just..amazing. Everything about Carlos is AMAZING. Yup..it was definitely a dream come true to be back in the arms of his lover. It felt like a romantic movie come to life. Or even like those romantic novels. But anyway, They were finally back together and nothing could tear their love apart. Nope...their love is and always will be untouchable.

* * *

**Wow! Well how was it?! Did anyone think Logan died at first when Jett pulled the trigger? lol I think I faked it two times. First with Ryan actually blocking the bullet, and the second time when Jett supposedly shot again but it was kames shooting. Oh If you guys were wondering, The gun shot that james and Kendall heard was actually Ryan's scream when he got shot, Not Logan's lol. Did I get you there? **

** Sorry if I scared you guys, I just wanted to freak you guys out a bit lol. Oh and when Carlos had his arms behind his back and they were being pushed up, yeah it really does hurt I kinda tried it lol. If you cant picture what carlos did to get out of Jett's hold, I kinda got it from the scooby doo movie spooky island, when Daphne was fighting the wrestler. Haha I watched it recently and decided to use it. You can google it if you want. ****  
**

**Well now there is only the epilogue chapter to write then it will officially be all complete! OMG! Im sad! whos sad? Tell me all thats going on in your heads. I wanna know what you guys thought. :). HEHE did anyone notice the BTR songs i used ;)  
**

**And dont forget to tell me what you want in the epilogue! I need ideas!**


End file.
